Poço de Espero
by prettywinx
Summary: Agora formadas, as Winx se preparam para seguirem suas vidas como Guardiãs de Magix. Enquanto isso, Riven está em uma missão para salvar seu melhor amigo, só não contava que imprevistos o fizessem ter acidentalmente dois parceiros inesperados como acompanhantes. Durante essa jornada, fatos desconhecidos sobre a vida do especialista são revelados.
1. Sinopse

_Caro leitor, essa fanfic se passa ao final da sexta temporada, quando Riven deixa a equipe de Especialista._

_Em Alfea as Winx agora formadas se preparam para uma grande mudança, estão prontas para seguirem suas vidas como guardiãs de Magix. Musa e Aisha decidem viajar juntas para tirar férias dos problemas que estão enfrentando em suas vidas, mas algum mal-entendido gera uma briga entre as amigas. Flora ajuda Stella, que está envolvida em uma guerra civil entre seus pais por causa do trono de Solaria, Bloom e Tecna se unem para resolver mistérios que circulam entre seus conhecidos em Magix. _

_Enquanto isso, Riven está em uma missão para salvar seu melhor amigo, só não contava que imprevistos o fizessem ter acidentalmente dois parceiros inesperados como acompanhantes, durante essa jornada, fatos desconhecidos sobre a vida do especialista são revelados._


	2. Parte 1

**ALFEA**

Hoje era um daqueles dias difíceis para Musa, pois era o aniversário do Riven. Em datas comemorativas a saudades do que eles viveram juntos e do que poderiam estar vivendo falava ainda mais alto. Eles combinaram que não haviam sido feitos um para o outro, só que no fundo, Musa nunca acreditou nessas palavras. Cada relacionamento tem sua maneira e o deles mesmo que estivesse longe da perfeição era o seu porto seguro.

Musa aceitou a despedida de Riven, e respeitou a decisão de serem apenas amigos. Nunca mais entrou em contato, mas sempre torcia para que ele conseguisse atingir o seu objetivo. Por ora só lhe resta escrever músicas sobre o relacionamento deles e continuar amando Riven com todos os seus defeitos até que esse amor dissipasse pelo ar.

Sentada de pernas cruzadas, perdida em pensamentos mal ouviu a Tecna falando.

"Musa? Você está me escutando?" Perguntou Tecna cruzando os braços.

"Nossa, me desculpa, eu estava distraída com uma nova música, pode repetir?"

"Eu falei que vou passar o dia com o Timmy, Flora e Helia procurando apartamentos e queria saber se você também quer ir." Responde convidando a amiga.

As Winx e os Especialistas finalmente estão formados e agora precisam encontrar um novo lugar pra morar, e apesar de Stella, Bloom, Sky e Aisha terem seus próprios reinos para governar, querem continuar com um espaço para ficar perto dos melhores amigos. Isso resumia a busca para dois apartamentos com três quartos.

"Ah... Parece ser um programa legal, mas hoje quero ficar por aqui... Depois me falem das opções que encontraram!" Fingiu entusiasmo. Nisso Tecna pareceu ter percebido e deu um abraço na Musa que foi pega de surpresa pelo gesto da amiga. "Obrigada", disse retribuindo o abraço sincero.

**ÔMEGA**

Já era rotina o Riven escrever cartas para o seu amigo Nabu, tornou-se um jeito que ele encontrou pra desabafar sobre a dura realidade que estava enfrentando desde sua 'morte'.

"_Eu detesto admitir que a Musa faz tanta falta pra mim._" Era o pensamento que mais o assombrava, os flashbacks da despedida continuam vindo a sua memória. Já fazia um mês. Um mês que havia saído da melhor equipe dos especialistas. Um mês sem ver seus melhores amigos. Um mês de termino com a Musa._ "Talvez seja a melhor decisão que já tomei."_ E tentava se convencer, acreditava que não servia para ela. "_Ela é demais para mim em todos os sentidos possíveis, ela é linda, dedicada, tem um bom coração... nunca me encaixaria de verdade_. " Lamentava-se todos os dias.

O motivo de Riven tê-la deixado é porque estava com um único objetivo. Tornar-se um herói para si mesmo e acreditava que a melhor maneira de fazer isso era trazer o Nabu de volta. Todos o achariam louco se contasse seu plano, e não poderia culpa-los... Também tinha dúvidas. A diferença é que sabia que o Nabu faria o mesmo por ele e não aguentava mais essa culpa e saudade.

Dois anos e ainda não havia superado a perda dele. _"Eu vivo em uma dimensão mágica, não posso ficar só aceitando as coisas."_ Então investigou, passou meio ano pesquisando sobre todos os meios possíveis de recuperar a energia vital de uma pessoa. E encontrou pequenas pistas, mas a diferença entre algo escrito e algo visto é maior do que se pode imaginar. Depois de sua descoberta, precisou largar tudo e ir atrás de mais informações. Tudo que passou o levou até o dia de hoje. Sua próxima parada era a dimensão Ômega...

Riven descobriu sobre um guarda, o mais velho de todos, e dizia a lenda que ele tinha voltado da morte. Com certeza poderia ajudá-lo na busca. Precisava encontra-lo. Entrar na dimensão Ômega foi fácil, tinha conhecimento de que o mais difícil seria achar esse senhor. Avistou um guarda, ele devia ter um pouco mais do que sua idade, seu cabelo era ruivo e sua feição não era muito amigável.

"Com licença, mas por um acaso conhece o Guarda Floyer?" Ele dirigiu o olhar para o especialista com calma e ficou observando. Depois de um tempo falou:

"Talvez eu o conheça. Mas não posso dar informações a um estrangeiro desconhecido." Assentiu.

"O negócio é que eu não sou desconhecido. Meu nome é Riven, fui um dos melhores alunos da escola Fonte Rubra, fiz parte da companhia da luz. E eu preciso saber como ele voltou a vida." O guarda levantou as sobrancelhas, suspirou e estralou os dedos.

"Talvez em algum lugar dessa dimensão suas palavras valham alguma coisa. Porém aqui, você deve provar." Retrucou.

"_Tá._ Como posso provar?" Perguntou impaciente.

"Aceite meu convite para um duelo." Ele ofereceu.

"O quê? Quer que eu lute com você?" Incrédulo.

"Você quer respostas ou não? Ou talvez o problema seja que você não possa provar quem é..." Levantou uma das sobrancelha em um tom intimidador.

Agora ele tinha provocado o especialista. "Beleza, eu luto com você. Não tenho medo."

"Muito bem. Siga-me." Ele me levou para uma sala com várias armas. Pegou uma espada e disse que o especialista poderia escolher qualquer uma. Pegou um _boomerang_.

"Caro Riven, desejo-lhe boa sorte. Se ganhar este duelo, lhe dou uma resposta. Caso contrário passará seis meses como meu escudeiro para puni-lo de forjar sua identidade e adentrar sem permissão nessa dimensão. Ah... e também não receberá resposta alguma." Discursou o guarda.

Pensou por um momento. Tinha certeza que poderia ganhar. "É justo."

Fizeram o cumprimento e o duelo começou. O guarda lutava muito bem e os movimentos eram rápidos e precisos. Só que Riven tinha certeza que não iria perder. Seu boomerang nunca errava. Despois de alguns minutos de luta jogou o boomerang novamente.

"Você tem que melhorar sua mira." Gritou ele. Apontando sua espada para Riven, ele desviou do golpe perto de um pilar e o guarda enfiou sua espada nele. Naquele momento o boomerang voltou e o acertou no pescoço. Nocaute certeiro. "Ótimo." Bufou. _"Claro, eu ganhei e isso foi incrível. Terei as minhas respostas. Só me resta sentar e esperar." _

"_Ok. Meia hora já é demais._" Balbuciou consigo mesmo "_Deve haver água em algum lugar aqui..._" Levantou foi em busca de água.

Encontrou uma garrafa, parecia água e a despejou no guarda que levantou em um pulo.

"Eu ganhei. Agora minha resposta por favor." Anunciou triunfante.

"Muito bem, certo garoto... Mas infelizmente temo que minha resposta não irá te agradar." Gemeu angustiado ainda com dor em sua nuca.

"O que isso deveria significar?" Perguntou irritado.

"Significa que o Guarda Floyer não está mais aqui... Ele parou de trabalhar conosco faz alguns meses."

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Bufou indignado. "Seu panaca! Me fez perder tempo!"

"Sinto muito, eu estava entediado." Falou com um tom de desinteresse. Por reflexo Riven acertou um soco no rosto do guarda. Após concertar a mandíbula encarou o especialista irritado. "Respeito com a autoridade!"

"Você me fez de otário por tédio! Não tem direito de me pedir respeito!" Virou as costas antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa que pudesse se arrepender. Estava tão perto de achar a próxima pista para ajudar Nabu e agora, bom agora ele precisava começar novamente.

"Espera!" O guarda gritou. Riven voltou seu olhar para ele.

"O que?"

"As lendas dizem que o Flyer voltou a vida pelo poço de espero..." Fez uma pausa dramática. "Mas existem poucas informações sobre esse lugar sombrio." Riven atento a informação, pensou _"talvez a luta tenha valido a pena no fim das contas"_. Assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de Ômega.

**ALFEA**

"_Brandon, que horas vocês vão passar pra nos buscar?"_ Dava para ouvir a empolgação da Stella no telefone do outro lado dos quartos de Alfea. Bloom e Flora se entreolharam dando risada pela amiga escandalosa.

Hoje Stella e Bloom teriam um encontro duplo com os namorados para se despedir, porque a estadia de Stella em Magix ainda estava incerta graças a confusão que está acontecendo em Solaria. Sua mãe, Luna queria ceder o trono para Stella, enquanto o rei Radius acha que ela só deveria se tornar rainha depois de seu casamento, enquanto isso Stella enfrenta o usual fogo cruzado e para agradar os dois e decidiu fazer o curso de rainha para preparar-se para assumir o trono.

"Sabe, a Stella vai ser uma rainha incrível e justa. Ela sempre sabe o que fazer para agradar os dois lados da moeda." Comentou Flora enquanto penteava o cabelo.

"Concordo, Flora. As experiências que ela passou na vida ajudaram a formar esse caráter único." Assentiu Bloom orgulhosa da melhor amiga. "Espero que ela volte logo, como vamos organizar o _closet_ dela no novo apartamento? Já parou para pensar nisso?"

"Nem me fale! Esses dias ela comentou que confiava em mim pra fazer isso porque se eu conseguia deixar minhas plantas em ordem, conseguiria organizar os sapatos, as bolsas, os acessórios..." Flora arregalou os olhos só de pensar em todo o acúmulo que o _closet_ poderia ter ao longo desses anos que passaram em Alfea. Bloom riu da reação jogando a cabeça pra trás.

"Bloom, ele falou que vão chegar às sete da noite então já estamos atrasadíssimas pra começar a nos arrumar!" Exclamou Stella enquanto entrava no quarto delas.

"Mas ainda é meio dia!" Comentou Bloom indignada.

"Exatamente, temos que almoçar, o refeitório já deve estar lotado e o nosso _mini spa_ pré-encontro dura umas cinco horas!"

"Puxa, parece que você já tem tudo calculado, hein, Stella." Brincou Flora.

"Exatamente. Depois dizem que não sou boa em matemática". Revirou os olhos sarcástica enquanto puxava Bloom pelo pulso para fora do quarto.

"Boa sorte na busca pelos apartamentos, Flora! Manda um oi pro pessoal!" Bloom se despede da amiga.

**MAGIX **

Riven volta para Magix. Precisava buscar por informações sobre esse tal de poço de Espero, acreditava que na biblioteca da cidade pudesse encontrar livros com histórias sobre o local. Mas essa viagem para Ômega tinha durado mais tempo do que havia planejado, e agora a noite, a biblioteca estava fechada.

Riven vai até o seu apartamento para anotar os novos dados da missão em seu mural de pistas, já havia arquitetado tantos planos, mas acreditava que talvez, se conseguisse as informações certas, esse poderia dar certo. O poço de Espero tinha renovado suas esperanças. Deitou-se no colchão velho que tinha dentro do loft. O ambiente estava provocando impaciência no especialista. Apenas quinze minutos haviam passado desde sua chegada, ele precisava tomar um ar ou enlouqueceria a qualquer momento.

Com dúvidas de para onde ir, decide conhecer um bar novo que tinha aberto na região, afinal queria distrair a cabeça com alguma coisa, antes que experimentasse uma crise de ansiedade. Claro que o bar estava lotado de garotas lindas, porém só de pensar nisso seu coração ardia de saudade pela Musa. Todas olhavam com interesse para ele. _Que coisa ridícula._ Pensou. _Há alguns anos atrás eu amaria toda essa atenção, principalmente se causasse ciúmes na minha namorada, hoje é só parte de um longo sofrimento do lobo solitário. _Concluiu.

"Oi gatinho, não quer vir com a gente?" Uma das garotas gritou para ele. Riven sorriu educadamente, e negou com a cabeça, e caminhou até um dos bancos do bar sem olhar em volta para evitar mais alguma paquera. Outras fadas e bruxas tentaram chamar sua atenção, o que já estava deixando o especialista sufocado.

Sentou-se no balcão e começou a olhar o cardápio, escolheu _hamburger_ com fritas, afinal esse era um pedido certeiro para testar em novos _pubs_, e para acompanhar um _chopp_ bem gelado. Riven brigava com o relógio impaciente, pois apenas cinco minutos se passaram e pareciam uma eternidade, seu estomago roncava alto. Há quantos dias não se alimentava?

Ouviu alguém se aproximando, o som parecia salto batendo no piso de madeira. Serrou os pulsos, será que teria um pouco de paz nesse bendito bar? Achou que era outra daquelas garotas. Firmou o olhar na placa da cozinha que estava em sua frente e quando sentiu que ela deu a volta por trás começou a xingá-la.

"Escuta. Não _tô_ afim de dispensar mais uma de vocês, então se não se importa...". Virou a cabeça irritado. Para a sua surpresa ela não era uma daquelas, na verdade era uma garçonete com um rosto conhecido, porém nunca a havia visto assim.

"Você está falando comigo?" Perguntou enquanto arregalava os olhos. "Espera eu te conheço." Ela disse com desgosto.

"Desculpa, não quis te ofender. Só estou irritado. Mas eu também te conheço...". Respondeu sem graça, afinal a garota não tinha culpa do seu mau-humor e muito menos de ser a garçonete do lugar. "Você era aquela menina do livro... Que trabalhava com as Trix... Não lembro seu nome...".

"Selina. E você é um deles, né? Das Winx." Ela concluiu. "Ninguém merece, vocês estão por toda a parte! Me deixa em paz, _ok_? E não fale para ninguém que me viu trabalhando aqui, muito menos para a Bloom." Exigiu em desespero, se sentindo incomodada pela situação.

"Não tenho para quem falar. Não sou mais um deles." Terminou com um pouco de dor no final da frase.

"Não é?" Ela questionou desconfiada. Nesse momento o pedido chegou. O garçom perguntou se ela ia ficar de papo ou começar a trabalhar. Riven começou a comer e ofereceu as batatas. Selina negou com a cabeça. O silêncio estava meio constrangedor, mas por fim ela voltou a falar.

"Se me permite, estou no meu intervalo. Não quero desperdiçar com caras idiotas como você." Responde com dureza.

"Espera! O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Riven fingindo interesse. Mas a verdade é que não conversava com ninguém a meses, queria saber se ela tinha alguma informação sobre seus amigos, ela já havia sido a melhor amiga de Bloom alguma vez na vida, podiam manter contato.

"Eu... _Ahm._.. Não deu para perceber que trabalho aqui?" Resmunga apontando para o seu uniforme.

"Eu sei, não foi isso que quis dizer. Você é o que? Uma bruxa ou uma fada afinal?" Questiona.

"Eu tentei me tornar uma fada novamente, estudando com a Eldora, mas não fui capaz de continuar, preciso de um tempo para pensar, voltei para Torre Nebulosa, mas ainda não me encontrei. E é difícil mudar uma reputação, viver normalmente, depois de trabalhar com as Trix." Retruca desconcertada.

"Sei." Respondeu dando mais uma mordida no sanduíche, afinal a sua reputação sempre foi ruim, mas depois de se unir as Trix com certeza teve dificuldades em provar sua bondade novamente. "E como conseguiu esse emprego com essa reputação?"

"Consegui o emprego aqui porque o atual gerente desse bar trabalhava em um outro bar que eu frequentava, somos conhecidos, então ele aceitou minha proposta. E você, o que faz aqui?" Ela perguntou o pegando de surpresa. Nunca havia explicado ou pensado em contar pra ninguém o que estava realmente fazendo.

"Tirando umas férias..." Inventou.

"Hm... Então você ainda é um deles... Só está tirando umas férias?" Tentou compreender.

"Não!" O especialista negou rapidamente. "Eu não sou mais um deles. Sai da equipe pra sempre!" _Pelo menos até eu conseguir me redimir por todas minhas falhas, provar que posso ser um herói como meus amigos. P_ensou.

Selina arregalou os olhos na defensiva. "Como eu ia saber? Não acompanho a vida dos _queridinhos_ de Magix." Com esse comentário irônico, Riven percebe que ela não o ajudaria com nenhuma informação útil.

"Beleza. Então volta para o seu intervalo que eu volto para o meu lanche." Falou rispidamente.

Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou algo do tipo "_insuportável_". Riven levantou para ir ao banheiro e esbarrou em um senhor. Ouviu a Selina segurando o riso maldoso e dizendo "_ops_". Alguma hora ele teria alguma sorte nessa missão? A bruxa não tinha culpa de seu mau-humor, e ainda queria terminar sua comida, então precisava pensar em um jeito de se livrar dela. O que era bem difícil já que ela trabalhava no bar. Talvez ele pudesse aproveitar o intervalo dela para comer o lanche e ir embora. "_Quem sabe Selina se esconderia dentro do livro dela para não o ver nunca mais..."_ E foi nesse momento que se deu conta.

_"Espera! Ela é a garota do livro do Legendarium! Ela deve conhecer a história do poço de Espero!" _Exclamou para o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

**ALFEA**

"_Toc toc_" Aisha bateu na porta do apartamento das Winx. Musa, que estava no sofá tirou os fones e penteou com os dedos o cabelo que estava desgrenhado.

"Pode entrar!" Disse Musa.

"Oi, Musa..." Cumprimentou Aisha entrando e fechando a porta. O final da tarde chegou e o Sol havia se posto. "Estava organizando umas coisas no meu quarto e de repente meu celular apitou avisando que hoje era aniversário do... _Riven_..." Falou desconfortável enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado de Musa. Quando Aisha descobriu a data de hoje foi correndo procurá-la. Musa engoliu seco, achou que ninguém lembraria e poderia passar o dia com as lembranças boas e tocando músicas que tinham significado para os dois.

"Sim, é isso mesmo. Mas estou bem, só decidi que queria ficar sozinha hoje." Adiantou para cortar o discurso de boas intenções que a Aisha daria nela. Musa admirava muito a amiga que sofreu por um amor e se recompôs tão bem... Era uma verdadeira inspiração para ela, Musa acreditava que um dia também encontraria outra pessoa, mas esse dia ainda não era hoje.

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Musa, Aisha falou:

"Olha Musa, eu sei que é difícil superar, principalmente depois de tantos anos juntos com altos e baixos." Fez uma pausa para olhar nos olhos da amiga. "O que me ajudou foi pensar que nós podemos viver várias histórias incríveis de amor... Alguns serão mais esplêndidos e inesquecíveis..." pausou novamente e suspirou, Musa soube a quem ela estava se referindo. Nabu, claro.

Sorrindo continuou, "...e outros não serão tão intensos, mas vão valer a pena se te fizerem feliz. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que tudo bem amar mais de uma vez, quebrar a cara. Sentimentos fazem nos sentirmos vivas, mas você tem que lembrar de se amar antes de qualquer cara." Ela concluiu o discurso para melhorar a autoestima da amiga.

"Aisha, você é incrível! Obrigada por ser tão profunda e sincera. Sei como esse assunto te deixa vulnerável, fico feliz por confia-los a mim para me ajudar com os meus problemas." A abraçou.

"Imagina! Vamos sair hoje Musa! Primeiro podemos conversar um pouco no bar e depois ir dançar em Magix, por favor! Não quero você trancada no quarto!"

"Eu... eu não sei..." Musa disse com uma voz de incerteza. "Você não combinou de sair com o Nex? Não quero atrapalhar vocês."

"Atrapalhar a gente? Até parece que vou te deixar de vela. Prometo que vamos nos divertir _MUITO_!". Musa sorri e Aisha pega o celular. "Ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem falando que está indo, vamos nos trocar e encontrar ele no bar!".

Musa levantou animada do sofá. "Tá bom, vou me arrumar, sei que estamos em outubro, mas ainda não é dia das bruxas." falou irônica para o estado de zumbi que estava se sentindo. Aisha riu e as duas foram escolher as peças que iriam usar a noite.


	3. Parte 2

**MAGIX**

Riven saiu do banheiro para procurar por Selina, mas ela não estava mais em lugar nenhum. _"Para onde ela foi?" _Pensou.

"Sabe aonde a bruxa que trabalha aqui foi?" Perguntou ao bartender olhando ao redor.

"Quer pagar gorjeta? Pode dar pra mim. Fui eu quem te atendi." Riven ignorou o comentário, a avistou na porta e correu até ela. "_Selina!_" Exclamou. A bruxa olhou para Riven com indiferença e tédio.

"O que foi? Algum problema no banheiro?" Perguntou rispidamente.

"Preciso de ajuda. Da sua ajuda." _Não, eu não queria ajuda de ninguém! Só precisava de uma informação_, pensou. "Na verdade, preciso de uma informação, talvez você saiba."

"Você é grosso comigo e agora quer minha ajuda? E por que acha que eu te ajudaria em qualquer circunstância?" Desafiou o especialista.

"Desculpa, olha, é um dia ruim para mim, eu estou realmente precisando dessa informação, não vou te incomodar mais depois, prometo." Implorou.

"_Hm_. Ok, podemos ao menos sair da porta?" A bruxa não estava convencida, mas decidiu aceitar, afinal não tinha nada melhor para ocupar seu intervalo.

"Sim, claro!" Mas ao invés de sair do bar, Riven voltou para dentro e sentou-se na primeira mesa disponível.

"Sabe que quando eu disse sair da porta, era pra sair do bar. _Tô_ no meu intervalo." Resmungou a bruxa.

O garçom logo veio com os pedidos de Riven que foram abandonados no balcão.

"Essa mesa está com reserva para as oito horas da noite. Selina, sabe das regras. E você, _estressadinho_ do cabelo roxo, achei que você ia sair daqui sem pagar, já estava quase ligando para a polícia local." Falou de maneira ríspida.

"Não vamos demorar, ele já vai sair." Afirmou Selina.

"Esse cara está te incomodando?" Perguntou o garçom, Riven ficou ofendido com isso.

"Ainda não, qualquer coisa eu sei me defender, mas pode deixar os pratos dele, obrigada." Selina respondeu ao conhecido, piscando de maneira atraente. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e foi para outra mesa. "Então? O que você quer de mim? Desembucha. Meu tempo é valioso." Vociferou impaciente.

"Eu.. Hamm... Você já ouviu falar sobre o P_oço de Espero_?" Ela o encarou desconfiada.

"Por que quer saber sobre o poço de espero?"

"Já ouviu falar ou não?" Indagou.

"Não muita coisa, mas tinha um conto no _Legedarium_ que envolvia ele, só que nunca me aprofundei, já que não liberava nenhum monstro terrível... ou seja, sem graça e..." Fez uma pausa dramática encarando Riven, era como se ela quisesse enxergar o fundo da alma dele em busca da resposta. "... bom, primeiro vai ter que me contar o motivo de estar interessado no poço. Ou acha que vou sair dando informações sobre isso para qualquer um?".

"Eu não sou qualquer um, e é importante para mim." Resmungou. Selina cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira, como se estivesse esperando que ele continuasse. Riven não teve muita escolha. "Lembra que te disse que saí do grupo das Winx e dos Especialistas? Não foi em vão, estou em uma missão secreta, na verdade estou tentando começar ela, mas devo dizer que tem sido difícil." O olhar dela mudou, e começou a ouvir atentamente o que ele estava contando.

"Então você precisa usar o _Legendarium_ para essa missão?" Questionou se interessando subitamente, mas Riven pareceu não notar.

"Sim, preciso, mas não por causa da história do poço. Enfim, ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém _sabe disso. Você não pode contar para ninguém." Abaixou o tom de voz, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse para ouvir. "Há dois anos atrás meu melhor amigo se sacrificou e o corpo dele perdeu a energia vital, porém acredito que exista um jeito de traze-lo de volta. Eu não consigo aceitar que ele se foi, não mesmo." Uma lágrima traiçoeira começou a rolar em sua bochecha. Droga. Selina ofereceu um guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa.

"Achei que você era o tipo de cara egoísta que não está nem aí pro mundo." Ela comentou. O comentário sobre sua reputação o fez esboçar um sorriso torto, ele tinha certeza que a dimensão mágica inteira e as pessoas que o conhecem na Terra pensam exatamente isso. Um vulto se aproximou da mesa o que os fez olhar subitamente para cima. Parecia um tipo de piada, mas era o Nex. Ele estava encarando a proximidade dos dois.

"Inacreditável... _Que tipo de merda é essa_, Riven?" Bateu os dois punhos na mesa.

"Não é nada do que está pensando." Levantou para ficar de frente com ele. A fila para entrar no bar estava enorme. _"Que horas eram? E quem ele acha que é para tirar satisfações precipitadas?" _Pensou consigo mesmo.

"Vou te dizer o que estou pensando, estou pensando que você é um mesquinho egoísta, que está comemorando seu aniversário com uma garçonete, ou pior... Uma bruxinha qualquer, que a Musa, sua ex-namorada, não significa mais nada para você e que você é um covarde que fugiu da própria vida quando as coisas começaram a ficar sérias para o seu lado." Riven deu um passo para traz chocado com a informação, pensando: _"Mas que droga, eu nem lembrava que dia era hoje, quinze de outubro?"_

"Sua reputação está ótima no seu grupo de amigos... Receber esse tipo de crítica no seu aniversário? Que azar." Selina interviu, dando uma risada cruel, confusa, sem saber como reagir aquela situação.

"Além de bruxa, garçonete, é atriz também, que perfeito, não é, Riven?" Nex diz com desgosto, Selina se aborreceu com o comentário.

"Nex, eu não te devo satisfações, mas você não pode contar isso para Musa, minha intenção nunca foi magoá-la, eu tinha meus próprios motivos para deixá-la naquele momento e não tem nada acontecendo aqui, é só um mal-entendido! Não estou comemorando meu aniversário com uma bruxa!" Exclamou angustiado.

"Se você acha que eu não falaria nada para elas, está muito enganado, cara. Meu caráter é outro, bem diferente do seu. Poderia até destruí-la, quebrar o coração por você mais uma vez, mas pelo menos assim ela iria parar de pensar em você, de sofrer por um babaca e começaria a focar na própria vida novamente."

Riven se viu encrencado, dividido mais uma vez. Como explicaria para o atual namorado da Aisha que pretendia trazer o noivo falecido dela de volta a vida? Ou pior não falar nada e encarar a possibilidade de perder a Musa pra sempre. _"Não tinha alguém pior para nos ver nesse bar hoje?"_ Lamentou em pensamentos.

"Nex, confia em mim, me dê o benefício da dúvida, uma vez! Eu juro que não estávamos num encontro, muito menos flertando, nos esbarramos aqui por acaso e ela estava me ajudando em uma missão... Eu precisava de umas informações. Só isso." Respondeu, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível.

"Ok, me conte tudo sobre essa sua _"missão"_, e então vou avaliar se é verdade ou não." Indeciso, não teve opções mais uma vez, não podia arriscar magoar a Musa com essa mal-entendido, não suportaria viver sem ela para sempre, ele estava tão perto de se perdoar e tornar-se uma pessoa melhor, ele já tinha conseguido uma vez e sabia que com o melhor amigo de volta seria ainda mais fácil.

"Por favor, pegue uma cadeira que contarei tudo para você..." Depois de explicar tudo novamente, Nex parecia acreditar na história, mas seu rosto estava indecifrável.

"Então você realmente acredita nessa lenda do poço de Espero? Eu já ouvi falar quando pequeno..." Fez uma pausa, aparentando estar distante. "Só um minuto, preciso enviar uma mensagem." Ao terminar, voltou a atenção para o Riven.

"Preciso acreditar, estou em busca de algo relacionado a isso faz meses e finalmente tudo está fazendo sentido." Suspirou.

"Riven, esse seu amigo..." Ele ficou pensativo. "Era o noivo da Aisha, não era?". Questionou. Selina achou graça na pergunta. Nex a encarou. "Você é uma garçonete, porque não vai buscar uma bebida para mim e não se mete nisso?" Perguntou irritado, Riven não quer que mais uma briga aconteça e responde a pergunta do Paladino rapidamente.

"Nex, nada contra você, mas sim, é o Nabu, porém antes de noivo da Aisha, ele também era o meu melhor amigo, o único amigo que sempre me entendeu em todas as circunstancias. Desde que ele se foi me sinto perdido todos os dias." Nex voltou a ficar distante, o telefone dele tocou, era uma mensagem da Aisha. Ele olhou assustado para os dois. "O que foi?" Perguntou Riven.

"Precisamos sair daqui! A Musa e a Aisha estão chegando. Combinamos de sair juntos, se elas te verem aqui, creio que a Musa vai ficar devastada, e aí toda sua tentativa de me convencer a não contar para ela vai por água abaixo..." Isso seria o pior pesadelo de Riven. Levantaram rápido da mesa, Riven deixou o dinheiro dos pedidos e uma gorjeta, não precisava ter mais um problema, como a polícia indo atrás dele.

"Vamos, eu tenho a chave da porta dos fundos, podemos sair por ela." Correram até o bar e Selina os guiou para a outra saída.

**Alguns minutos antes...**

No caminho para Magix no ônibus o celular de Aisha e foi checar as mensagens:

_Melhor você aproveitar essa noite com a Musa, uma coisa de amigas, concorda? A gente sai só nós dois outra hora. Bjs, Nex._

_Nossa, Nex, obrigada, tenho certeza que ela vai preferir assim. Estamos quase chegando! Beijos, Aisha._

"É... Parece que seremos só nós duas na noite hoje!" Disse Aisha de repente tirando Musa do transe.

"Por quê?" Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. "Você não dispensou ele por minha causa né?"

"O quê? Claro que não! Ele que quis deixar a noite só para garotas". Sorriu Aisha e Musa retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

"Então _tá_ ótimo! Vamos nessa."

As duas levantaram quando o ônibus chegou no ponto e andaram até a fila do bar. Musa teve a sensação de ver Riven e soltou um gemido. "_Ahm!_"

"_Que_ foi?" Aisha indagou.

"Nada, eu achei que tinha visto alguém..." Musa respondeu com o olhar fixo próximo aos fundos do bar. Seu estômago deu uma revirada. Ela não pensou na possibilidade de esbarrar com o Riven aqui, mas e se ela o encontrasse com outra? Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça pra expulsar o pensamento.

"Não deixa isso te distrair! O Riven não está aqui, você só queria muito que ele estivesse, é coisa da sua cabeça." Aisha falou enquanto a fila do bar andava, logo elas entrariam nele.

Musa assentiu o que a amiga disse, mas mesmo assim continuou achando que era ele, quantas pessoas de cabelo vinho espetados haviam em Magix? Só o Riven. Além do mais, não seria a primeira vez que ela flagra ele com outra pessoa. A imagem de Riven e Darcy na mesa do bar surge na sua cabeça e ela solta um suspiro, talvez sair pra se distrair esteja funcionando da maneira errada, mas a pior parte é que o Riven não deve mais nada a ela, então o sentimento fica ainda mais confuso. Naquele momento ela só queria não trombar com ele nunca mais.

"Mesa pra duas, por favor." Aisha falou na entrada tirando a Musa de seu devaneio novamente.

"Estamos sem mesas disponíveis, mas temos banquetas altas no bar, pode ser?" Perguntou a garçonete.

"Perfeito!" Respondeu Aisha, feliz porque no bar provavelmente seria mais fácil de pegar umas bebidas grátis e distrair a Musa. Missão na qual falhou até agora.

"Foi por pouco. Acho que elas quase nos viram." Disse Nex enquanto Riven fechava a porta dos fundos.

"Obrigado, cara. Nem sei o que dizer." Riven apertou a mão de Nex. "Bom, agora vou continuar com a missão. Nos vemos por aí." Começou a sair, porém Nex interviu.

"Espera, vocês não acham que eu vou deixar de participar dessa missão, não é?" Riven e Selina se entreolharam, confusos. "Olha, eu sei que parece ridículo, mas sua compaixão me comoveu, cara. Eu sempre julguei muito seu caráter, olha como te tratei... Estou em dívida com você depois dessa. Quero ir junto, eu posso ajudar."

"Nex, não precisamos de você." Diz Selina.

"Sem essa, vou com vocês. Três cabeças pensam melhor que duas. E eu não vou deixar você sozinho com uma bruxa... _Elas são traiçoeiras, sabe_?" Sussurrou essa última parte, mas fazendo questão que Selina o escutasse. "Por onde começamos?" Nex respondeu.

"Quem disse que algum de vocês vai me acompanhar? Eu farei tudo sozinho, é minha missão." Anuncia Riven. "Você não tem que trabalhar?" Pergunta a Selina.

"Como seu amiguinho do cabelo azul nos interrompeu..." Disse Selina jogando a culpa, junto com o seu cabelo no paladino irritante. "Não consegui dizer, mas tenho certeza que a Fada Madrinha sabe as informações sobre o poço, podemos ir falar com ela."

"Que parte do _eu vou sozinho_ vocês não entenderam?" Argumenta Riven, novamente.

"Cara, podemos fazer isso juntos, não precisa se isolar, amigos são para isso." Nex tenta convence-lo.

"Não sei sobre esse cara, mas a minha magia pode ser útil em uma missão." Comenta Selina, dando de ombros.

"_Argh!_" Riven fica em dúvida, queria fazer tudo sozinho. "_Talvez possa me livrar deles mais tarde." _Pensa consigo. "Tudo bem,vamos até Fonte Rubra, precisamos de uma nave pequena e equipamentos para a missão." Disse Riven.

"Preciso passar em Torre Nebulosa, pegar minhas coisas, não vou vestida assim numa missão. Já basta passar dez horas desse jeito, nesse lugar. Mas encontro com vocês lá. E é melhor não sermos vistos andando juntos." Sugere Selina.

"Bem pensado, não quero estragar minha reputação com uma bruxa." Nex diz ofendendo Selina, ela apenas revira os olhos e continua.

"Se vocês saírem nessa missão sem mim, espalho para toda a dimensão seu plano, ouviu bem, Riven?" O chantageou, anotou o número do telefone dos dois e saiu.

"Você está de moto?" Riven perguntou. Nex afirmou que sim com a cabeça, e partiram para Fonte Rubra.

Musa e Aisha saíram do bar a caminho da danceteria. Elas conversaram um monte inclusive com os garçons que trabalhavam no lugar e se divertiram muito, até demais já que ganharam uns drinks extras dos novos amigos.

"Nossa Aisha que _demaaaaaais_, eu amei de verdade essa nossa saída, onde vamos dançar?" Perguntou animada.

"Tem um lugar muito gostoso que toca músicas ótimas, fica algumas quadras daqui." Sugere.

"Ótimo! _Vamos, vamos_!" Musa falou enganchando o braço no da amiga toda saltitante. Aisha sorriu com a amiga tão feliz e sentiu seu celular vibrar, outra mensagem do Nex.

_Estão se divertindo? Juízo hein? :P_

_Nex._

_Estamos sim! Com um pouco menos de juízo do que devíamos, mas a Musa está radiante. Feliz de vê-la assim._

_Aisha._

_Jura? Que bom, hein! Você devia passar mais tempo com ela, só vocês duas. As vezes ela se sente mais à vontade com você do que com as outras Winx. ;)_

_Talvez... Mas o que você sugere? Ela divide o apartamento com as outras meninas._

_Vão viajar juntas, aproveitem que não tem mais aulas, vilões e outros monstros pra lutar e se divirtam! XD_

_Boa ideia, vou ver com ela! Depois a gente conversa._

_Beijos e boa noite._

_Até :*_

"Musa, e se a gente fosse viajar um pouco pra se divertir? Essa_ vibe_ não tem que durar só hoje!" Convidou Aisha enquanto caminhavam em direção a boate.

"Viajar pra onde? Eu _adorariaaaaa_!" Sim, ela estava um pouco alterada pelo álcool pensou Aisha, mas qualquer coisa que ajudasse a Musa a esquecer o Riven valia.

"Ah não sei, acho que seria legal um lugar sem comunicação pra nos desconectarmos um pouco e entrar em contato com a natureza."

"Espera? Flora? É você? Está vestida de Aisha?" Musa perguntou irônica.

"_Ahhh_, nem vem, eu gosto tanto de natureza quanto a Flora, a diferença é que coloco esportes no meio." Se defendeu.

"Tem razão, vamos para as Terras Selvagens então? Faz um tempão que não viajamos pra lá, já está na hora de fazer novas memórias naquele lugar".

"Com certeza. Aposto que ninguém ia se importar de irmos pra lá bem no meio da mudança." Brincou.

"Seria um ótimo jeito de se livrar de reorganizar o _closet_ da Stella no apartamento novo." Comentou Musa.

"Relaxa, porque ela já colocou a Flora nesta função." As duas riram e entraram na boate. Dançaram a noite inteira esquecendo de todos os problemas, a Musa finalmente parecia relaxada.

**FONTE RUBRA**

"Não sabia que você ainda podia usar as naves da escola, pensei que tivesse saído de Fonte Rubra." Comenta Nex, quando os dois entram no estacionamento.

"Não posso, mas vou dar um jeito." Diz Riven.

"Se formos rápidos conseguiremos nos livrar da bruxa, quer mesmo uma delas no seu plano?" Sugere Nex em dúvida.

"Não, dei minha palavra, ela tem o meu segredo, não posso arriscar. Além disso precisamos ser discretos, a essa hora ninguém fica por aqui, e sei exatamente como me esconder das câmeras. Já sai clandestinamente muitas vezes, mas de moto, vamos ter que esperar a Selina, normalmente bruxas, fadas, seja lá o que ela for, tem poderes para tornar coisas invisíveis, tomara que no caso, uma nave inteira."

"Ah, então faz sentido. Depois disso a abandonamos em algum lugar." Conclui Nex.

"Nex, não vamos nos livrar dela." Afirmou novamente. "_Não por agora, mas o mais breve possível de vocês dois." _Pensou. "Enquanto esperamos, vamos pegar os outros equipamentos, me segue."

Os garotos começaram a encher as mochilas com kits básicos de missões, comidas e bebidas. Nex trocou algumas mensagens com Aisha e o celular de Riven tocou. Era Selina perguntando por onde deveria entrar.

"Você precisa entrar pelo portão principal do estacionamento, está dizendo que daqui um minuto uma nave vai entrar, consegue chegar a tempo? A nossa está estacionada na vaga cento e cinquenta, entre sem ser notada. Rápido, precisamos de você." Riven desligou. "Vem Nex, vamos entrar na nave."

O portão abre e uma nave entra, os dois ficam impacientes procurando pela bruxa.

"Acho que ela falhou, deve ter sido pega antes mesmo de entrar..." Sugere o paladino.

"Não tinha uma vaga mais afastada da porta?" Reclama irritada, aparecendo na frente deles de repente. "Não consegui me _teletransportar_ para dentro pois não sabia a localização da vaga." Revira os olhos e coloca as mãos na cintura.

"Essa vaga é perfeita, não tem nenhuma câmera pegando diretamente nela." Explica Riven, se gabando enquanto se instalavam na nave.

"Mas quando sair, vai aparecer." Debochou, Selina.

"É aí que sua magia de bruxinha entra, consegue fazer essa nave fica invisível?" Pergunta Nex, impaciente, como se a estivesse desafiando.

"Invisível não, mas consigo fazer com que ela fique camuflada, graças a meu poder de cobras. Mas e o portão? Vai abrir quando novamente?" Questionou.

"Tenho tudo sob controle, estão vendo essa tela? Posso controlar as entradas e saídas do estacionamento de Fonte Rubra, aqui diz que em três minutos outra nave irá entrar." Riven explicou a sua nova equipe. "Nex, você será o co-pilto, eu, como estou no comando dessa missão, então serei o piloto." Exibindo-se.

"Seu sonho realizado, não é mesmo, Riven?" Zomba, Nex.

"_Ok_, mas e eu? Também quero pilotar!" Selina argumenta.

"Você é uma garota, ou pior, uma bruxa, e bruxas não sabem pilotar naves, além disso já temos as vagas preenchidas." Riven revira os olhos, trocando um cumprimento de soco cúmplice com o amigo.

"Sabe porque não pilotamos naves? Porque estamos ocupadas lutando por um mundo menos machista como essa sua atitude." Respondeu, irritada.

"Calma, Selina. O Riven não quis ofender uma _bruxa_, tenho certeza." Nex deu uma risada leve, ao tentar apaziguar a situação, sem deixar de debochar da bruxa, o nariz arrebitado dela condizia com essa personalidade.

"Espero não tirar a graça de vocês ao dizer que não me ofendo ao ficar me chamando de bruxa desse jeito pejorativo. Eu escolhi ser uma bruxa. Então cala a boca." Responde irritada.

O portão abre, os desviando a atenção da discussão e rapidamente Selina lança o feitiço de camuflagem. Riven liga os motores, e acelera de dentro do estacionamento, desviando da nave que entrava. A força da velocidade faz com que Selina caia em cima Nex, deixando os dois em uma situação desconfortável.

"Riven, você podia ter feito eu perder o controle do feitiço com essa sua aceleração estúpida e desnecessária!" Selina exclama nervosa, tentando se desvencilhar de Nex e levantar.

"Foi mal, da próxima vez, ao invés de ficar discutindo comigo e com o Nex, poderia ter apenas sentado e colocado o sinto de segurança, que tal?" Riven estava impaciente, acelerou propositalmente a nave, por causa da discussão, não era a primeira vez que o chamavam de machista.

Sua reputação o perseguia, e ele só queria poder se controlar, mas as palavras saiam de sua boca sem que ele percebesse, além do mais, acabou envolvido novamente em uma missão com uma bruxa, e se mais alguém tivesse o visto com a Selina no bar? Ele estava começando a ficar muito preocupado com as consequências de sua escolha.

"Selina, é uma longa viagem até a Terra, porque não descansa um pouco? Precisaremos de você cem por cento amanhã para conversar com a Fada Madrinha, deixa o trabalho de pilotos com a gente." Nex sugere como se fosse o dono da razão, piscando. Selina sai com desgosto e vai para os fundos da nave ainda com raiva, pensa que é melhor ficar sozinha do que com dois caras insuportáveis.


	4. Parte 3

**ALFEA**

"Nossa, _saideiras_, a noite foi boa pelo visto!" disse Tecna quando Musa e Aisha entraram no dormitório na manhã seguinte, o Sol estava nascendo, a fada da tecnologia estava atualizando os dados sobre os apartamentos enquanto Flora regava algumas plantas na sala.

"Foi uma delícia, Tecna! Agora eu vou tomar um banho e dormir até amanhã, não sinto meus pés!" Musa comentou enquanto tirava os sapatos que estavam até com as solas gastas. "Boa manhã meninas, e obrigada pela companhia, Aisha." Quando Musa foi para o banho Aisha aproveitou para conversar com a Flora.

"Ontem foi aniversário do Riven, sabia?"

"O Helia falou enquanto procurávamos os apartamentos ontem... Ele e o Timmy mandaram umas mensagens..." Flora respondeu.

"Pois é, quando lembrei vim correndo ver a Musa e ela estava muito pra baixo, decidi sair com ela e depois de algumas horas – _e drinks _– ", murmurou pra si mesma "finalmente começou a se divertir".

"Eu... Eu não fazia ideia, a Musa disfarça tão bem os sentimentos..." Diz pensativa.

"Sim, é verdade. Ela é forte. Então o Nex sugeriu de ir viajar com ela para nos desligarmos um pouco e ela voltar a curtir a própria companhia, se recompor e achar outro cara quando estiver pronta."

"Só vocês?" Perguntou Flora.

"Acho que ela se sente mais à vontade pra conversar sobre os sentimentos comigo." Aisha falou meio sem graça.

"Isso é um fato. Quando vocês vão?" Perguntou Tecna se intrometendo na conversa.

"O mais rápido possível, quero aproveitar essa _vibe_ feliz que ela está." Disse Aisha fazendo um gesto apressado com os braços.

"Combinado, depois eu conto para a Bloom e para a Stella, que também ainda não voltaram..." Flora sorriu.

"Ótimo, vou tomar um banho e dormir!" Bocejou.

"Aisha, você é uma ótima amiga, a Musa tem sorte de te ter, assim como nós." Flora falou enquanto a abraçava.

**TERRA**

O trio estava próximo de seu destino, já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que alguém havia trocado diálogos, o clima estava tenso devido as inúmeras discussões desnecessárias da noite anterior e Selina ainda não havia saído dos fundos da nave.

"É... Riven?" Começa Nex.

"_Quê_, algum problema?"

"Acho que vacilamos com a _bruxinha_, ela nem apareceu aqui de volta... Bom, eu não queria nem que ela viesse, afinal como confiar em alguém que não sabe se é bruxa ou fada?" Questiona.

"E você acha que eu confio? Não tenho escolha." Respondeu irritado.

"Ela supostamente está aqui para te ajudar, mas ao invés disso te deixa irritado e em um clima de tensão, justamente porque ela é uma bruxa e por reflexo tratamos ela mal."

"Não diga." Respondeu secamente irônico.

"Sei que está passando por um momento difícil, mas isso não pode afetar a missão, é totalmente antiprofissional. Você como um especialista, deveria saber disso." Continuou Nex.

"Olha, eu sei muito bem o que devo e não devo fazer, esse sou eu, e se te incomoda tanto minhas atitudes, quanto trabalhar com uma _bruxa_, não está sendo obrigado a ficar aqui." Retrucou.

"Veja bem, não é que eu não queira ficar na missão, só acho que não vai te matar dizer obrigado e sinto muito algumas vezes." O silencio continua. "E eu não tenho direito de te julgar, na verdade, sempre achei que nós dois fossemos parecidos em vários aspectos, mas a questão é a seguinte: você é um dos especialistas mais importantes da dimensão mágica, faz parte da nova companhia da luz, salvou milhares de pessoas, então devia ser mais agradecido e cuidar melhor da sua reputação, começando pelas as pessoas com quem forma alianças." Sugere, amigável.

"Uhum, tá certo." Responde com desgosto. "Você continua pilotando, vou ao banheiro. Aproveita e aperta ali no microfone e pede pra Selina levantar, já estamos chegando." Riven levanta, e segue em direção aos fundos da nave. Antes de entrar no outro aposento, exclama. "Ah, por favor e obrigado." Pisca ironicamente o que faz seu amigo balançar a cabeça o reprovando. Após Nex a chamar pelo interfone, Selina entra no aposento principal da nave instantes depois.

"E aí? Cadê o comandante?" Pergunta, chegando mais perto da cadeira de Nex.

"Tivemos outra discussão, totalizando umas quarenta até agora, aí ele decidiu ir ao banheiro." Responde, meio distante, tentando ignorar a presença da bruxa.

"Será que ele é assim o tempo todo? Eu já tinha ouvido falar que era rabugento, mas estou impressionada. E olha que eu sou uma bruxa, convivo com um monte de garotas assim em Torre Nebulosa." Diz Selina.

"Acho que a situação pela qual Riven está passando fez seu mau-humor piorar. Já o vi em fases melhores, acredite, não podemos julgá-lo. Ah, e não que _sua_ opinião seja importante para nós." Selina o encara irritada, nunca tinha sido tão insultada na vida. Nem mesmo no bar em que trabalhava. Riven aparece novamente, parecendo mais sério.

"Bom dia, comandante." Selina faz um cumprimento exagerado.

"Engraçadinha." Revira os olhos. "Conseguiu descansar?" Pergunta, sentando-se na cadeira.

"Sim. A cama estava confortável." Sorri e senta num dos bancos livres da nave.

"Ótimo. Acredito que daqui a pouco iremos pousar, melhor todos colocarem os cintos." E volta a se concentrar no mapa. Selina e Nex se olham disfarçadamente, impressionados com a mudança de diálogo do especialista.

**ALFEA**

"Vamos sentir saudades, Stella. Volta logo!" Disse Bloom enquanto, ela, Flora e Tecna levavam Stella e suas malas para o portão de Alfea.

"Amigas, vou ligar todos os dias pra vocês e por favor, Flora organiza direitinho minhas roupas!" Suplicou segurando os pulsos da Flora na altura do queixo.

"Deixa comigo, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Vai lá se transformar na melhor rainha que Solaria já viu." Flora sorri enquanto se afasta.

"Queria que vocês todas fossem comigo, esse negócio de treinamento confidencial é uma chatice." Reclama Stella.

"É importante, luz do Sol. O Sky também passou por um treinamento semelhante, nem eu fiquei por perto nesse tempo." Falou Brandon tentando amenizar, mas ele estava tão chateado quanto. Terminaram de carregar as malas e ele e Stella sobem na nave para a viagem. Bloom dá um forte abraço na amiga.

"Bom, acho que agora só nos resta começar a encaixotar nossas coisas." Declarou Bloom.

"Verdade, Bloom. O apartamento estará pronto em alguns dias para a mudança..." Afirmou Tecna animada.

"Flora, a Aisha mencionou quando ela e a Musa vão viajar para as Terras Selvagens?" Perguntou Bloom.

"Não tinha uma data exata, mas ela falou que logo..." Flora se virou apontando para a amiga que estava alcançando-as: "Porque não perguntamos pra ela?"

"Oi meninas! A Stella já foi?" Aisha perguntou olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando algum sinal da nave.

"Sim, você perdeu ela por exatos dois minutos e vinte segundos..." Responde Tecna precisamente.

Aisha bufou cruzando os braços: "_Bufff_, primeiro o Nex, agora a Stella, estou ótima em perder o_ timing_."

"Como assim?" Flora se aproximou inclinando a cabeça com expressão de dúvida.

"O Nex me mandou uma mensagem enquanto eu dormia falando que apareceu uma missão secreta urgente que ele não podia recusar e ia ser ótima pra carreira de Paladino dele." Contou dando de ombros.

"Não deu tempo de se despedir?" Bloom questionou com um tom de compaixão.

"Não, e pior, ele disse que nem sabe qual a previsão da sua volta." Aisha revirou os olhos.

"Tenho certeza que ele ficou tão chateado quanto você..." Consolou Bloom para tentar amenizar o sentimento da amiga.

"A Bloom tem razão" acrescentou Tecna. "Além do mais, olhando pelo lado positivo, assim fica mais fácil de viajar com a Musa para as Terras Selvagens ainda hoje."

"Verdade Tecna! Vou acordar a Musa, organizar as minhas caixas para a mudança e depois podemos partir para a nossa viagem. Até depois meninas!" Aisha disse afastando-se das amigas.

As outras Winx foram tomar café da manhã reforçado para começar a arrumação.

**TERRA**

"Esse jardim da Fada Madrinha parece um labirinto, de tanta planta." Riven reclama coçando o nariz, "p_or outro lado, seria um paraíso para Flora_." Pensa consigo mesmo lembrando de sua amiga.

"Foi um dos lugares que mais passei tempo durante a infância, a Bloom vinha brincar comigo as vezes." Comentou Selina, se recordando.

"Nem acredito que saiu como uma bruxa daqui. Deve ser uma decepção para a família..." Nex menciona ironicamente.

"Será que a Fada Madrinha está em casa?" Riven ignora o comentário e pergunta.

"Bom, não é como se ela fosse uma pessoa muito ocupada, mas acredito que ela vai esteja sim." Responde Selina, pousando sua mão nas flores do caminho, aquele lugar a trazia lembranças que ela desejava esconder, se ela algum dia realmente se tornasse uma bruxa não podia ter sido melhor amiga de uma fada em nenhuma circunstância, era algo ridículo.

Ao chegar na porta, Selina dá três batidas rápidas, duas mais lentas e por fim aperta a campainha. Os dois garotos se entreolham confusos. Eldora começa a gritar o nome de Selina antes mesmo de abrir a porta.

"Um código de identificação? Que interessante." Nex comenta. Selina suspira irritada, ele estava sendo um_ pé no saco_.

"_Selinaaaa_! É você mesmo? Não acredito!" Eldora abre a porta abraçando-a. "Que surpresa agradável. O que faz aqui, minha querida, decidiu voltar?" A fada olha ao redor e percebe os outros dois garotos.

"Não... Na verdade, me envolvi numa missão... Preciso da sua ajuda." Sorri.

"Uma missão... Por favor, me diga que é um bom contexto." Desconfiada.

"Com licença, Dona Eldora. Não sei se lembra de mim, sou Riven, o especialista." Faz um cumprimento com a mão. Eldora balança a cabeça positivamente. "E esse é meu colega, Nex."

"Por que não entram para tomar um chá e me contam exatamente o que está acontecendo." Sorri delicadamente e os guia para dentro.

Depois de algumas horas de conversa e muitos chás de gosto duvidoso, Riven conta todo o plano novamente. Ao perceber chocou-se que, em menos de vinte e quatro horas três pessoas aleatórias sabiam sobre sua missão secreta. Eldora observava cada um atentamente, durante as explicações.

"O que a senhora sabe sobre esse poço?" Riven pergunta, curioso.

"Bom, querido Riven... Para começar, o poço de Espero fica localizado no planeta Espero. Talvez já tenham ouvido falar dele."

Riven balançou a cabeça negativamente. Lembrava vagamente das notícias de quando o Valtor roubou encantamentos deste lugar, mas nada demais.

"A única informação que aprendi desse planeta é que ele é um planeta cheio de casas de bambu, tudo é aberto e arejado, o lugar é tão seguro que nem existem guardas." Nex comenta.

"Como um planeta assim pode conter esse o poço?" Questiona Riven.

"É aí que vocês se enganam, meus jovens. Ninguém ensina nada sobre a parte sombria de Espero." Um arrepio passa pela nuca de Riven. "O poço de Espero está localizado dentro da floresta assombrada."

"Agora que comentou, lembro de ter ouvido falar sobre essa floresta." Anuncia Nex.

"O que esse poço tem de tão especial, afinal?" Selina pergunta, ignorando a informação de Nex.

"O poço de espero, que do latim, significa poço da esperança, possui dádivas de cura aos corpos que imergem nela. Porém para alcança-lo, o viajante passa por grandes desafios e sacrifícios durante sua jornada." A Fada Madrinha balança a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos ruins que passaram por ela. Os três engolem seco. "Se você realmente deseja continuar sua missão, lembre-se, a partir do momento que entrar na floresta, não poderá voltar atrás até completá-la." Finaliza.

Riven suspira. "Se eu não completar essa missão, talvez seja melhor nem voltar mais mesmo." Levanta e saí da casa.

"Eldora, onde está o_ Legendarium_?" Selina questiona, desviando a atenção de Riven.

"Por que precisam dele?" Eldora pergunta desconfiada.

"Se precisamos levar o corpo de Nabu na missão, seria melhor dentro dele, não acha?" Responde rapidamente.

"Ideia interessante. Que conveniente termos descoberto dois dias antes de você desistir das aulas de fada como reabrir o _Legendarium_, não é Selina?" Comentou presunssosa. "Pode pegá-lo, está na terceira prateleira da seção doze, Nex, a acompanhe até a biblioteca, por favor." Eldora levanta e vai atrás de Riven.


	5. Parte 4

**ALFEA**

"Deixar o quarto da Stella para encaixotar por último foi uma ótima ideia. Lutar com monstros é menos complicado e trabalhoso que isso." Disse Brandon enquanto passava a fita adesiva em volta de uma das cem caixas com pertences da namorada. Helia balançou a cabeça exausto enquanto encaixotava os sapatos.

"Com certeza e agora deveríamos organizar por primeiro no novo apartamento, já que as peças estão frescas na nossa cabeça." Sugeriu Flora enquanto guardava os últimos vestidos na caixa. Continuaram concertados na missão _closet_ da fada do Sol e da Lua.

"Eu estou achando que não vai ter lugar suficiente no apartamento para todos esses itens." Comenta Helia perceptivo.

Depois de um tempo Brandon quebrou o silêncio:

"Se eu tenho certeza de alguma coisa é que eu não vou comprar mais nenhum vestido pra ela!" Garantiu Brandon indignado enquanto apontava o dedo contando as caixas com a _tag_ vestido. "Dez caixas só com eles! Será que ela usa tudo isso?" Apesar de ter feito uma pergunta retórica, Helia deu uma risada silenciosa e Brandon voltou sua atenção pra Flora. "Flora? _Tá _me ouvindo?"

"Oi... _ahm_, desculpa!" Balançou a cabeça acordando do transe. "Estava lembrando das noites que a Stella fazia todas nós virmos aqui no _closet_ escolher as roupas para os encontros com você." Comentou nostálgica. Ela puxou um vestido azul curto de mangas longas e colocou na frente do corpo.

"Esse ela usou no primeiro encontro com você..." E antes de finalizar a frase corrigiu: "Aliás, no primeiro encontro com a Darcy disfarçada de _"Príncipe Sky"._" falou entre aspas.

Brandon gargalhou "Nossa, esse dia foi tenso, fiquei super confuso quando vocês foram pedir informações, não fiquei tranquilo até me avisarem que ela estava bem." terminou a frase com as mãos atrás da cabeça coçando o cabelo.

"Nem me fale, passamos o dia procurando por ela." Queixou-se.

"Posso pedir uma ajuda?" Brandon solicitou cortando o assunto anterior.

"Claro, o que houve?" Perguntou Helia, seu tom era pacífico como sempre.

"Bom, é que eu quero muito pedir a Stella em noivado, mas..." não finalizou a frase.

"Mas o quê? Você a ama, ela te ama! Não tem complicações!" Indagou Flora.

"Tem sim, Flora. Os pais dela não me aprovam. A mãe quer que ela reine sozinha e o pai acha que ela só pode fazer quando se casar... E eu estou bem aqui... É como se eu fosse invisível para eles." Admitiu amargamente.

"Isso que você está falando é um absurdo!" Exclamou a fada. "A Stella te escolheu há muito tempo e não vai mudar de ideia independente do que os pais, os reis de Solaria pensam." Finalizou e Helia balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Mas eles estão certos... Quero dizer, que qualidades eu tenho? Nasci servo do Príncipe de Eraklyon, meu sangue não é real".

"Brandon, escuta..." Flora começou a falar enquanto tirava as mãos de Brandon do rosto. "Só de não conseguir encontrar suas qualidades já mostra o quão humilde é. Seu coração é gigante, você é honesto, justo e valente, todo mundo o enxerga assim. Se todas essas particularidades não te qualificam como um Rei, não sei mais o que poderia ser."

"Dinheiro e poder deveriam estar no topo, se é que me entende." Falou irônico.

Helia balançou a cabeça. "Você está cego, Brandon, precisa de uma terapia pra levantar sua autoestima".

"Ou talvez umas horas na academia e longe de todas essas roupas" Disse uma outra voz entrando no quarto, era o Príncipe Sky. Brandon e Flora sobressaltaram-se e viraram para o amigo que estava ouvindo a conversa escondido, por outro lado, Helia parecia tranquilo, como se já tivesse notado sua presença.

Brandon estreitou os olhos enquanto considerava a dica "Verdade Sky, estou precisando de adrenalina mesmo!" assentiu enquanto se espreguiçava. "Querem ir comigo?" Convidou.

"Acho que estou precisando espairecer também, mas prefiro correr no bosque de Selva Fosca e não em uma academia fechada" Comentou Flora sarcástica.

"Vamos então, vou convidar a Bloom!" Se animou Sky. E os quatro amigos deram uma pausa nas arrumações.

**TERRA**

"_Riven?_" O especialista estava sentado nas escadarias da entrada da casa. "Posso me sentar com você?" Pergunta a Fada Madrinha. Ele apenas faz um gesto para que ela se sente. "Você tem uma coragem admirável, meu caro. Sinto que suas intenções nessa missão são tão puras quanto o aroma das minhas flores." Riven olha para a fada, sorrindo levemente. "Mas tome cuidado, escolha bem em quem confiar. Não se deixe levar pelas aparências amigáveis. Fique atento a cada passo que der. Tenho certeza que voltará dessa missão com seu amigo." Dá dois tapinhas em suas costas. Selina e Nex saem da casa.

"Tudo pronto, podemos ir." Diz Selina, segurando o _Legendarium_ como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

"Muito bem, Riven..." Eldora levanta, e puxa o livro das mãos de Selina, que bufa baixinho. "Cuide disso com sua vida, não o perca de vista, e quando terminar sua missão, traga-o de volta para mim, pessoalmente." Encara Selina, como se fosse um aviso. Riven levanta as sobrancelhas, questionando o motivo de tantos avisos, mas pega o livro e o guarda em sua mochila. "E aqui está o pingente que abre o _Legendarium_." Coloca nas mãos do especialista e ele o guarda na mochila.

"Boa sorte, queridos. E apareçam sempre que quiserem para tomar um chá. Será um prazer." Eldora se despede, dando um forte abraço em Selina. "Não faça nada que poderá se arrepender depois, querida..." Aconselha. "Nex, cuide dela, por favor." Pede ao Paladino que não responde, apenas dá um sorriso amarelo, afinal não estava na missão para ser babá de uma bruxa.

O grupo volta para a nave. "Próxima parada, Andros. Vamos pegar o corpo de Nabu." Riven diz, se ajeitado na cadeira, colocando a mochila ao lado.

"E qual o plano, capitão?" Pergunta Selina.

"Como vai pegar o corpo dele sem perceberem? Aquele palácio é cheio de guardas. E outra coisa, você sabe aonde está o corpo de Nabu afinal?" Nex quis saber.

"Tenho tudo planejado. Vamos primeiro fazer uma parada rápida no meu apartamento em Magix, tenho várias plantas do palácio de Andros, e sei a localização do corpo, já visitei algumas vezes. Sou o único além de Aisha que sabe onde está." Diz Riven desconfortável, Aisha havia confiado essa informação a ele, pois sabia que sofria tanto quanto ela e agora estava se aproveitando dessa oportunidade. Nex parece um pouco incomodado com essa informação, mas tenta não relevar.

**TERRAS SELVAGENS**

"Que ótima ideia vir pra cá, nada melhor do que se desconectar." Satirizou Musa imitando a amiga Tecna.

"A Tecna não diria isso. Ela? Desconectada? Só se for para dormir." Brincou Aisha.

"Tem razão, amiga. Qual a programação de hoje?" Perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Pensei em irmos esquiar um pouco e depois ir em algum bar da cidade se esquentar." Disse Aisha enquanto organizava a barraca.

Aquele descanso estava dando super certo. Elas jogaram um pouco de vôlei, nadaram no lago e a Musa não tinha mais mencionado o Riven nas conversas, mas quem estava começando a ficar chateada com o namorado era Aisha.

Ele sumiu do dia pra noite e nem se preocupou em mandar um sinal de vida pra ela, mesmo depois dela ter o enviado algumas mensagens. E como estavam sem comunicação não tinha certeza se ele já tinha voltado da missão. Então decidiu programar a noite perto da cidade para conseguir uma conexão com o celular e tentar telefonar para o Nex.

Conforme o combinado, passaram o dia esquiando e depois foram para o bar. Enquanto Musa foi procurar uma mesa, Aisha aproveitou para tentar usar o _magicphone_.

"Vamos, atende..." sussurou Aisha com urgência. Depois de vários toques deixou se enganar pela voz da secretária eletrônica "_Oi, aqui é o Nex! Não posso atender agora, mas deixe sua mens..._" desligou frustrada. "_Mas onde é que ele pode ter se metido? Que tipo de missão secreta é essa?_" perguntou para si mesma impaciente. Pensou em ligar para as Winx ou até mesmo para o Thoren para perguntar da missão, mas não queria, ela não era esse tipo de garota. Ele provavelmente estava ocupado com algo importante e só.

**MAGIX**

"Vocês esperam aqui, que eu vou buscar as plantas do palácio." Avisa Riven, saindo da nave. Eles haviam estacionado no bosque atrás do prédio que Riven estava morando para evitar chamar atenção.

"Eu vou com você, quero conhecer o covil do _melhor lutador_ de Magix." Diz Nex o seguindo. Riven não fica muito feliz, não queria compartilhar seu espaço íntimo com alguém como o Nex, o deixaria vulnerável.

"Não. Eu vou sozinho, melhor vocês ficarem aqui." Retruca parando Nex. O paladino fica irritado, não queria ficar com a bruxa, mas tenta disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo, e vai para os fundos da nave.

Riven entra em seu apartamento, observa por um tempo todos os planos colados em paredes que já havia executado em sua cabeça e passado pro papel, era realmente um covil, como Nex havia se referido.

Pega duas plantas, uma está marcada com todas as câmeras, e a outra com todos locais pela qual deve passar. Os guardas sempre o deixavam entrar no palácio de Andros, mas dessa vez ele não podia ser visto, afinal estava indo sequestrar o corpo de seu melhor amigo, o que o deixava nervoso. Pega também o mapa do Planeta de Espero, o gps da nave era bom, mas por via das dúvidas queria estar prevenido.

Anota no quadro sobre o livro de _Legendarium_ para dar sorte, não era do tipo supersticioso ou coisa assim, mas quando anotou sobre o poço de Espero conseguiu as informações que precisava, então valia a pena.

Riven decide guardar as plantas em sua mochila, e percebe que não a trouxe junto consigo. _"Meu deus, deixei o livro na nave!" _Lembra do discurso da fada madrinha, ele devia ficar atento em quem confiar. _"Merda, devia ter guardado pingente no meu bolso ao menos!"_ Exclama. O livro ficou vulnerável junto com a bruxa. Decide assim, pegar uma corrente para colocar o pingente no seu pescoço. Se apressa em direção a nave com as plantas, sem nem olhar para trás.

Ao entrar na nave, encontra Selina mexendo em sua mochila.

"Perdeu alguma coisa aí?" Pergunta irritado. Selina dá um pulo para trás desconcertada.

"Não perdi nada... Mas você acabou de perder." Retruca, rudemente.

"Eu sabia! Não devia ter confiado em você, Nex me alertou, a própria Eldora me disse também, e eu fui ingênuo." Diz cerrando os punhos.

"_Como é que é_?" Pergunta indignada. "Eu só quis dizer que você acabou de perder uma ligação." Puxa o _magicphone_ de Riven da mochila e joga com força em direção ao especialista. Ele olha o visor e a notificação de outra chamada perdida de Timmy.

"Desculpa, eu... _É_..." Riven se sente mal pela suspeita, levando sua mão a testa, aproveita para desligar o aparelho, não quer que ninguém saiba onde está.

"Relaxa, nossa reputação nos persegue, não é mesmo?" Pisca Selina, se levantando, sem parecer guardar ressentimento. "Pegou a planta?" Questiona.

"Sim. Eu tenho duas plantas. Onde está o Nex?" Procura-o em volta.

"Desde que você saiu ele não voltou do quarto." Deu de ombros. Riven se sente culpado mais uma vez, pensa em ter ofendido o paladino, quando o excluiu da ida ao apartamento. "Ser líder dá trabalho, né? Não que eu saiba, nunca fui uma." Fala amargamente. Riven suspirou e voltou para sua cadeira.

"Poderia chamá-lo? Precisamos partir para Andros agora, assim chegaremos antes de amanhecer, o que torna o plano mais fácil." A bruxa concorda com a cabeça, enquanto Riven começa a ligar os motores, impaciente pela espera.

"Ele disse que não está se sentindo bem, e prefere descansar." Riven leva a mão a cabeça. "'Ótimo." Bufa ironicamente. "Eu não preciso dele." _Não preciso de ninguém_, pensou sozinho. "Só, por favor de colocar o cinto." E decolam para Andros.

**TERRAS SELVAGENS**

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, Aisha decidiu encontrar a Musa no bar, antes que ela suspeitasse de algo. Afinal elas tinham combinado: nada de garotos na viagem, principalmente envolvendo dramas. A Musa sabia da missão secreta do Nex e que ele não tinha entrado mais em contato com a Aisha desde então.

Olhou em volta procurando a amiga e depois de um tempo finalmente a achou, mas ela não estava sozinha. Aisha colocou a mão no rosto. "Não posso acreditar" sussurrou para si mesma revirando os olhos. Na hora por reflexo, Musa avistou a amiga e fez um gesto animada para que ela se aproximasse. "Tudo bem Aisha, não pira, ela só estava cumprimentando." Suspirou contando até dez e foi ao encontro de Musa e...

"Jared! Você lembra dele, né?" Perguntou Musa entusiasmada.

"Claro, oi Jared. Como vai?" Acenou com um sorriso amarelo.

"Bem melhor agora que encontrei com essa fada maravilhosa." flertou Jared olhando para Musa, todo galante.

"Ah, que isso..." riu Musa enrubescida.

"Que bom te ver, mas precisamos ir, não é mesmo, Musa?" Aisha pegou o pulso de Musa tentando a tirar daquele ambiente. Quando trouxe a Musa pra superar o ex na viagem não era com a intenção de esbarrar com o antigo admiradorsecreto.

"Têm?" Perguntou Jared chateado.

Musa se desvencilhou das mãos da amiga e respondeu: "Claro que não! Vamos ficar aqui, tem tempo que não nos vemos e vou adorar saber mais sobre o que está fazendo." Ela tinha certeza que ele seria um garoto perfeito para sair enquanto não conseguia esquecer do Riven. Aisha balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a atitude.

"Fiquem, tenho outro amigo pela cidade, posso chamar ele para se juntar a nós." Comentou com a intenção de deixar a Aisha mais confortável.

"Não precisa, já tenho namorado. Ele só não veio na viagem porque..." Ia completar a frase falando que era só para garotas, mas decidiu engolir as palavras. Se aquela ia ser a companhia da noite, não tinha mais o que fazer.

Aisha aguentou o máximo que pode de toda a conversa mole entre Musa e Jared, tinha certeza que não ia durar mais do que algumas horas e depois poderiam voltar para o acampamento. Estava se esforçando para entender que aquele era o jeito que Musa encontrou para remendar seu coração magoado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela estava o usando e mais cedo ou mais tarde sairia de lá mais vazia e incompleta de que chegou.

"Você topa então?" Perguntou Jared para Musa tirando Aisha do transe.

"Claro que topo!" Respondeu aproximando o rosto do dele.

"Topa o quê?" Indagou Aisha.

"O Jared me convidou para assistir as auroras boreais com ele..." Falou Musa com um sorriso inocente. "Aí pensei que você pode ir pro acampamento e amanhã nós três nos encontramos de novo para fazer alguma coisa." Continuou, iludida.

"_Tá_ de brincadeira, _né_?" Perguntou levantando rapidamente da cadeira. Em outras circunstancias, Aisha a apoiaria, mas com esse sumiço do Nex, somado com a ideia de ela ter deixado o namorado de lado para viajar com a amiga que agora estava excluindo, Musa tinha passado dos limites. "Eu podia ter ido para a missão secreta com o Nex, mas escolhi você antes dele e agora você está me dizendo que vamos passar o resto da nossa viagem assim?"

"O que isso quer dizer? Viajou comigo por _PENA_?" Questionou Musa irritada.

"Claro que não, não disse isso." Defendeu-se Aisha. "Grr, _tô_ fora daqui, divirta-se com o seu novo amigo." Finalizou enquanto saia correndo do bar em direção a floresta.


	6. Parte 5

**ANDROS**

Perto de pousar, Nex ainda não havia aparecido. Riven estava ficando impaciente, precisava expor o plano para a equipe. "Bom, vou ter que explicar o plano, Nex não vai precisar participar dessa parte, ele só ficará cuidando da nave." Riven abre as plantas e indica todos os pontos estratégicos para Selina.

Estava inseguro em mostrar o local onde Nabu está descansando, mas pensa que não vai fazer muita diferença contar essa informação agora, já que se tudo der certo, Nabu não voltará para esse lugar mórbido.

"Quando chegarmos no topo da torre, entramos na sala e você lança o feitiço para o colocar dentro do _Legendarium_. Você pode guardar esse mapa aqui com os caminhos na mochila, o outro não precisamos levar. Te dou o pingente quando estivermos lá." Colocou a corrente e em volta do pescoço e estendeu o mapa para a bruxa. Por fim deixou o outro mapa no canto da nave. "Vou preparar a nave para pouso, se importa em chamar o Nex novamente? Avise que estamos chegando." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi até os fundos.

"Nex?" Selina abre a porta do quarto, e percebe o paladino sem camisa com o celular na mão.

"Não sabe bater?" Pergunta irritado.

"Eu _hein_, qual seu problema? Você não saiu do quarto desde que foi impedido de ir junto com o Riven no covil. Não é possível ele ter te chateado tanto assim, é?" Provoca.

"Não, ele não me incomodou, eu já estava perturbado com outra coisa, foi só uma desculpa para ficar sozinho." Ele fez uma pausa, a bruxa continua o encarando.

"É porque tem uma bruxa na missão então?" Interroga.

"Na verdade, é a minha namorada, Aisha... Ela já me ligou várias vezes, mas não atendi, não posso envolve-la e não quero mais mentir." Se joga na cama dividido.

"E qual o problema? Você não disse que estava em uma missão secreta da escola? Ela é uma fadinha ingênua como todas as outras, vai acreditar." Deu de ombros tentando não olhar diretamente para a silhueta atraente de Nex deitada na cama na penumbra. "Por que você simplesmente não desliga o _magicphone_? Afinal, se você não souber que está tocando, vai se sentir menos culpado, não é?" Piscou para ele ao arranjar a solução.

"Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, olhando por esse lado, até que faz sentido." Nex aceita a sugestão, levanta da cama e desliga o aparelho e observa Selina, sua sugestão foi muito útil, não parecia tão má assim, talvez ele tivesse se enganado sobre ela.

"Agora que já resolvemos parte da sua culpa, se importa em sair do buraco? Vamos pousar a qualquer instante." Selina avisa incomodada com o olhar compenetrado do Paladino nela.

"Nossa, já?" Pega seu traje e começa a vestir. "Eu estava tão distraído com meus problemas que nem percebi o tempo passar." Lamenta meio sem jeito. "Qual o plano?" Nex pergunta. Saindo do quarto caminhando até a cabine principal da nave.

"Riven tem a planta do palácio com os pontos marcados para sabermos exatamente por onde andar sem sermos vistos pelas câmeras para chegarmos à torre onde Nabu está." Selina comenta, meio em tédio.

"Ele não perde tempo, não é? Melhor eu dar uma olhada na planta." Comenta Nex, pensativo.

"Na verdade, você não irá nos acompanhar..." A bruxa explica. "Ele disse que não tem necessidade de irmos todos. Só ele que sabe o caminho e eu vou para colocar o Nabu dentro do livro." Nex fica emburrado com a informação, mudando totalmente de atitude, não responde e move-se apressado deixando Selina para trás.

"Com quantas crianças eu vou precisar lidar?" Selina resmunga e revira os olhos, seguindo o Paladino.

**TERRAS SELVAGENS**

"Aisha, eu não estou entendendo este seu comportamento tão infantil! Você deveria estar feliz por mim, esse não foi o motivo da viagem? Superar meu ex-namorado?" Disse Musa enquanto tentava alcançar a amiga que tinha corrido do bar de volta a floresta das Terras Selvagens.

"Com certeza, Musa foi sim, mas não dispensar a sua amiga do nada pra sair com outro cara! Essa viagem era pra ser uma coisa só de garotas! Se não eu teria convidado o _MEU_ namorado."

"Ah tá, por que ele não estava ocupado com as missões de Paladino dele, né? Escuta, só porque por uma noite eu quis me divertir com o Jared e o Nex sumiu do mapa, você não tem direito de descontar sua chateação em mim!"

"Quer ouvir a verdade? Com esse seu comportamento mesquinho você está parecendo o_ R-I-V-E-N!_" Esbravejou Aisha.

"_COMO OUSA_?" Perguntou Musa irritada. "Tínhamos combinado de não falar esse nome aqui!" Completou serrando os pulsos.  
"Também tínhamos combinado várias outras coisas, mas você desistiu por causa de um cara qualquer!" Desabafou grosseiramente. As duas estavam com o temperamento estava incontrolável, logo falariam algo que poderia magoar de verdade.

"E qual o problema de mudar de ideia? Você também desistiu da coisa mais importante da sua vida." Começou Musa.  
"É mesmo? O quê?" Confrontou nervosa. Aisha temeu do que ela poderia estar falando, mas não imaginou que a amiga abaixaria tanto o nível.

Musa prendeu a respiração como se estivesse tentando controlar as palavras, mas foi tarde demais não conseguiu segurar o stress da sua cabeça, seu pavio era super curto. "Arranjou dois novos namorados e abandonou o ex-noivo no seu coma _eterno_!". Depois de falar engoliu seco ouvindo o eco das palavras, em reflexo colocou a mão na boca e deu um passo pra trás arrependida.

"Não acredito que disse isso..." falou Aisha com os dentes cerrados, ultrajada e profundamente magoada. Juntou toda a magia que conseguia e explodiu na amiga, fazendo-a esbarrar contra uma árvore e cair no chão. "Quer saber? Essa viagem acabou pra mim, junto com a nossa amizade!" Disse em meio a lágrimas, saiu correndo da floresta em direção a cidade, pegaria o primeiro voo de volta pra casa.

"_Aisha! Por favor! Me perdoe! Não vá embora!_" Exclamou Musa estupefata em meio as lágrimas.

"Musa, o que houve? Ouvimos um estouro lá do bar!" Uma voz surgiu do meio das árvores, era Jared.

Chorando Musa encaixou a cabeça no peito dele e desabafou: "Eu estraguei tudo! Sou uma babaca, a pior amiga desse universo!" Em meio a pensamentos achou que nem o Riven teria sido capaz de magoar tanto quanto a atitude dela hoje. Estava envergonhada e arrependida.

"Vem, vamos para a cidade, de lá você pode tentar ligar para ela ou voltarmos para Magix. Se quiser pode me contar tudo o que aconteceu..." Disse Jared tentando acalma-la enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. Esse reconforto só fez Musa ficar ainda mais devastada. Ela não queria contar para a ele. Só uma pessoa nesse universo não julgaria esse comportamento e essa pessoa era o Riven.

**ANDROS**

"Vou deixar a nave estacionada aqui no meio da floresta para não levantarmos suspeitas, se alguém aparecer, apenas fale que perdeu a altitude e fez um pouso de emergência para não causar acidentes. Está esperando o motor esfriar para partir." Riven explica o plano para Nex.

"Sim, senhor capitão." Revira os olhos e se distraí no painel da nave.

"Pronta, Selina?" Pergunta Riven, colocando a mochila nas costas. Ela assente. "Até depois Nex, boa sorte." Mas o paladino apenas o ignora.

"Porque não viemos de moto? Tem câmeras na floresta? Ou eu podia muito bem nos transportar para a torre." Selina questiona, enquanto caminham cuidadosamente pela trilha.

"Não tem câmeras, mas é melhor não arriscarmos chamar atenção. A moto faz barulho e o planeta é sensitivo a magia, então é preferível guardar seus feitiços apenas para colocar o Nabu dentro do livro. Se escutarmos algum barulho suspeito nos escondemos e saímos do campo de visão." Riven continua caminhando atento. "Quando chegarmos perto do palácio, precisamos pegar o mapa, para não errarmos o trajeto." Selina aceita a informação e continua seguindo o especialista, ele sempre foi um bom espião.

Depois de um longo percurso dentro do castelo, a dupla desvia de todas as câmeras de segurança e guardas, chegando ao topo da torre onde Nabu descansava. Riven começa a tremer, percebe que não pode mais voltar atrás, é agora ou nunca. E Nabu merece voltar a vida, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Abre a porta com cautela, faz um sinal para que Selina entre no aposento e o fecha novamente.

"Muito bem, aqui estamos. Vou te salvar, prometo." Riven diz enquanto se ajoelha em frente ao amigo. Antes que fique emotivo demais, pega o _Legendarium_ e passa para Selina juntamente com o colar. "Ao trabalho, Selina." A bruxa começa a proferir o feitiço e a porta se abre bruscamente, os dois se sobressaltam assustados.

"_NEX? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI_?" Riven grita irritado.

"Achou mesmo que eu ia perder toda a diversão? Também quero ser importante na missão." Exige.

"Se os guardas te viram, não vai ser tão divertido assim, não acha?" Selina retruca.

"Relaxa _bruxinha_, eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Usei o mapa do Riven para chegar até aqui, vocês pensam que sou idiota? Fui de ponto em ponto seguindo a rota." Conta, esnobando.

"Você _o que_? Qual mapa? Nex, o mapa estava com a gente!" O paladino mostra o papel com o mapa para os dois. "Esse mapa diz onde estão as câmeras! Parabéns, otário. Agora estamos fritos!" Diz indignado com tamanha falta de responsabilidade de seu parceiro. Nex fica ofendido com o xingamento de Riven.

"Isso não teria acontecido, se você não me desprezasse tanto cara. Confia mais na bruxa do que no paladino." Cruza os braços.

"Cala a boca, cara!" Riven está furioso. "Selina, lance o feitiço rápido, precisamos sair daqui." A bruxa assente e profere as palavras para colocar Nabu dentro do _Legendarium_. Riven pega de volta o colar e o coloca em seu pescoço.

"Pronto, e agora que já usamos magia, não custa nada um teletransporte rápido até a nave. De repente ter uma _bruxinha_ na missão é uma vantagem, não é?" Selina sugere encarando Nex cinicamente e os leva até a nave.

**SOLARIA**

"Mãe, eu não quero saber! Essas duas são traidoras e não merecem trabalhar no palácio!" Grunhi Stella irritada.

"Querida, eu também não sou a maior fã delas, mas aqui em Solaria acreditamos em segunda chance e a família da Condessa Cassandra é muito influente. A última coisa que precisamos é de inimigos. As aparências são importantes." Explica a rainha Luna com sabedoria e calma para a filha.

"Se esse treinamento para rainha que estou fazendo nos últimos dias é tão importante e sigiloso essas duas asinhas com cara de peixe não deveriam estar bisbilhotando nossas táticas!" Retruca Stella.

"Elas não vão bisbilhotar seu treinamento. Têm outras funções."

"Eu estou cansada, quero as minhas amigas e o meu namorado. Não aguento mais ficar presa aqui." Reclama.

"Filha, você deveria ser mais agradecida por suas oportunidades. Você tem grandes responsabilidades como herdeira do trono. Ou tudo isso é uma brincadeira para você?" A rainha repreende o comportamento.

"Eu só estou querendo dizer que se minhas amigas e o meu namorado estivessem aqui estaria mais feliz e segura." Stella propõe.

"Você não precisa de ninguém para ser feliz. Só de si mesma. Entenda isso. Uma rainha não tem que depender dos outros."

"Pelo menos quando eu virar rainha terei o poder de decisão supremo, vou me casar com o Brandon e ponto final. Não precisarei das opiniões egoístas suas e nem do papai." Stella sai da sala do trono segurando o choro.

"_Hmmm_, parece que não é um dia muito bom para a princesinha de Solaria." Ironiza Chimera bloqueando a passagem.

"Sai fora." Diz Stella secamente.

"Ui, quanto mau-humor. Eu que não quero morar em um planeta onde você é rainha." Desdenha a fada.

"Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar." Corta Stella. "Agora se me dá licença vou me retirar." Mantém a classe e sai de cabeça erguida em direção ao seu quarto esperando manter distância suficiente para deixar as lágrimas rolarem novamente.

** MAGIX**

"Então está combinado, agora que terminamos a mudança, eu, Helia e Brandon vamos para Solaria fazer uma visita surpresa para a Stella e depois voltamos com ela para a festa de aniversário da cidade de Magix." Flora repassou a programação enquanto os especialistas terminavam a revisão da nave. Ela sugeriu essa viagem para o Brandon passar mais tempo perto dos pais da Stella e receber uma aprovação. Brandon concordou, mas pediu para que ela e Helia acompanhassem-no, assim ele ficaria mais confiante, afinal seu melhor amigo, Sky, também estava ocupado com os problemas do próprio reino, seria egoísta da sua parte atrapalhar.

"Isso! Manda um beijo pra Stella, fala que estou com sauda..." Bloom foi interrompida com o toque do seu _magicphone_. Era a Musa. "Oi Musa, como está a viagem? E a Aisha? Estão se divertindo?" Perguntou entusiasmada.

"_Ahm... Uhmm"_ Musa se enrolou um pouco, então Aisha ainda não tinha contado para as Winx da briga que tiveram, pensou. _"Ela precisou voltar antes, queria saber se já chegou em Alfea."_ Perguntou torcendo pra Bloom não estranhar a situação.

"É mesmo? Por quê?" Indagou Bloom.

"_Ahm.. É uma longa história, mas me avisa quando ela chegar, ok? Estou voltando hoje também no primeiro voo."_ Musa tentou disfarçar voz tristonha, mas não foi suficiente.

"Musa, você está bem?" Já era tarde, Musa desligou o telefone antes de Bloom terminar a pergunta. "_Ué?_"

"O que houve?" Questionou Flora com um olhar preocupado.  
"Eu não entendi nada, a Musa parecia chateada e a Aisha já voltou da viagem sem ela."

"Será que elas brigaram? Talvez eu deva ficar aqui..." Sugeriu Flora.

"Fica tranquila, são só suposições, deve ter havido um mal-entendido, só isso. Eu cuido da situação com a Tecna." Assegurou Bloom. "O Brandon precisa do seu apoio, e a Stella também! Cuida dela por mim, Flora."

"Tudo bem, mas se precisarem de mim, por favor, não hesitem em me chamar!" Ressaltou Flora. Elas se despediram e Bloom apressou-se para ligar para Aisha, infelizmente a amiga não atendeu.

"_O que será que está acontecendo?_" Suspirou Bloom, e saiu em busca da Tecna para pedir ajuda.


	7. Parte 6

**PLANETA ESPERO**

Riven passou a viagem inteira tentando se comunicar com seus amigos, mas falhou em todas as tentativas. Estava inquieto, talvez fosse o destino o impedindo de contar para todos que havia sofrido uma traição pelo Nex e por Selina ou o próprio medo de ter que expor seu plano. Decide não tentar mais e fica estudando o mapa de Espero, para não perder tempo assim que chegasse no local.

"_Acho que é mais fácil parar dentro da floresta assombrada... Assim a ida e a volta ficam mais rápidas, e posso ir ajudar meus amigos_." Fala consigo mesmo. Acelera para cima da floresta, mas algo dá errado. A nave perde altitude antes mesmo de passar em cima da floresta, como se uma barreira o tivesse impedido de passar. "_Droga, droga, droga!_ Por que os sensores não capitaram essa barreira?!" Lamenta-se ao tentar controlar a nave, que caí bruscamente. Atordoado, pega a mochila com o livro e saí rapidamente da nave, em busca de ajuda. Felizmente não se machucou, mas está confuso.

"Riven!" Uma voz fininha o chama do lado de fora da nave.

"Santo dragão, com que força eu bati a cabeça? São duas pixies? Quanto tempo que não vejo uma." Riven leva a mão a sua testa.

"Sim! Somos nós, não acredito, eu estava certa, Livy!" A pixie com chapéu de bobo da corte exclamou.

"Espera aí, certa sobre o que?" Riven pergunta.

"Hoje eu estava lendo as cartas, como sempre faço, e apareceram três cartas. A carta do viajante, a carta da estrela, que significa esperança, sempre ela se manifesta, relacionamos ao planeta de Espero, e a carta de ligação, que achei que poderia ter algo relacionado a Livy, afinal ela é a pixie dos recados, então a trouxe comigo. De acordo com minha leitura um viajante precisava de nossa ajuda no planeta de Espero." Concluiu a pixie.

"Jolly, você é fantástica!" Livy abraça sua irmãzinha. Riven está chocado com as informações, nunca acreditou nessa coisa de _Tarot_, mas a pixie o deixou impressionado.

"Impressionante..." Comenta baixinho.

"Quando chegamos aqui, não percebemos nada anormal, achei que tinha alguma falha na minha leitura, porém assim que vimos a nave de fonte rubra perdendo altitude soube que estava no lugar certo." Assume feliz.

"Pois é, meu plano era entrar na floresta com a nave, mas pelo visto existe uma barreira invisível que não permite." Lamenta-se.

"O que faz aqui Riven? E com a nave de Fonte Rubra? Achei que não estava mais na escola." Comenta Livy, perdida. Riven suspira e conta poucos detalhes do plano, sem citar nomes ou o que realmente pretendia fazer.

"... estava transportando dois prisioneiros também, mas não importa, minha missão é mais importante." Finaliza.

"Podemos ajudar, eu posso acompanha-lo, sei ler o caminho como ninguém." Sugere Jolly, ele não duvidava da destreza da Pixie depois do que tinha ouvido.

"Lamento, mas não vou colocar mais ninguém em perigo por causa dessa missão, vocês não precisam me acompanhar, além do mais, quero que façam um favor para mim." Riven encontrou a oportunidade certa para alertar Magix sobre o perigo.

"O que precisa, Riven?" Perguntam animadas.

"Você é a pixie dos recados, não é? Mande um recado para Magix. Avise as Winx que um possível monstro, eu não sei bem... Um reinado sombrio... Estão próximos a atacar perto do bosque da clareira de Magix. Melhor anotar, para não esquecer." Alerta sabendo que a pixie tinha uma reputação de problemas com memória, o que Riven sempre achou irônico, sendo que ela é a pixie dos recados.

"Pode deixar, vou num piscar de olhos." Livy diz animada.

"E mais uma coisa... Não conte a _ninguém _onde me encontrou, por favor!" Suplicou.

"Sim! Combinado, Riven... _Ué_, cadê a Jolly?" Pergunta sentindo falta da amiga.

"_Você entrou na Floresta Sombria! A partir de agora precisará provar sua verdadeira coragem para sair."_ Diz uma voz vindo de dentro da floresta.

"Estou aqui!" Grita a pixie.

"Jolly! Você entrou na floresta!" Riven exclama indo até o portal.

"Então, passando esse portal não tem mais volta, assim você não pode me impedir de te acompanhar, além do mais, essa é uma missão pela qual eu fui chamada, esqueceu? As cartas não mentem." Pisca. Riven balança a cabeça irritado, além de colocar a vida de muitas pessoas em risco em Magix, agora tinha colocado a de uma pixie inocente.

Livy começa a chorar. "Se cuida, Jolly! Volta inteira."

"Vou cuidar dela, prometo. Tem minha palavra." Riven faz um carinho na cabeça da pixie dos recados, que suspira e ultrapassa o portal. Como ela está curiosa decide primeiro ver a nave.

"_Você entrou na Floresta Sombria! A partir de agora precisará provar sua verdadeira coragem para sair."_ Diz a voz novamente dentro da floresta assim que Riven passa para o outro lado, um arrepio sobe em sua espinha.

**SOLARIA**

Stella saiu do banho pronta para descansar. O treinamento de rainha era puxado e parecia impossível ter uma conversa de igual para igual com os seus pais. Ela estava decidida a fazê-los escutar suas ideias e pensamentos. Stella era uma fada guardiã, entendia bem de suas responsabilidades e queria ter forças para enfrenta-los e prometeu para si mesma que amanhã seria este dia.

Quando foi apagar a luz notou um objeto voador estranho perto da porta e por reflexo atirou uma das almofadas de sua cama nele. De repente Brandon, Helia e Flora se materializam em sua escala real estupefatos contra a parede. A fada se sobressalta, mas logo identifica-os e pula de felicidade em cima do Brandon.

"Não acredito que realmente esteja aqui" Fala em meio a beijos. "Obrigada por o trazerem, não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim". Agradece aos amigos, Flora e Helia com os olhos brilhantes.

"Ah, nós sabemos sim, por isso o trouxemos!" Sorriu Flora antes de ser esmagada por Stella.

"Como está o pessoal? E a Bloom? Estou morrendo de saudades... Eles tiraram todos meus meios de comunicação! Estou me sentindo uma princesa de contos de fada, presa no palácio." Lamenta Stella.

"Sinto muito por isso, mas viemos te alegrar um pouco." Disse Flora.

"E o Brandon também estava enlouquecido, precisava da sua companhia..." Complementou Helia.

Stella sorriu apaixonada para o especialista. "Você não vai embora, né?" Perguntou.

"Claro que não, só saio se você vier junto!" Falou decidido.

"Esse é o Brandon que eu amo!" Beijou-o novamente. E logo pensou. "Vocês precisam de um lugar para dormir, posso criar uma porta no meu quarto para acessarem o dormitório de hóspedes que fica ao lado... É melhor que ninguém os veja pelos corredores. Meus pais estão super rígidos sobre a confidencialidade do meu treinamento." Falou em tom de tédio.

"Me parece ótimo, Stella." Agradece Flora.

"Falando em rigidez, vimos a Chimera perambulando lá fora, faz ideia do que seja?" Indaga Brandon.

Stella bufa e revira os olhos. "Nem me fale, aquela tonta e a mãe dela estão morando no palácio... Faz parte do esquema de manter as "_aparências de Solaria_". Não quero falar sobre isso." Senta na cama exausta.

"Bom, nós vamos por ali então, amanhã nos vemos Stella. Boa noite, Brandon." Diz Flora passando pela porta. Helia a segue e em seguida a fecham.

Brandon vai tomar uma ducha rápida e depois deita-se ao lado de Stella. Ela sorri com o calor dele. "_Você é meu lar" _sussurra e aninha-se no especialista.

No outro quarto, Flora e Helia também já tomaram uma ducha e estão prontos para descansar.

"Espero que consigamos bolar um plano para fazer o rei e a rainha aprovarem o Brandon, se não toda essa viagem será em vão." Diz Flora insegura.

"Eu não diria que foi em vão. A felicidade no rosto de Stella se assemelhou a flores recém desabrochadas na primavera." Helia falou poético.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" Flora admitiu deitando na cama formando um sorriso torto.

"Eu também te amo, minha Flora. Boa noite." E adormeceram rapidamente, estavam exaustos da viagem e amanhã seria um dia longo.

**ANDROS**

Aisha finalmente chegou em Andros. Correu para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Precisava refletir um pouco, não estava gostando das suas atitudes, ela não era assim. Nex devia ter uma boa explicação para esse sumiço...

E dentro de seu coração ela sabia que não era só essa mentira que a estava atormentando. Musa tocou em uma ferida antiga, quando trouxe à tona Nabu. A fada suspirou algumas vezes. Fazia alguns meses desde que o visitou pela última vez, há tempos que não precisava desabafar.

"_Talvez eu deva contar pra ele um pouco do que tenho passado._" Sussurrou para si mesma. Inquieta, com uma perturbação no peito decidiu levantar e seguir para a torre onde ficava mantido o corpo.

Andando discretamente pelo palácio para não ser vista, se preocupou com a movimentação incomum na ala da torre. Poucos sabiam do que estava guardado lá, não fazia sentido tantos guardas agitados.

"_Aisha!_" Exclamou a mãe de Aisha e rainha de Andros.

"Mamãe, o que está acontecendo?" perguntou alarmada. A rainha segurou suas mãos na altura do peito.

"O corpo de Nabu está desaparecido." Anuncia.

Aisha se desvencilhou do consolo da mãe e deu passos para trás angustiada balançando a cabeça negtaivamente.

"Não pode ser! Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" Questionou segurando as lágrimas, logo agora que precisava tanto de Nabu.

"Estão procurando nas câmeras, acabaram de perceber o sumiço, pois poucas pessoas frequentam este lado do palácio." Explicou o rei de Andros. "Não se preocupe filha, encontraremos os culpados."

"Vou ajudar, o que posso fazer?" Perguntou decidida.

"_Rei Teredor_!" Exclamou um dos guardas que seguia em direção a família real segurando um aparelho nas mãos. "Encontramos um suspeito nas filmagens!"  
"Mostre-me agora!" Vociferou. Obedecendo, o guarda virou o aparelho para eles.

"_NÃO PODE SER!_" Aisha gritou levando as mãos a boca. Ela não acreditava no que estava assistindo. Era Nex.

**MAGIX**

"Muito bem, este é o prédio." Afirma Timmy. Os especialistas estacionam a moto.

"Parece sombrio..." Comenta Bloom, colocando as mãos nos braços, como se fosse se proteger.

"É uma das construções de Magix que foi abandonada ao longo de sua obra, por estar fora da lei. Diz a lenda que uma criatura maléfica reinava abaixo dela, por isso ninguém habita aqui." Conta Tecna.

"Que coisa horrível. Mas essa criatura existe?" Pergunta Sky.

"É só uma lenda... Ninguém nunca a viu, preferiram prevenir do que remediar." Explica a fada da tecnologia.

"Pelos cálculos do _GPS_, Riven estava em uma altitude mais alta. Podemos começar a procurar a partir do quarto andar do prédio." Sugere Timmy, arrumando os óculos no rosto.

"Ok, vamos lá." Sky guia o grupo pelas escadarias do prédio abandonado. Não há sinais de habitação, apenas restos de obra e materiais de construção velhos. "Tem certeza de que o Riven estava aqui? Aparentemente ninguém anda por esse lugar há anos."

"Parece os filmes de terror que eu era obrigada a assistir na Terra, essas cenas sempre me deixavam apavoradas." Diz Bloom arrepiada. "Sabem aquele momento que aparece um _serial killer_ com uma faca na mão no final do corredor?" Perguntou intimidada. "Bom... Pode ser que ele não estivesse aqui..." Bloom é interrompida por Tecna.

"Vejam, amigos! Ali..." Tecna aponta. "Parece que tem uma luz acesa!" Os amigos correm para a porta entreaberta. Sky pede para os amigos esperarem e entra primeiro, não quer colocar em risco seus melhores amigos.

"_Santo Dragão!_" Exclama o príncipe.

"Sky, o que foi?" Bloom entra assustada, seguida de Tecna e Timmy. O grupo observa o apartamento, é um loft de apenas um ambiente, tem milhões de mapas e colagens nas paredes, um colchão velho no chão e plantas baixas, canetas e anotações por todas as partes do apartamento. A mesa principal está coberta de livros e impressões. "Acho que encontramos o covil secreto de Riven." Bloom afirma.

"O que é que ele está aprontando?" Pergunta Tecna, analisando as paredes.

"Nem imagino, mas eu descubro!" Exclama a fada da chama do dragão, decidida.

**PLANETA ESPERO**

"O _Legendarium_ era tudo pra mim. De certa forma é um objeto que me transmite segurança, um propósito. Sem ele eu sou só a Selina com todo o meu passado humilhante." Selina explicava ao Paladino, desabafando.

"Assim como você fez suas próprias escolhas no passado, pode redimir seu futuro. Nem todas as bruxas são más, sabia?" Tentou encorajá-la, sentia-se mal por ter julgado tanto Selina, afinal ela era apenas uma garota que estava em descrença sobre a própria vida, seus atos e sentimentos, sem ter alguém para confiar.

"Você mesmo disse que as bruxas não amam...". Completou magoada, ela ainda não entendia porque era tão importante tentar fazer o Nex conversar com ela de igual pra igual. Só desejava que ele não a julgasse mais.

"Eu estava com raiva de você... Agora não estou mais." Ele sorri para ela. Novamente há uma troca de olhares. Selina não compreendia a sensação que a banhava da cabeça aos pés. Nunca havia sentido antes.

Nex estava curioso com sua empatia pela bruxa. A proximidade entre eles permitia Selina inalar o aroma do seu perfume e o formato dos lábios dela atraiam o olhar do Paladino, estavam há pouquíssimos centímetros de distância fecharam os olhos. Um forte impacto da gravidade os fez sair do chão e voltarem com tudo.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Selina assustada. Nex a ajuda a levantar.

"Não sei, parece que a nave perdeu altitude... Você está bem?" Perguntou.

"_Sim..._" Selina continuava tímida, ainda mais agora que o clima foi interrompido por um pouso forçado. Eles ficam um tempo sem dialogar.

"Riven deve ter sobrevoado por cima da floresta."Nex corta o silencio. "Ouvi dizer que não se pode atravessar por ela, existe uma barreira de proteção para evitar o acesso por outros locais, assim ficaria muito fácil entrar e sair dela a hora que quisessem, sem cumprir os desafios ou até resgatar pessoas que desapareceram durante o percurso." Explica.

"Pelo visto essa floresta não é nada agradável mesmo." Teme.

"Não... pelo que já me contaram que poucos conseguem sair dela. Dizem que os desafios são terríveis." Complementa. Eles ficam por um tempo em silêncio prestando atenção no entorno.

"Precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui. E ajudar o Riven." Diz Selina.

"Aceito sugestões... Eu que não coloco mais minha mão nessa grade, depois do choque que levei, acho que ainda tem alguns fios do meu cabelo que não voltaram ao normal." Brinca o paladino.

"Verdade, esse aqui está espetado ainda..." A bruxa leva sua mão até o cabelo de Nex, causando uma tensão entre os dois novamente, aquela proximidade afetava ambos, Selina se sentia ruborizada e o ar parece rarefeito, mas uma voz infantil e doce quebrou todo o clima.

"Isso mesmo! Magix foi solta por um monstro do livro. Ou será que o livro foi solto pelo monstro? O que é que Magix tem a ver mesmo?" Livy sobrevoava perdida. Nex e Selina se afastaram e chamaram a Pixie.

"Ei, você! Pixie!" Gritou Nex.

"_Ahm_, oi!" Livy se aproximou e entrou na cela.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Selina.

"Preciso me apressar para algum lugar porque alguém está em perigo!" Comenta perdida.

Nex voltou-se para a Selina com um olhar cúmplice. "_Quer a chance de se redimir?_" Sussurrou. A bruxa assentiu. "Nós podemos ajudar, só precisamos que você abra a cela. Ficamos presos sem querer, estávamos cuidando dos prisioneiros, mas com a queda eles fugiram e nos prenderam." Mentiu.

"É mesmo? O Riven comentou sobre dois prisioneiros, mas eu não lembro muito bem... O que tenho que fazer? Como posso ajudar?" Perguntou a Pixie ingenuamente.

"Só precisa apertar aquele botão e a cela vai ser destrancada." Instruiu Nex com cautela.

"Deixa comigo!" Livy respondeu entusiasmada. A cela destrancou e os dois saíram dela em um pulo.

"Muito obrigada, agora precisamos ajudar um amigo nosso." Agradece Selina, tentando não ceder muitas informações.

"E eu preciso lembrar da mensagem que estava levando..." Respondeu Livy com a pequena mãozinha no queixo.

"Você disse algo sobre Magix, um livro e um monstro... Boa sorte e até mais!". Apressou-se Nex puxando Selina pelo pulso. A Pixie desapareceu rumo à Magix. Quando desceram da nave Selina parou. "Por que parou?"

"Nex... Sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro, eu...". Confusa parou de falar, nunca havia sentido nada assim antes, seu coração estava a mil assim como seus pensamentos. O Paladino segurou as mãos dela.

"Vamos ter que descobrir mais tarde. Agora precisamos nos redimir com o Riven." Beijou a bochecha de Selina e continuou. "Consegue nos _teletransportar_ pra perto dele?". A bruxa assentiu.

"Mas primeiro precisamos passar o portal, não tem como entrar sem ser por ele." Comenta. Os dois vão em direção ao portal.


	8. Parte 7

**ESPAÇO**

Quando o trio chega na nave, decolam rapidamente para fora de Andros, antes que qualquer suspeita dos motivos pelo qual Nex estivesse no castelo surgissem. Depois de vinte minutos em plena quietação, cada um com seus pensamentos, o silêncio ensurdecedor é cortado.

"Vamos colocar a rota para o planeta Espero e deixar no piloto automático." Riven começa a falar. "Pelo que eu olhei no mapa, a viagem demora em torno de quatro horas." _E a conexão com outros lugares é praticamente nula_. Escondeu essa informação.

"Boa ideia, capitão Riven!" Nex enaltece o especialista, tentando se redimir pela sua irresponsabilidade. Estava se sentido preocupado e culpado, e se as câmeras o tivessem pego? Ele se tornaria o principal suspeito do sumiço de Nabu.

"Aproveitando que estamos no começo, vou tentar descansar um pouco, podem prometer cumprir o trabalho de vocês de ficar atentos no trajeto?" Pergunta, sem ter certeza se é o melhor a fazer. Os dois assentem com a cabeça. Riven não queria deixá-los, principalmente depois do incidente no castelo, mas precisava descansar, não dormia a três dias. Preferia aproveitar que estava no começo da rota para pregar os olhos um pouco. Por garantia, leva sua mochila e o _Legendarium_ junto consigo.

Sem ter noção de quanto tempo dormiu, Riven acorda com um barulho vindo da cabine principal da nave. Olha no relógio. _Ótimo, nem trinta minutos e eles já estão destruindo a nave._ Pensa, irritado, levanta rápido, mas começa a escutar vozes vindo do autofalante de comunicação do piloto com o resto da nave. Percebe que Selina e Nex estão discutindo e começa a prestar atenção. A conversa está baixa, mas escuta perfeitamente.

"_...seu plano é ridículo, garota..."_ Insulta Nex.

"_Por acaso você nunca teve obsessão por alguma coisa na vida?"_ Pergunta a bruxa, indignada.

"_Porque quer tanto esse livro? Acha que Riven vai deixar você sumir com o Legendarium?"_ Pergunta, curioso para entender a bruxa.

"_Eu vou roubar dele, e antes que perceba, estarei a quilômetros de distância. E eu já terei espalhado o caos, aí os queridinhos de Magix teriam muito mais problemas para resolver, do que só se preocupar com alguém que roubou um livro." _Explica, atrevidamente.

"_Aham, sei..." _Debocha o paladino.

"_Você nunca entenderia Nex! Não sabe o que é ter uma reputação como a minha! Com o livro eu era a bruxa, a vilã, eu tinha fama, eu era idolatrada por todas as bruxas que me conheciam. Elas tinham inveja de mim." _Dá uma pausa pensando em seu discurso. _"Quando tranquei o Legendarium, achei que poderia mudar, mas fiquei conhecida como a bruxa capacho das Trix ou a fada que virou bruxa e depois quis ser fada novamente... Eu não aguento mais isso! Quero minha vida de volta, quero ser uma bruxa de verdade! Não quero que as pessoas me olhem com pena."_ Exclama, Selina. Riven fica paralisado com o que escuta.

"_Falando assim sua vida parece miserável e patética. Como de todas as bruxas que já conheci. Então não é nenhuma novidade."_ Dá de ombros.

"_Cala a boca! Sei que você também tem segundas intenções nessa missão! Minha intuição nunca falha."_ Grita mais alto, desde que se envolveu na missão, Nex despertava uma fúria inexplicável em Selina, ela sentia que toda raiva do mundo a consumia.

"_Shiu! Fala baixo! O Riven pode acabar escutando esse seu comentário ridículo!" _Reclama Nex, preocupado.

"_Ridículo? Eu sou uma bruxa, sei reconhecer um traidor de longe! Além do mais quem ajudaria alguém a voltar a vida do ex-noivo da própria namorada?"_ Desafia.

"_Quer falar mais baixo! Você não entende! Não tem direito de julgar! É uma bruxa que nunca se apaixonou por alguém. E sabe que ninguém nunca faria isso por você."_ Tenta ofendê-la para que pare de falar sobre ele. Selina também despertava uma antipatia imensa em Nex.

"_Posso até ser uma bruxa, mas não sou burra, sei muito bem que quando se ama alguém, nunca impedirá essa pessoa de ser feliz." _Dá de ombros.

"_Eu posso fazê-la feliz! Aisha não precisa mais dele para ser feliz! Ela é minha agora! Não vou perdê-la, não depois de tanto tempo lutando por ela!" _Exclama Nex.

"_Se você tem tanta certeza do amor dela por que seria um problema o cara sair do coma?" _Perguntou sarcástica.

"_Tenho certeza do amor dela por mim, o problema é que a situação é diferente de outros ex-namorados, tipo, ela nunca terminou a relação com o Nabu, foi interrompida. Tudo vale na guerra do amor."_ Defende-se.

"_Aham, ok. E como pretende fazer isso, queridinho? Vai matar um morto?" _Selina revira os olhos. Cada vez que um dos dois retrucava, a distância entre eles diminuía.

"_Não! Não vou mata-lo diretamente, simplesmente vou acabar com o Riven. Ninguém sente falta dele mesmo, todos só pensarão que ele sumiu para sempre e depois vou devolver esse morto pro lugar de onde veio. Ninguém mais vai saber sobre essa história de poço de Espero, vou me certificar disso extinguindo o Legendarium da face dessa dimensão!"_ Expõe sua ideia. Sentindo-se péssimo, após falar em voz alta percebeu quantos sentimentos ruins havia reunido. Quando foi que se tornou tão desumano? Suas emoções estavam confusas e sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de Riven ao ouvir a parte de que ninguém sentia falta dele no seu antigo grupo de amigos. Seguiu escutando o resto da conversa impassível.

"_Você não pode fazer isso! O Legendarium não é direito seu!"_ Exclama.

"_E nem seu! E aliás, como me contou, você aproveitou nossa paradinha no covil do capitão para soltar um reinado sombrio inteiro, pense que maravilha não existir mais um livro para prendê-lo? Ele poderá atacar para sempre sem ser detido e o mérito será todo seu."_ Nex completa tentando convencê-la.

Riven não consegue acreditar em tudo que escutou, parecia cenas de filmes, quando o vilão conta todo seu plano. Começa a arquitetar um esquema, precisava agir depressa ou seria tarde demais. Segura o pingente do _Legendarium_ com força ao relembrar todos os momentos e histórias que já teve com o Nabu, e se culpa em como poderia tê-lo perdido por ser descuidado e confiar nas pessoas erradas. Estava se sentindo ridículo por ser tão ingênuo, logo ele, o mestre em enganar os outros.

A Selina era uma bruxa, estava perdida e desesperada por atenção, talvez já fosse esperado... Mas Nex? O namorado de Aisha? Um Paladino? Como isso foi acontecer? Percebe o quanto sente falta dos verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que nunca o trairiam... Então começa a se preocupar com a informação, uma criatura sombria está solta em Magix? "_Pensa Riven, pensa!" _

Encontra uma solução, não tinha certeza se teria êxito, mas talvez ajudasse. Devia colocá-lo em prática imediatamente. Esconde o _Legendarium_ dentro de sua roupa, disfarçadamente e sai do quarto nos fundos da nave.

"E aí? Onde estamos? Tentei descansar, mas a ansiedade está acabando comigo." Diz. _E outras coisas também. _Pensa.

Selina e Nex se calam rapidamente, fingindo completa distração, porém Riven percebe o quão próximos os dois estavam. Aproveita a situação.

"Se quiserem usar o quarto, fiquem à vontade." Brinca, tentando disfarçar ao máximo sua raiva. Os dois trocam um olhar cúmplice.

Nex coloca os braços em volta de Selina amigavelmente. "Nem todos temos quedas por bruxas..." e se defende cutucando uma ferida antiga de Riven.

"Algumas situações as deixam tentadoras, não é mesmo, Selina?" Retruca, o especialista, a bruxa tenta esconder quão constrangida ficou com esse comentário e esboça um sorriso amarelo.

"Ele só estava me ensinando a pilotar a nave." Finge Selina dando de ombros e se desvencilhando dos braços do paladino.

"Exato, me senti mal por ter desprezado as habilidades dela anteriormente. Nada de cenário romântico, não acha?" Brinca Nex entrando na mentira, socando o ombro de Riven, sufocado. Selina dá uma olhada em volta, e percebe que a mochila de Riven não veio com ele.

"Eu vou aproveitar mesmo para descansar." Selina começa a caminhar, Riven volta-se para o painel, procurando os comandos que vai precisar para colocar seu plano em prática. A bruxa faz um sinal, chamando Nex.

"Pensando bem, acho que vou também, você sabe fazer tudo sozinho, não é, Capitão?" Comenta Nex.

"_Uhum_, fiquem bem tranquilos. Mas antes, vou buscar minha mochila. Guardei lá na cela, sabe... só para ter certeza de que estava segura." Comentou inocentemente.

"Relaxa capitão, podemos buscar. Fica tranquilo aí." Nex se adianta e leva Selina consigo.

"_Perfeito, vamos pegar o livro!"_ Sussurra a bruxa para seu novo parceiro de crime, ele estava nauseado pelos seus sentimentos confusos.

Os dois chegam na cela, mas as luzes não acenderam, tornando a busca mais difícil, Riven estava por trás dessa falha, porém ansiosos, começaram a procurar pela mochila mesmo assim, quando o especialista percebe que eles estão dentro, ativa a proteção da cela.

"_Como se sentem caindo na minha armadilha pela própria ganancia?_" Pergunta Riven acendendo a luz e se materializando na porta.

"Riven, o que você está fazendo!?" Selina exclama em dúvida.

"Só estou me prevenindo. Essa cela é mágica. Não permite uso da magia dentro e nem é afetada pela força bruta." Explica triunfante.

"Cara, o que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Nex ingênuo, na tentativa de se salvar. "Por que me prendeu numa cela com uma _bruxa_?" O ataque verbal deixa Selina exasperada.

"Não se faça de desentendido, Nex. Eu não sou idiota. Mas você, tenho certeza de que é. Eu escutei tudo. Não sei como o microfone ligou, mas eu ouvi, ouvi todo o plano de vocês, suas segundas intenções egoístas! Estou indignado." Riven finalmente desabafa. "A Selina é uma bruxa, maldade faz parte da vida dela, mas você? Um paladino? Namorado da Aisha, uma das melhores fadas da dimensão mágica? Não posso acreditar..." Lamenta-se.

"Você não pode contar para ela! Eu falei tudo aquilo por impulso, estava confuso!" Suplica, Nex arrependido. "Você me deve uma, o salvei de ser pego com a Selina no bar!"

"Está brincando comigo? Não te devo nada! A Fada Madrinha me alertou sobre vocês. Você foi mesquinho, Nex, te dei o benefício da dúvida e agora perdi toda a confiança em você!" Riven sai irritado.

"_Riven, volta aqui!_" Nex grita segurando as grades da cela, e acaba arremessado para trás com o choque das barras.

**DOMINÓ**

"_Eu não posso atender elas e no momento não quero." _Aisha se lamentou em pensamentos. Estava pilotando sua moto a caminho de Thoren, queria tirar satisfações sobre o sumiço de Nex. Ela perguntou na escola dos Paladinos e teve a surpresa de descobrir que ninguém tinha conhecimento sobre essa tal missão secreta. Sua última esperança era Thoren, o melhor amigo de Nex. _"Se ele mentiu sobre tudo para mim... Eu juro que..."_. Interrompeu os pensamentos e sacudiu a cabeça para espantá-los.

Aisha sabia que Nex era uma boa pessoa apesar de alguns comportamentos infantis. Se ela realmente o amava tinha que dar esse voto de confiança, afinal todo esse sentimento confuso traduzia-se em preocupação. E até que era bom ter uma desculpa pra ficar longe de Musa, Aisha ainda estava muito magoada com as palavras da amiga. Ao lembrar disso, lágrimas escorreram em suas bochechas e ela acelerou a moto pra tentar esquecer tudo.

Finalmente chegou a Dominó e entrou no palácio, procurando por Thoren.

"Princesa Aisha, que surpresa agradável, o que faz aqui?" Perguntou Daphne abraçando-a.

"Oi, Daphne. Bom te ver também, mas eu preciso falar com o Thoren." A urgência em sua voz fez com que Daphne mudasse a expressão e assentisse levando-a ao encontro do seu marido.

Ele estava no trono parecendo até um pouco entediado e ficou feliz em ver Aisha, provavelmente ela teria algo interessante para contar. Sem mais delongas a fada questiona o conhecimento dele sobre uma missão secreta, o sumiço de Nex e como não consegue contato há dias.

Thoren balança a cabeça tão surpreso quanto Daphne. "Ele não conversa comigo faz umas semanas já e eu não tenho ideia de que missão secreta seria essa da qual você está me falando, somos da mesma equipe, se chamassem ele, me chamariam também. Além do mais sou o chefe da equipe. Se fosse secreta ou até mesmo de risco eu seria o primeiro a ser convocado." Acrescentou.

A fada tenta não parecer decepcionada, mas deu passos para trás como se buscasse afastar todas as suposições que começavam a surgir em sua cabeça.

"Aisha, vamos sentar e conversar um pouco, tenho certeza que ele deve ter uma explicação e... Aisha!" Daphne exclama tentando chamá-la de volta, mas a fada corre em velocidade máxima para sua moto finalmente conseguindo soltar as lágrimas que estavam presas nos seus olhos. "Guardas, segurem ela!" Daphne orderna rapidamente.

"_Já chega de tudo isso. Vou pra casa, dessa vez." _Grita internamente e liga a moto com destino a Andros, ignorando os amigos e desviando dos guardas que se aproximavam.

"Chegamos tarde, ela já foi!" Disse Daphne desolada.

"Vou contatar todos os paladinos que conheço." Afirmou Thoren convicto.

"E eu vou ligar pra Bloom!" pegou o _magicphone _digitando apressadamente. "Bloom, preciso falar com você, é urgente!"

"_Fala Daphne!"_ Ela parecia impaciente.

"É uma longa história, mas Nex sumiu há dias para uma missão e hoje a sua amiga Aisha veio perguntar para o Thoren se ele sabia de algo! Só que o problema é, aparentemente ele estava mentindo, nenhum paladino sabe sobre a missão e muito menos o Thoren. Ela saiu tão rápido daqui, não fazemos ideia de para onde ela foi!"

"_Tá brincando? Então foi por isso que ela voltou mais cedo da viagem com a Musa!"_ Bloom faz uma pausa, processando tudo o que sua irmã havia lhe contado. "_Vou tentar entrar em contato com ela e depois te aviso! Muito obrigada, te amo." _

**SOLARIA**

"Quando vamos saber a melhor hora para entrar no palácio sem que nos notem?" Pergunta Brandon impaciente andando de um lado para o outro na nave.

"Fica tranquilo, Brandon." Disse Helia. "Pensamos em tudo." Flora e o namorado falaram juntos e riram baixinho da ansiedade do amigo.

"Quando o as luzes se apagarem na maior parte do castelo, vou fazer um feitiço que vai nos deixar do tamanho de insetos e em um dos origamis do Helia, um _tsuru_, para ser mais exata, voaremos até o quarto da Stella. Vai ser fácil, fácil. Ninguém irá suspeitar." Sorriu Flora orgulhosa ao explicar o plano.

"Maneiro, mal posso esperar." Concluiu Brandon animado, estava com saudades da Stella e queria muito ser aceito pela família real de Solaria.

Depois de mais alguns minutos finalmente todas as luzes cessaram e Flora não perdeu tempo, lançou os feitiços e eles voaram para o interior do grandioso castelo.

"Eu não lembrava que ele era tão imenso" Comentou Brandon durante o caminho.

"Acho que isso tem mais a ver com a perspectiva que estamos" Explicou Helia.

"Hm... Faz sentido, nunca fui tão pequeno em toda a minha vida." Aceitou Brandon enquanto continuava olhando ao redor assimilando cada detalhe, pensando que era exatamente assim que se sentida, pequeno. "Ei, olhem ali, não é aquela tal de Chimera?"

"_Oh!_ É ela mesmo, o que ela está fazendo andando pelo palácio a essas horas?" Questiona Flora.

"Espero que nada errado, vamos descobrir!" Falou Brandon com um tom decidido.

"Não concordo, Brandon. Precisamos nos infiltrar o mais discretamente no palácio, então correr o risco dela nos notar não é a melhor opção." Sugere Helia.

"Você tem razão, vamos encontrar a Stella e deixar isso para depois." Brandon dá de ombros.

"Já estamos quase chegando, as plantas do palácio estão me guiando. É naquela porta a esquerda." Aponta Flora.

**ESPAÇO**

Nex bufou pela centésima vez, completamente arrependido. Estava se sentindo sujo, indigno, envergonhado só de imaginar no que a Aisha pensaria dele quando descobrisse. Talvez fosse melhor ele nem voltar da missão, não queria encarar a decepção que seria para a namorada.

Preso ao lado de uma _bruxa_ só o fazia se sentir mais malvado, mas quando se comparava a Selina acreditava que nem o sentimento dela havia sido tão egoísta. Ela estava certa anteriormente quando indagou sobre a certeza do amor de Aisha. Quem devia estar se questionando era ele. O que sentia por Aisha era amor ou possessividade?

"Escuta, Paladino. Vamos ficar presos aqui por algumas horas ainda, então que tal você parar de bufar antes que eu te estrangule?" Ameaçou Selina, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Dá um tempo, bruxa." Respondeu e depois balbuciou. "_Aposto que nem está arrependida._" Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, Nex de pernas cruzadas e Selina com os joelhos elevados. A presença dela o deixava inflamado.

"Como é que é?" perguntou irritada. "Repete se tiver coragem."

Nex olhou com raiva para a bruxa e repetiu "Aposto que nem está arrependida."

"Claro que est..."

"Para de falar. Não ligo a mínima para o que você diz." Interrompeu secamente.

Selina grunhiu. "Você é insuportável! Aceita que estava errado ao bolar o seu plano e pronto." Retrucou.

"Meu erro foi entrar nessa missão idiota e depois te contar meus planos! _Que merda._ É tudo culpa sua. Agora além de tudo tenho que aguentar ficar preso com você e o seu nariz arrebitado estúpido."

Selina o encara possessa. "Culpa minha? Quem está sendo infantil aqui dentro dessa cela é você, eu nem estou te julgando pelos seus sentimentos confusos." Faz uma pausa dramática. _"Estou tão confusa quanto"_ Murmura baixinho consigo mesma. Ela estava arrependida de sua atitude, iria decepcionar a Fada Madrinha mais uma vez, as Winx, quem ela tinha conquistado a confiança mesmo depois de tê-las traído.

"Não fale dos meus sentimentos, você não sabe nada sobre eles!" Disse na defensiva.

Selina deu de ombros. "Ser grosso não favorece em nada. Sou a única com quem você pode falar sobre suas decisões egoístas." Finalizou tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava chateada, pois sabia que Nex não acreditaria nela, afinal tudo o que ele enxergava era uma bruxa egoísta e seria assim que o resto da dimensão mágica pensaria dela.

"Nossos planos eram parecidos, a diferença é que ninguém esperava isso de você... Já de uma bruxa como eu..." Ela não entendia bem o motivo de querer que Nex mudasse a opinião sobre ela. Talvez porque eles passaram algum tempo juntos e ela acabou se familiarizando com sua presença. Selina sentia tanta raiva dele que parecia até simpatizar em alguns momentos.

"Desculpe." Nex respondeu depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram horas. Seu tom mudou, ele parecia mais calmo. "Estou tão envergonhado da minha atitude mesquinha, nunca achei que seria capaz disso."  
"Pelo menos você foi impedido antes de fazer alguma coisa, se isso tivesse acontecido provavelmente não conseguiria se perdoar nunca mais. Talvez sua namorada entenda seu ponto de vista, foi apenas ciúmes." Comentou tentando reconforta-lo.

"Sou um canalha, o Nabu com certeza é uma pessoa melhor pra Aisha do que eu." Admitiu amargamente batendo a cabeça contra os joelhos.

Por um ato de reflexo, Selina colocou sua mão em cima da de Nex, e ele não pareceu se incomodar. Sentiram uma eletricidade incomum e ela voltou a falar, o Paladino direcionou o olhar para ela.

"Eu também sou uma pessoa ruim, sei que me considera apenas uma bruxa mesquinha, e que a minha opinião não vale para você, mas... Nex, se você precisa de perdão, eu dou a você, está perdoado." Naquele momento ela parecia tão sincera, compreensiva e vulnerável era como se ele pudesse ver a alma dela, a bruxa não estava o julgando, só queria ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor.

Foi como se Nex tivesse realmente notado Selina pela primeira vez, e aquele seu narizinho arrebitado que tanto o chamava atenção passou a ser mais charmoso.

Quando ela ofereceu o perdão para ele, Nex realmente sentiu que sua culpa diminuiu. Agradecido, abraçou Selina, a eletricidade entre os dois apareceu novamente, os deixando sem jeito, e quando voltaram às posições ela acomodou a cabeça em seus ombros, ambos estavam exaustos. O silêncio não era mais perturbador.

**MAGIX**

Depois de receber a ligação de Daphne, Bloom e Tecna entendem o possível motivo de Aisha ter voltado mais cedo da viagem.

"Tudo bem, deixa eu ver se anotei todos os dados..." Analisa Tecna. "Aparentemente Nex disse para Aisha que tinha uma missão secreta na manhã do dia dezesseis de outubro, mas eles estavam se falando normalmente no dia quinze..."

"Que coincidentemente é a data de aniversário do Riven." Acrescenta Timmy.

"Mas o que isso tem a ver?" Pergunta Sky.

"Nada, acho... Só uma data de referência..." Diz Bloom.

"Aisha descobriu que era mentira hoje à tarde, dois dias depois do início dessa missão, quando conversou com Daphne..." Continua Tecna. "Então a melhor coisa a fazer é começar a olhar as câmeras de Magix, a partir do dia quinze."

"Afinal ele estava em Magix esperando por elas no bar e mudou de ideia, talvez tenha acontecido algo nesse dia." Conclui Timmy pegando os seus aparelhos tecnológicos e abrindo uma tela grande para invadir as câmeras de segurança da cidade usando um programa de reconhecimento facial com o rosto de Nex.

"Ali! Ele está entrando no bar!" Exclama Sky. Os amigos começam a analisar a movimentação do bar. Adiantam as imagens da gravação.

"Olha só, a Musa e a Aisha estão na fila agora." Tecna percebe.

"Mas como? O Nex ainda não saiu..." Bloom indaga. "E que eu saiba, ele a avisou por mensagem de texto que não ia ficar com elas no bar... Ou seja, eles não se viram pessoalmente."

"Vamos continuar assistindo." Timmy aconselha. Adiantando o vídeo, horas se passam, Musa e Aisha saem do bar e nem sinal de Nex.

"Será que perdemos ele saindo?" Pergunta Sky.

"Não é possível, Sky, os sensores captariam o rosto dele... Isso está muito suspeito." Afirma Tecna. "Vamos tentar achar o rosto dele em outra gravação. A busca inicia novamente.

"Olha! Ali, na rua de trás, a câmera pegou o rosto dele!" Timmy se apressa para ligar o vídeo na tela maior. Os quatro amigos arregalam os olhos ao perceber que ele estava acompanhado.

"_Riven!?_" Todos exclamam. O vídeo mostra os dois saindo de moto juntos.

"Isso pode ser importante." Tecna começa a anotar.

"Vou ligar para ele agora!" Sky pega o _magicphone_ e começa a discar.

"Não sei se vai funcionar, Sky. Liguei algumas vezes, mas depois de um tempo telefone dele ia direto na caixa postal. Estava tentando telefonar novamente, pois queria desejar parabéns, mas ele sumiu." Comenta Timmy. A ligação cai na caixa postal, Sky arremessa o _magicphone_ com raiva.

"Olha, pelo que vi nas câmeras, Riven entrou no bar meia hora antes do Nex entrar. Ele não estava acompanhado, tive a impressão de vê-lo um pouco depois na porta com alguém, mas acredito que seja só uma pessoa que trabalhe no estabelecimento." Tecna comenta.

"Tecna, tem algum jeito de você localizar Riven pelo celular?" Pergunta Bloom. "Se ele está tramando alguma, vamos descobrir de uma vez por todas. Talvez essa missão envolva os dois."

"Talvez... Mas se está desligado... É improvável." Lamenta Tecna.

"Temos que tentar! É nossa única pista... Ele deve saber onde Nex está." Diz Bloom. Tecna assente e inicia sua busca pela localização com o auxílio de Timmy.

Bloom e Sky ficam pensativos enquanto esperam, a fada da chama do dragão começa a se preocupar, o que Riven poderia estar fazendo com Nex, quais os planos? Sky se sente terrivelmente culpado por não ter mantido contato com seu amigo, talvez pudesse impedi-lo de se meter em confusão, afinal só poderia ser algo ruim para Nex não poder contar nem a sua própria namorada.

"Olha só, não conseguimos encontrar a localização atual, mas temos sua última localização com o _magicphone_ ligado, e foi bem no horário em que liguei para ele a última vez antes de começar a ir para a caixa postal." Anuncia Timmy.

"Onde?" Os dois perguntam.

"Perto do bosque da clareira." Mostra Tecna. "Analisei a região e parece que tem um edifício próximo ao local."

"Bom, o que estamos esperando? Vamos!" Bloom levanta, os quatro amigos saem em busca de respostas.


	9. Parte 8

**SOLARIA**

"A arrumadeira vai chegar a qualquer momento!" avisa Stella. Todos já estavam vestidos e reunidos na suíte da princesa.

"Como vamos nos esconder?" Pergunta Flora.

"Eu poderia tranca-los no meu _closet_, vocês já estão acostumados com as minhas roupas." Brinca. O humor dela estava elevado, a presença de Brandon e dos amigos a fiazia bem. Eles olham apavorados para ela, mas aceitam a ideia.

"Muito bem, é só por umas horinhas, assim que a arrumadeira terminar eu volto aqui e libero vocês. Daí vou encontrar um jeito de falar para os meus pais da visita de vocês e não vão mais precisar se esconder." Stella conta seu plano.

"Mas e a arrumadeira não vai entrar no seu_ closet_?" Questiona Helia.

"Não, ninguém é permitido entrar no meu _closet_ sem consentimento. Há muitas joias e pertences valiosos lá dentro." Conta.

"_Ok_, então nós vamos para lá." Concorda Flora. A princesa abre as portas e eles ficam absolutamente impressionados com a grandiosidade do ambiente."

"Ainda bem que não foi esse o closet que precisamos embalar." Brinca Brandon.

"É incrível, parece uma loja..." Flora comenta olhando para todos os lados.

"Não é nada demais..." Stella retruca sem graça. "Vou ter que deixá-los aqui, por favor evitem fazer barulho e por precaução mantenham-se próximo ao provador." Orientou apontando para o local. Os amigos assentiram e obedeceram. A fada saiu do quarto e logo ouviram a arrumadeira no quarto dela. Ficaram jogando baralho para se distrair e quando o barulho cessou e a porta fechou eles finalmente relaxaram.

"É... parece que ninguém entra aqui mesmo." Disse Brandon, mas ao falar isso eles escutaram a porta do quarto abrindo novamente e em seguida a do _Closet_. Não parecia os passos da Stella. Prenderam a respiração e fecharam a cortina do provador. Os três arregalaram os olhos ao identificarem a pessoa. Era a Chimera. Trocaram olhares.

Ela estava pegando várias coisas e jogando em um buraco mágico. Provou uma coroa e decidiu se olhar no espelho. No reflexo percebeu uma movimentação no provador e em um pulo abriu a cortina.

"Sua ladra!" Exclamou Brandon.

Flora a prendeu com um cipó mágico e a Chimera grunhiu. "Intrometidos! O que fazem aqui?" Pergunta irritada. Ela arregala os olhos entendendo tudo. "Vocês estão escondidos no castelo fazendo companhia pra fada em pleno treinamento!? O rei e a rainha vão adorar saber disso."

"E eles vão adorar saber que você estava roubando coisas da princesa! Ninguém tem permissões para entrar aqui." Diz Brandon em tom de xeque-mate.

"Ninguém, exceto a espiã da princesa. Isso mesmo. O rei e a rainha me contrataram para ficar de olho na Stella. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, ela estava muito feliz hoje." Falou com desdém.

"Por que eles te contrariariam para isso? Você não gosta dela." Pergunta Flora.

"Exatamente por isso, fadinha inútil de Alfea, eles sabem que não vou defende-la e nem acobertar suas ações." Completou satisfeita.

"Você está completamente enganada se acha que vai sair impune dessa." Ameaçou Brandon.

"Posso falar a mesma coisa de você. _Escudeiro_." Uma voz grossa e nada amigável ecoou da porta do _closet_.

"Rei Radius!" Os três exclamaram e Flora soltou Chimera e fizeram uma reverencia para ele. A Rainha Luna e Stella entraram logo em seguida.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui dentro?" Questiona Stella irritada.

"Não, Stella. O que esses três estão fazendo aqui?" Retruca a mãe.

"Eu ia contar para vocês, eles chegaram ontem. Estavam com saudades de mim e eu deles. Sei que não aprovariam a visita então os escondi, mas hoje depois das aulas explicaria tudo da melhor maneira." Explicou Stella.

"Quanta irresponsabilidade. Obrigado Chimera. Pode se retirar." Ordenou o Rei Radius, a fada saiu com um olhar triunfante.

"Ela estava..." Brandon começou a falar, mas Flora puxou seu ombro. Aquela não era uma boa hora.

"Vocês estão cegos, só pensam no poder e nas aparências! Mas mamãe, o que realmente importa é o que está dentro de nós. Estou com vergonha de ser herdeira de um reino tão ganancioso." Terminou saindo para o jardim. Brandon a seguiu, não queria ficar naquele cômodo de jeito nenhum.

"Majestade, por favor, tente entender, a Stella é uma fada valente e incrível. Jamais desapontaria vocês. Todos esses dias que passou com o curso de rainha sem contato com o mundo a fora foi tão difícil e mesmo assim não deixou de se dedicar, foi impecável." Disse Flora em um tom baixo.

"Minha jovem, sei que suas intenções são boas, mas as coisas estão difíceis para o nosso povo e um escândalo como amigos escondidos no quarto não será nada bom para a nossa imagem. Entendo que a Stella tem vida fora de Solaria, mas as obrigações dela estão aqui e não em Magix com o namorado." Conclui a mãe. Helia e Flora pensam que Brandon ficaria arrasado com o comentário.

"Vocês realmente não o aprovam, mas por quê?" O tom de Flora era respeitoso, ela queria transmitir isso.

"Simples. Porque ele não é um príncipe, está com a Stella pelo dinheiro e pela posição." Responde o rei. A rainha o olha indignada.

"Claro que não! É porque a Stella precisa aprender a ser feliz sozinha. A felicidade dela não pode depender de outros." Retrucou.

"Esse é o seu motivo, e aquele é o meu." Finalizou.

"Se me permitem, majestade..." Helia começou a falar. "Pelo que pude observar brevemente, percebi que vocês estão projetando seus medos na Stella, mas ela é muito mais forte do que a julgam."

"Sim, quando a Stella decide algo, ela não descansa até conseguir. Olhem só, ela juntou vocês dois novamente, se tornou uma fada guardiã admirada por todos e faz parte das fadas mais poderosas da dimensão mágica. Deviam estar orgulhosos dela." Complementa Flora.

"Nós temos muito orgulho dela." A rainha responde rapidamente. Mas logo em seguida reflete o quanto não presta atenção em todos os feitos da filha. "Talvez esteja na hora de dar uma chance para ela." Acrescenta olhando para o rei. Ele bufa e sai da sala.

"Como podem perceber não fomos os melhores pais para ela. Você provavelmente está certa, querida. Ela tem sorte em ter amigos tão atenciosos quanto vocês. Vou procura-la."

**MAGIX**

"Obrigada pela carona." Musa agradeceu Jared, enquanto ele estacionava na frente da varanda do apartamento do novo endereço das Winx. Como estava tudo fechado, aparentemente não havia ninguém em casa.

"Não tem de que, Musa. Sinto muito por todo o desentendimento que causei." Lamenta o especialista.

"A culpa não foi sua. Eu que fui egoísta..."  
Jared segurou a mão da fada. "Não pense assim, nos encontramos novamente por algum motivo. Estou feliz que isso aconteceu."

"Eu também estou, só não parece ser o momento certo" alegou com as bochechas enrubescidas. Os dois voltaram a atenção para uma criaturinha pequena que se materializou do nada.

"Momento certo! É isso, eu cheguei no momento certo!" Afirmou Livy.

"Livy!" Exclamou Musa levantando a palma da mão para a Pixie pousar.

"Sim, eu tenho uma mensagem das Winx urgente pro Riven sobre o livro do monstro!" Informou embaraçosa.

"_Ahm?_" Musa inclinou a cabeça confusa. E Jared mudou sua expressão ao ouvir aquele nome.

"Ah! Eu quis dizer, eu tenho uma mensagem do Riven para o monstro do livro das Winx... Ou será que... Eram as Winx?"

"Livy, deixa eu ler essa carta!" Musa pede impaciente, a Livy não tinha nada a ver com os sentimentos que afloravam nela toda hora que ouvia o nome do especialista, mas precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. "Exército de cavalheiros sombrios do_ Legendarium_ solto em Magix perto do bosque da clareira, Riven."

"Isso! Isso mesmo!" Comemorou Livy. "Magix está em perigo e hoje é bem o dia do aniversário da cidade! Ela vai estar lotada de turistas e moradores!" Concluiu assustada.

"Onde você encontrou com o Riven?" Indagou.

"Ahm... Acabei prometendo que não iria contar!" Lamentou Livy.

Musa pareceu desapontada. "Preciso encontrar as outras!" Exclamou Musa pegando seu celular.

"Mas e a Aisha?" Perguntou Jared tentando desviar a atenção.

"Infelizmente vai ter que esperar, prioridades são prioridades." Disse Musa sem expressão.

"Eu posso te levar para o bosque enquanto você tenta contato com as Winx." Propôs Jared.

"Pode ser..." Musa aceitou insegura, não queria meter Jared na história de Riven, onde ele estava afinal? Apesar de curiosa não podia perder mais tempo tentando tirar essa informação de Livy. Como ela falou para Jared, prioridades são prioridades. Subiu na moto do especialista e se despediu da Pixie, agradecendo-a.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, Riven tenta esconder ao máximo seu pavor, esqueletos e bichos estranhos aparecem cada vez mais durante o percurso, empenhado em se manter firme e cuidar da _pixie_, que aparenta estar em ótimo estado. A floresta é sombria e parece ter armadilhas por todos os cantos, mas Jolly o guia para evitá-las ao máximo.

Os dois escutam passos, e Riven reconhece uma voz.

"_Ele está ali!"_ Apontou Selina para o Especialista. Sentindo a presença de pessoas se aproximando, Riven virou-se rapidamente.

"O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Indagou com fúria serrando os pulsos e puxando sua espada.

O paladino se coloca na frente da bruxa para defendê-la da espada. "Riven, nós estamos aqui para..." Selina começou a falar, mas paralisou seu olhar quando viu Jolly.

Nex colocou as mãos em volta da bruxa, chacoalhando-a para tentar acorda-la do transe. "Selina? _Selina?!_" Exclama. Riven observa brevemente e entende o que está acontecendo.

"Relaxa, já vi isso antes, as duas estão formando uma ligação mágica. Só não sabia que havia essa conexão com bruxas." Comenta com tom de tédio.

"Antes de se assumir bruxa, Selina era uma fada" Conta Jolly orgulhosa, como se já conhecesse toda a história da sua fada de ligação.

"Eu nunca senti isso antes, é como se todo o amor do mundo despertasse no meu coração" Admitiu Selina com a mão no peito.

"Isso é fruto da nossa ligação. É inquebrável como o amor verdadeiro. Desabrochou em você os sentimentos bons que estavam esperando serem libertados." Jolly explicou, abraçando Selina.

"Mas se eu me conectei a você... Significa então que..." A bruxa estava confusa.

"Que você não é uma bruxa por essência. Só estava cega, se julgando um ser do mal." Completou Nex. Selina olhou para ele intimamente e sorriu.

"Olha, não importa o que acabou de acontecer aqui. Vocês são traidores em quem eu não confio. Voltem para a nave e vamos resolver isso pacificamente, caso contrário posso acabar com os dois num estalar de dedos." Ameaçou Riven cortando toda a atmosfera da ligação.

"Estamos aqui para nos redimir." Nex falou intensamente. Riven queria acreditar no Paladino, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos só um milagre para ele ter mudado de ideia, então não perdeu tempo.

"Queria acreditar em você, mas é impossível..." Riven repara a situação e debocha. "Ah, entendi, você começou a simpatizar com a _bruxinha_ e agora não se importa mais em salvar o noivo da sua namorada." Selina se ofende com o comentário, assim como Nex, porém o especialista se arrepende no momento em que fala, ao perceber que está sentindo inveja pela ligação entre os dois, desejava isso profundamente entre ele a Musa.

"Eles estão falando a verdade e você precisará dos dois para finalizar a missão. As cartas não mentem." Jolly proferiu sombria.

"Como posso confiar neles depois de tudo o que fizeram?" Perguntou Riven para a Pixie.

"Não precisa confiar neles, só em mim." Sorriu Jolly transmitindo segurança. Riven suspirou e assentiu.

"Tanto faz... Vamos então, já perdemos tempo demais." Seguiram pela floresta onde encontrariam desafios que nem imaginavam.

**SOLARIA**

Stella e Brandon estavam sentados na grama e a fada aninhava-se no especialista. Pelo menos ali se sentia segura. Ele acariciava seu braço. A rainha os observou por um tempo e sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Julgou o rapaz mal. Talvez Stella não sofreria tanto quanto ela no relacionamento."  
"Stella, querida, posso falar com você em particular?" Pergunta a rainha ao se aproximar.

"Qualquer coisa que queira falar comigo o Brandon pode ouvir." Retrucou mal-humorada.

"Não, Stella, tudo bem..." Falou Brandon levantando-se. A rainha sorriu aprovando o comportamento dele.

"Sei que estamos enfrentando nossas diferenças e seu pai não facilita, ele é muito intolerante, mas ele te ama e eu também. Depois de uma breve conversa com a sua amiga Flora percebi o quanto não presto atenção em você." Ela pausa um pouco e reflete. "O trabalho de uma rainha as vezes é mais difícil do que enfrentar a monstros, mas tenho certeza de que dará o seu melhor. Tenho muito orgulho de você, querida. Por favor, me desculpe por ser tão insensível."

"O que tudo isso quer dizer mãe?" Pergunta duvidosa.

"Quer dizer que confio em você e nas suas decisões. Demorei para enxergar, mas parece que finalmente entendo a fada que se tornou." Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sério? Mamãe, eu te amo!" Stella abraçou a mãe com o coração acelerado, nem acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Suas preces foram atendidas. A rainha encontrou os olhos de Brandon que as observava de longe e o convidou para participar do abraço.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

"Chegamos. Aqui fica a entrada da caverna do poço de Espero. Os desafios vão começar." Explica Jolly.

"Como assim? Que tipo de desafio?" Pergunta Riven ansioso.

"Ao entrarem na caverna devem se separar. Cada um seguirá sua intuição e...". Jolly parou de falar hesitante. "Não posso contar mais, terão que descobrir seus destinos sozinhos." Dirigiu seu olhar para o especialista. "Boa sorte, Riven. Siga seu coração." Sugeriu Jolly.

"Obrigado Jolly, obrigado por nos guiar até aqui evitando que caíssemos nas armadilhas da floresta. Economizamos bastante tempo desse jeito." Riven agradece a pequena pixie. Ela sorri e vai até o encontro de sua fada.

"Por favor, se cuida, nos veremos novamente no poço." Abraçou-a.

"Vai passar pelos desafios também?" Questionou Nex para a Pixie.

"Não preciso provar nada. Estarei lá esperando por vocês." Estalou os dedos e desapareceu. Os três engoliram seco e seguiram para a caverna.

"Bom, acho que é aqui que a gente se separa." Sugeriu Nex observando as entranhas da caverna.

"Nos vemos na linha de chegada." Se despediu Riven, seguindo por um lado, sabia que os dois precisariam de privacidade para a despedida e não queria julgá-los por isso. Nex começou a se mover, mas Selina o impediu tocando seu ombro.

"Espera." Ansiou, Selina. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e a fada começou a falar. "Não sei o que vai acontecer nesta caverna e nem depois dela. Os sentimentos da Jolly eram fortes, percebi que ela não estava de brincadeira quando falou dos desafios. Estou com uma sensação estranha..." Diz angustiada.  
"Vamos ficar bem." Nex tentou tranquiliza-la, eles se abraçaram e quando se desvencilharam estavam próximos novamente. Selina fitou os lábios de Nex, prendeu a respiração, posicionou as mãos em volta do pescoço do paladino, fechou os olhos e o beijou. Um beijo urgente e feroz.

Nex, foi pego de surpresa estremeceu, mas depois retribuiu o beijo, passando as mãos em volta da cintura de Selina, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Aquele beijo trouxe à tona milhões de sentimentos, ele não fazia ideia de o quanto necessitava desse momento.

"Parece uma despedida." Suspirou Selina.

"Já vamos nos reencontrar." Prometeu Nex.

Se afastaram e seguiram seus caminhos, Nex olhou para trás e observou a silhueta atraente Selina sumir dentro de um dos túneis. _Os desafios estão só começando_, pensou. E ele não estava se referindo à caverna.

**SOLARIA**

"Agora só temos que convencer o seu pai..." Disse Luna sentada na mesa de jantar.

"Jamais mentiríamos sobre algo tão sério. Nós três vimos a Chimera jogando vários itens do _closet_ da Stella dentro de uma brecha mágica." Contou Brandon.

"Eu nunca confiei nessas duas, mas o Rei insistiu para elas ficarem no palácio e mantermos as aparências." A rainha lamentou.

"Olha, mamãe com todo o respeito, esse negócio de aparências não está com nada. Quando descobrirem todo o esquema delas ainda vamos ficar conhecidos como trouxas que se deixam enganar por duas cretinas mimadas." Reflexionou Stella.

"O que sugere?" Perguntou com respeito querendo saber a opinião da filha.

"Sugiro que expulsemos elas de Solaria até a próxima geração!" Stella falou decidida.

"Com todo o respeito, sugiro que as façamos confessar e pedir perdão em público." Brandon falou intimidado. Flora e Helia sorriram orgulhosos para a decisão do amigo.

"Estou admirada, Brandon. Você tem provado cada vez mais seu valor. Concordo com sua sugestão." A rainha admitiu terminando sua xícara de chá. "Se me permitem preciso ter uma longa conversa com o rei Radius." Os quatro se entreolharam com um sorriso cumplice e quando a rainha saiu da sala eles brindaram comemorando.


	10. Parte 9

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

"Olá Riven, vejo que chegou ao seu destino, a sua porta para a entrada do poço. Está disposto a passar pelo desafio?" Questiona uma voz misteriosa semelhante a que ele ouviu ao passar pelo portal da floresta.

"Farei o possível e o impossível para salvar meu amigo." Responde sem excitação.

"Excelente, entre." A porta se abre. Depois de um clarão, Riven sente uma sensação estranha e avista uma mulher de meia idade e cabelos longos de cor semelhante ao dele.

"Quem é você?" Indaga intimidado. Algo dentro de si diz que essa mulher não lhe é estranha. Mas ele não quer aceitar seus pensamentos, era impossível.

"Você sabe quem eu sou... Já nos conhecemos." Afirma.

Imobilizado pela inundação de pensamentos que afloram dentro de si ele engole seco antes de responder. "_Mãe?_" Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto, e Riven luta contra elas.

"Oh meu filho, não chore...". Suplica sua mãe paralisada, incerta se deve abraça-lo ou não.

"Não." Riven nega decidido. "Isso é só uma visão, deve ser parte do desafio." Conclui.

"Não é uma visão, eu sou real. Estou aqui, filho." Ela tenta segurar a mão do especialista vagarosamente.

Com um turbilhão de sentimentos a flor da pele Riven decide perguntar o que assombra seus dias desde que foi deixado. "Você... Você me abandonou, por que? Não me amava?"

"Oh não diga isso... Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, querido..."

Riven a fitava sem entender. Se ele era a melhor coisa por que o rejeitou? Seguiu calado e ela prosseguiu.

"... Já eu estava encrencada de todas as formas possíveis, a última coisa que queria era estragar o seu futuro por sempre te relacionarem a nós." Lamenta-se.

"Eu não estou entendendo." Comenta confuso.

"Tudo bem, não precisa. Só desejo do fundo do meu coração que um dia possa me perdoar."

"Mãe, eu..." Falhou ao continuar, aquela palavra mãe, era tão estranha, ele nunca teve uma imagem associada a mesma e agora ela estava materializada em sua frente. "Se eu conseguir te perdoar, significa que tenho chances de salvar o Nabu?"

Ela o observava feliz. "Talvez." Respondeu. A mulher acariciou seu rosto docemente. "Meu querido, me enche de orgulho ver quem você se tornou. Fez valer a pena tudo que fiz para te salvar do seu destino."

Riven incrédulo, nem ouviu a última frase. "Meu destino? Orgulho de mim? É impossível. Avaliando todo o meu passado e todas as vezes que fui egoísta e desprezível não acredito que um simples perdão vá absolver todas as coisas ruins me tornando digno. Honestamente, tenho receio de não ser capaz de passar nessa prova." Admitiu amargamente.

"Olhe para esse espelho, filho" Apontou para o lado esquerdo onde seu reflexo surgia. "O que você vê?"

"Nada, só eu mesmo." Respondeu rapidamente. "Espera, tem uma coisa meio transparente aparecendo... Uma aura, ela é azul meio arrocheada..."

"Sim, querido. Mas quem manda na cor dela somos nós. Nossos sentimentos. Quando ela está vermelha significa que estamos rodeados de trevas e maus pensamentos. Quando ela está azul, significa que estamos puros, cheios de energias positivas." Explicou. Riven logo percebeu que a aura da mãe refletida no espelho era roxa com pontos vermelhos e leves partes azuis, o que isso significava?

"Então quer dizer que eu estou quase puro. Será que um dia serei conquistarei a aura azul?"

"Concentre-se no espelho e pense no que te faz feliz."

Riven obedeceu. Começou pensando em toda a alegria que sentia quando estava reunido com os especialistas e as Winx, logo todos apareceram no reflexo, juntamente com flashbacks do Nabu o ensinando truques e ouvindo seus dilemas. Procurando ansioso no grupo, encontrou a fada que fazia seu coração crescer. Lá estava Musa toda sorridente correndo em sua direção.

"Pronto." sua mãe disse fazendo com que seu reflexo voltasse.

Riven se sobressaltou ao observar o espelho novamente. "Minha aura está azul!".

"Todos nós temos o bem e o mal dentro de nossos espíritos. Precisamos lutar todos os dias para o bem vencer." Discursa.

"Mãe, muito obrigado por isso." Abraçou-a intensamente, ele estava se sentindo tão completo e amado naquele momento. Todas as energias negativas e angústias pareciam ter sumido.

"Filho, o seu coração é puro, diferente do resto de sua linhagem. Rodeie-se das pessoas que despertam isso em você. Eu te amo." Ela apertou ainda mais o abraço e de repente outra luz com uma onda de calor fez tudo desaparecer.

"Mãe?" Perguntou confuso. "_Onde posso te encontrar?_" Perguntou. Mas já era tarde. Olhando ao seu redor recuperando a visão, encontrou Jolly e o poço. Mas estava perplexo demais com tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer para falar alguma coisa.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

"_Como devo chamá-la? Bruxa ou fada?_" Pergunta a voz misteriosa.

"Selina." Responde fria, tentando evitar demonstrar suas emoções ao máximo.

"_Excelente resposta, mas evitar as emoções a transformará em uma criatura maléfica._"

"Eu não quero ser definida por bruxa ou fada, quero ser definida por quem eu sou, só isso." Retruca.

"_Compreendo... E está preparada para o desafio que ultrapassa essa porta?"_

"Só vou descobrir quando sair dela._" _Respondeu com medo.

"_Pode entrar._" Selina excita um pouco, suspira, mas segue até o outro lado da porta.

"_Selinaaaa!_" A voz de Riven chama sua atenção, ele está em frente ao poço de Espero, mas existe um abismo entre os dois.

"Riven? Mas e a prova? O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta inquieta, a porta atrás dela se fecha bruscamente.

"Não tinha prova nenhuma para você, era só um jeito de intimidar as pessoas ao passarem pela porta, eu já passei pela minha."

"Onde está o Nex?" Observa seu redor.

"Ele não passou pela porta ainda, preciso que me arremesse o livro, não temos muito tempo, meio segundo e a caverna vai explodir." Grita.

"O _Legendarium_? Mas onde ele está? Porque meio segundo?"

"São as regras, ao ultrapassarmos a porta, temos um minuto para usar o poço. O livro está na minha mochila, ali nas correntes." Selina encontra as correntes e corre em direção a elas.

"_Selina, me ajuda!" _A voz de sua pixie a faz mudar o rumo.

"Jolly, cadê você?" Exclama assustada.

"_Estou atrás da porta! Rápido, monstros estão nos atacando, Nex não consegue pará-los. Está muito ferido!"_ Selina tenta abrir a porta, mas falha, então lança todos os feitiços possíveis para arrombar a porta e começa a usar a força física.

"Como eu abro a porta? Não consigo! Nada funciona!" Diz angustiada.

"_Selinaaa_, o livro! Vamos perder o Nabu para sempre!" Riven exclama desesperado do outro lado da caverna.

"Eles estão em perigo! Precisamos ajudá-los!" Indica sem saber o que fazer.

"_Selina, você precisa escolher! Não temos tempo!_" O Riven grita ainda mais.

"Não, não é justo!" Corre até a mochila com lágrimas em seus olhos, pega o livro, o arremessa para Riven, e levada até o outro lado do abismo por uma força desconhecida, uma explosão acontece na porta. _"Jolly! Nex! Não!_" A fada corre em direção a eles, mas já e tarde. O brilho da explosão inunda a caverna.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

"_Bem-vindo ao desafio, Nex. Você chegou ao seu destino. Está disposto a enfrentá-lo?_" A voz misteriosa o saluda.

"Sim." Responde, tenso. Além da responsabilidade que tinha com a missão, agora precisava cumprir a promessa de voltar aos braços da garota que roubou seu coração de forma inesperada.

"_Posso ler tudo que está pensando, sabia? Seus sentimentos ainda são egoístas, paladino._" Dá uma pausa, Nex engole seco. "_Agora pretende salvar o ex-noivo da sua namorada para não ter que tomar responsabilidades e enfrentar as consequências por ter se apaixonado por outra._" O paladino soca a parede com raiva. "_Você terá que provar ser válido, ou passará o resto de sua vida preso nessa floresta e não cumprirá a promessa que fez a sua nova fada._"

"O que eu tenho que fazer?" Pergunta impaciente.

"_Você irá descobrir._" A porta se abre, e Nex entra.

Uma luz forte o atinge, e chão em que está pisando treme como se houvesse um terremoto.

"_Mas o que?..._" Resmunga.

"Cuidado!" Alguém o alerta, ao virar depara-se com Nabu bem na sua frente.

"Como? Você voltou? O poço? Deu certo? E o meu desafio?" Nex pergunta confuso.

"Sim, deu certo temos que nos apressar, a caverna está desmoronando, não precisa mais passar pelo seu desafio." Avisa aflito procurando a saída.

"Mas, não, e os outros? Cadê a Selina?" Questiona ansioso.

"Ela já conseguiu sair com o Riven e a Jolly, só falta a gente!" Fala Nabu apressado.

"Tudo be..." O chão abaixo deles sede e os dois caem. Nex em uma agilidade impressionante segura com uma mão no final do chão da caverna que cedeu e com a outra um dos pés de Nabu.

"_Nex!_" Exclama.

"Calma, vamos conseguir!" Suava frio, suas mãos estavam escorregadias e o peso do impacto ao segurar Nabu o fez quase soltar a rocha.

"Você precisa me soltar!" Exige.

"_Tá _maluco? Acabamos de te salvar e quer que eu te solte para esses espinhos enormes?" Pergunta desesperado.

"É o único jeito, se você não me soltar o chão vai ceder e nós dois cairemos nos espinhos." Nabu suplica, Nex não aceita a opinião, precisava dar um jeito de salvá-lo. Tudo que passou na missão não poderia ser em vão, e talvez dessa maneira ele pudesse ser perdoado por todos que ama, sacrificando sua vida pela de Nabu.

Com toda a força que tem, impulsiona Nabu para cima o arremessando para a boca da caverna em que tinha saído. O impacto da força faz com que a rocha em que se apoiava despedace fazendo-o cair.

"_Nex!_" Exclama Nabu. O paladino fecha os olhos e se desculpa mentalmente por não cumprir a promessa de ver Selina mais uma vez.

**SOLARIA**

"Admita, a Flora estava certa. Não damos atenção suficiente para a Stella. Fomos egoístas e julgamos ela de maneira errada. A Stella cresceu muito, temos sorte dela não ter puxado nossos defeitos." A rainha continua tentando convencer o rei. "Sem ela não estaríamos juntos de novo. Nossa história foi turbulenta, mas é a nossa história. Quero olhar para trás e me orgulhar de minhas decisões."

"E sobre o namorado dela?" Indagou o rei.

"O vi com outros olhos hoje. Ele é digno de um verdadeiro rei, Radius. Tomou decisões justas e rápidas, ele nos respeita muito e ama a Stella verdadeiramente. Está na hora de deixarmos a Stella viver a história dela." Admite a rainha.

Voltaram a sala do trono onde a Stella, Brandon, Flora e Helia os estavam esperando.

"Depois de uma longa conversa, gostaríamos de pedir desculpas a vocês Stella e Brandon, e agradecer imensamente a Flora e ao Helia por nos ajudarem a reconsiderar nossas perspectivas, foi de grande valência." Luna falou em um tom sereno e respeitoso.

"Foi um prazer, majestade. Estamos honrados em contribuir." Disse Flora com uma reverência seguida de Helia.

"Mamãe, papai..." Stella começou a falar. "Estou contentíssima por mudarem de ideia e quero que saibam que estou pronta para qualquer desafio. Obrigada por me enxergarem de verdade."

"Nós te amamos, raio de Sol." O rei Radius falou e a abraçou. "Contanto que sempre sejamos felizes será fácil manter a estabilidade e a aparência."

"Por falar em felicidade..." Stella começou tímida com um tom pidão. " Hoje é aniversário de Magix e estou pedindo permissão para me ausentar por alguns dias... Mas volto logo!" Acrescentou rapidamente. O rei e a rainha deram uma risada, finalmente pareciam mais leves.

"Claro, filha pode ir! Mas juízo hein, e Brandon, cuide dela."

"Sempre vou cuidar." Sorriu Brandon extasiado.

"Ótimo, vou separar umas coisinhas na mala e logo embarcamos." Stella falou e saiu correndo para sua suíte.

Brandon ajeitou a garganta tomando coragem. "Eu sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, e estou me contendo para não fraquejar meus joelhos porque... Queria pedir a benção de vocês para propor a Stella em casamento."

Flora e Helia se surpreenderam com a audácia de Brandon e cruzaram os dedos. O rei e a rainha não pareceram tão surpresos, mas se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Nós percebemos a afeição que você, meu jovem, tem por nossa doce Stella. Ficaremos honrados de chamarmos você de nosso filho." A rainha sorriu delicadamente.

"Pode ir na sala do tesouro escolher o diamante que quiser." Sugeriu o rei, exibindo-se.

"Com todo o respeito, já tenho um anel... Mas muito obrigado mesmo assim." Agradece envergonhado.

"Claro que já tem... E quando a Stella voltar espero que você venha junto com ela." Finalizou o rei Radius.


	11. Parte 10

**MAGIX**

Timmy segue procurando pistas em Magix, qualquer possível indicação de quem mais poderia estaria envolvido. Tecna continua concentrada em suas próprias análises, enquanto Bloom e Sky analisam a sala cuidadosamente.

"_Uma foto do Nabu, até dói de olhar..._" Comenta Bloom baixinha para o príncipe. Ele a abraça. "_Se sentimos falta dele, imagine Aisha e Riven, que eram os mais próximos._" Lamenta com algumas lágrimas saudosas nos olhos. Sky a abraça.

Após algum tempo Timmy quebra o silêncio, chamando atenção dos dois. "Parece que uma nave e alguns objetos de defesa pessoal estão desaparecidos em Fonte Rubra."

"O que? Com certeza foi o Riven!" Acusa Sky.

"As filmagens de segurança não registraram nada fora do comum, não podemos ter certeza... Já olhei diversas vezes... Uma nave entra e outra saí, não são as naves desaparecidas e nenhuma tem o Riven ou o Nex pilotando." O especialista explica ajeitando os óculos.

"Deixa eu ver." Pede Bloom. Timmy volta a gravação e repassa o vídeo. "Hm... Parece que as paredes estão oscilando." Bloom nota. "Dá a impressão de que algo estava passando..." Repassa o vídeo várias vezes.

"Realmente, como uma espécie de camuflagem... Espera! Olha ali, alguma coisa apareceu! Deixe-me colocar em câmera lenta passando de quadro em quadro." Indica Timmy.

"_Pausa! _Minha nossa! É uma nave! Veja ali dentro!" Bloom leva a mão a boca. "É a Selina, ela está dentro da nave! Junto com o Nex e Riven." Fala Bloom. Tecna levanta a cabeça ao escutar essa informação.

"Hmm, agora que você citou... A silhueta que vi perto de Riven no bar se assemelhava com a dela." Tecna pega o seu celular e assiste o vídeo novamente. "Olhem, é ela mesmo! Como não reparei antes?" Pergunta Tecna se culpando.

"Calma Tecna, não estávamos procurando por ela, passou despercebido. Nenhum de nós tinha visto, poderia ser qualquer pessoa que frequentava o bar, além do mais é uma roupa de garçonete." Bloom a consola.

"Bom, mais um ponto para colocar em nossos dados." Fala Timmy ansioso, Tecna volta a suas anotações.

"Posso falar com a Fada Madrinha, de repente ela sabe de alguma coisa... Se a Selina está mesmo metida nisso, temos que descobrir o motivo, pode ser perigoso, principalmente uma missão contendo o _Legendarium_." Sugere Bloom, tentando encontrar alguma solução rápida, ela sabia dos boatos sobre Selina ter voltado para Torre Nebulosa, mas a amiga nunca mais entrou em contato com ela.

"É, ele não seria tolo em se envolver com uma bruxa novamente." Diz o príncipe Sky.

"Foi o único jeito de roubar uma nave e sair de Fonte Rubra sem ser notado. Usando magia. Agora está esclarecido." Concluí Timmy.

"Ligando todos os pontos, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Não sei se está correto. Parece loucura. Avaliem se tem lógica." Tecna começa a explicar sua teoria vagarosamente. Timmy, Bloom e Sky prestam atenção. "Sabemos que o Riven saiu da equipe há dois meses para alcançar a paz interior, virando um herói para si mesmo. Todos os livros que analisamos aqui tem a ver com ressureição, além disso a última anotação nesse mapa conceitual está falando sobre o poço de Espero e o _Legendarium_."

"O que é esse poço de Espero?" Bloom pergunta curiosa, há tantas coisas sobre a dimensão mágica que ainda são desconhecidas para ela.

Sky ignora a pergunta. "Tecna, o poço de Espero é uma lenda... Você acha que ele foi atrás disso?" Sky questiona começando a entender aonde a amiga quer chegar.

"Calma, deixe-me terminar. O Riven tem o mapa de todos os planetas e as plantas de todos os palácios em ordem alfabética. Percebem que tem dois faltando?" Todos olham para os mapas.

"Andros e Espero? Onde quer chegar?" Pergunta Sky impaciente.

"Exatamente. Odeio ser intrometida, mas eu ouvi uma vez a Musa e a Aisha conversando..." comenta se sentindo culpada. "Vocês sabiam que o corpo de Nabu está mantido em uma torre no palácio de Andros?"

"O que?!" Bloom e Timmy perguntam em uníssono.

"Sim... E se minhas conclusões estão corretas, Riven está querendo levar Nabu até o poço de Espero..."

"...para ressuscitá-lo!" Sky e Tecna exclamam juntos. O especialista se arrepia por ter chego a mesma conclusão.

"Tecna, você está certa disso?" Bloom pergunta em choque com a informação.

"Não dá para ter cem por cento de certeza... Mas essa é a minha teoria." Tecna reafirma. E Sky também concorda.

"Mas porque o Nex estaria envolvido, e a Selina? O que o _Legendarium_ tem a ver com a história?" A fada da chama do dragão tem tantas dúvidas.

O _magicphone _de Bloom e Tecna tocam na mesma hora.

"É a Musa!" Avisa Tecna.

"Aisha está me ligando também." Bloom avisa e sai pela porta para falar com a amiga, ao sair repara pelas aberturas da construção que nuvens começam a se formar, escurecendo o dia.

"_Bloom, Nex mentiu para mim! Ele sequestrou o corpo de Nabu, acho que ele está fazendo algo terrível, não quero nem imaginar! Por favor, eu preciso de vocês antes que seja tarde demais!_" Exclama.

"Calma, Aisha, tem uma explicação para isso! Acabamos de descobrir que... _Ahn?!_" Bloom começa a tremer assim como o chão em que ela está pisando, a estrutura do prédio está se movimentando. "_Socorro! Sky! Tecna!_" Bloom corre ao encontro de seus amigos.

"_Bloom? Bloom! O que foi?_" Aisha grita do outro lado da linha. A ligação se perde e o prédio desaba.

**Alguns minutos antes...**

"Vai... atende, atende..." Sussurrou Musa torcendo para Tecna atender o telefone.

"_Alô?_" Disse Tecna do outro lado da linha.

"Tecna, ainda bem!" Solta aliviada. "Onde você está?"

"_Ahm... Por quê_?" Pergunta Tecna com uma voz insegura, mas Musa parece não notar.

"Preciso de vocês _URGENTE!_" Suplica a fada da música. "Cadê as outras?"

"_Estou com a Bloom, Timmy e Sky. O que está acontecendo, Musa?_"

"Tem um exército de cavaleiros das trevas solto em Magix! Eles estão partindo próximo do bosque da clareira para atacar!" O céu de Magix começa a escurecer assustadoramente.

"_Isso não é verdade, não faz sentido!_" Retruca a fada da tecnologia do outro lado da linha.

"Por que não? O Riven que mandou esse recado." Musa não queria cita-lo, mas precisava de uma fonte para sua notícia.

"_O Riven está com você?_" Indaga Tecna do outro lado da linha.

"Não! Mas por que não faz sentido?" Indaga Musa com muita adrenalina se apossando do corpo inteiro.

"_Porque estamos em uma antiga construção perto desse bosque e... Ahhhhh_" Tecna para de falar, Musa escuta gritos e o barulhos ensurdecedores. Perde a conexão, olha pra frente e enxerga o tal prédio desabando há alguns quilômetros. Segura firme na cintura de Jared.

"Jared! Coloque a moto em velocidade máxima! Precisamos chegar lá agora!" Musa grita angustiada apontando para frente.

"Pode deixar!" Diz acelerando a moto. Enquanto isso Musa manda um alerta para as outras Winx.

**ESPAÇO**

"Vai ser demais essa festa de Magix! O que acham do meu vestido? Comprei só para esta ocasião." Comemorou Stella. Flora e Brandon se entreolharam soltando gargalhadas. "O que foi?" Perguntou ingênua.

"Arrumamos seu _closet_, você não precisa comprar mais vestidos." Brandon abraça a fada do Sol e da Lua enquanto conta o fato. "E depois de ver seu c_loset_ do palácio então..."

"Ah... Por favor! Aquilo não é nada..." Diz Stella tentando se livrar da ideia de nunca mais comprar um vestido. Flora e Helia riem da situação.

"Com certeza vai ser uma noite muito especial, faz sentido usar um vestido inédito." Flora remenda piscando cúmplice para Brandon e Helia, só eles sabiam sobre o anúncio que ele faria hoje. "Quanto tempo para chegarmos, amorzinho?" Pergunta para Helia apoiando-se em seu banco da nave.

"Mais alguns minutos e já estaremos lá." Afirmou Helia com um sorriso. Os amigos estranham o tempo fechando em Magix pela janela.

"Nossa!" Stella exclamou olhando para seu _magicphone_.

"O que foi, meu amor? Outra liquidação imperdível?" Questionou Brandon, sarcástico.

"Não! A Musa mandou um alerta de emergência com a localização dela, olhem!" Disse mostrando a tela para os outros com os olhos arregalados. Flora também recebe.

"Me dê o aparelho aqui, por favor, deixe-me conectá-lo com o servidor da nave!" Pediu Helia com urgência.

"Rápido! Ela deve estar correndo um grande perigo." Constatou Flora, levando as mãos a boca preocupada com a amiga.

"O mapa mostra que ela está próxima do bosque da clareira em Magix." Informa Brandon analisando o computador de bordo. Ele aponta para a tela tentando entender qual a melhor rota até lá.

"Só o que me faltava... Estragar meu vestido novo neste bosque horrendo!" Brincou Stella.

"Stella!" Flora reprendeu a brincadeira da amiga.

"Me desculpa, Flora. Você sabe que não consigo me controlar em momentos como este!" Disse arrependida.

"Tudo bem, só tenta se acalmar, todos estamos tensos." Flora falou abraçando a amiga.

"Onde estão as outras Winx?" Pergunta a fada do sol e da lua angustiada.

"Identifiquei outras formas de vida além dela, talvez já estejam com a Musa." Evidenciou Helia tentando manter-se calmo, mas estava com muita dificuldade de acessar os programas de reconhecimento.

"Se o Timmy estivesse aqui ele já teria conseguido identificar quem eram os outros." Lamentou Brandon derrotado.

"Não se cobrem tanto, o importante é que estamos quase chegando." Consolou Flora. "Posso tentar avisa-la pelas plantas do bosque."

O silêncio dominou a nave e todos estavam concentrados, o clima alegre e descontraído tinha desaparecido dando espaço a angústia e impaciência.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

Riven não acreditava, depois de tudo que passou, ali estava ele, em frente ao poço de Espero. O poço que traria o seu melhor amigo de volta. Estremeceu de emoção, medo e ansiedade.

Jolly os aguardava no poço, Nex e Selina não haviam chego ainda.

"Dependo da Selina para retirar o Nabu do _Legendarium_..." Comenta Riven.

"Eles estão vindo. As provas podem ser muito complexas." Suspira Jolly, ansiosa, preocupada com sua fada.

Uma luz aparece na caverna, Selina sai de dentro dela gritando atordoada.

"Selina, Selina! Está tudo bem!" Jolly vai ao encontro da fada.

"Jolly?! É mesmo você?" Abraça a pixie e enxuga as lágrimas de seus olhos. Começa a olhar o entorno. "Riven? O poço... Mas como?" Dá um passo para trás, desconfiada, não havia um abismo e muito menos pavor nos olhos do especialista.

"Calma, foi só uma prova." Avisa a pixie, com cautela.

Nesse momento Nex é jogado de sua prova para dentro da caverna onde encontra os outros.

"Selina? Jolly? Riven?" Olha em volta procurando Nabu. "Onde está o Nabu?" Levanta rapidamente, e vai ao encontro de Selina, ansioso por seu abraço.

"Ainda não o tiramos do livro." Explica Selina, abraçada ao paladino como se nunca mais o permitisse ir embora, seu coração doía ao lembrar do desafio.

Os três cumpriram sua missão, provaram ser merecedores, e capazes de purifica seu coração. Jolly estava orgulhosa, principalmente de sua nova fada, porém a inquietação tomava conta de seu coração, sabia que nem todos ficariam felizes com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

A voz começou a falar novamente. "_Vocês provaram merecedores de chegar ao poço de Espero. Nesse primeiro momento, preciso que liberem o corpo em coma."_

Riven entrega o livro e o pingente para Selina com cautela, ansioso pelo que estava por vir, uma inquietação tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Selina destranca e retira o corpo de Nabu com um feitiço. O corpo levita diretamente até ficar em cima do poço.

"_Muito bem." _Diz a voz. "_Agora o próximo corpo." _

"Que próximo? É só esse corpo." Questiona Riven alarmado e confuso. Selina olha para Jolly, que parece estar escondendo todos os segredos do mundo em sua própria cabeça.

"_Não acreditam que o obterão o corpo de volta com vida sem algum sacrifício, não é mesmo?_" A voz pergunta e um tom indecifrável.

"Do que você está falando? Que sacrifício? Já provamos nossa valência lá atrás." Nex retruca.

"_Para trazer esse corpo de volta a vida, preciso que um corpo saudável entre no poço._"

"Para trazer o Nabu de volta, precisamos matar alguém? Isso não faz sentido!" Pergunta Riven. "Jolly, isso é verdade?" A pixie abaixa a cabeça triste e assente com a cabeça.

"_Meu jovem. Ninguém morrerá. A alma da pessoa que se sacrificar será liberta de todas as memórias afetivas já vividas nessa vida, começará do zero, sem lembranças, vazia, desabitada, oca... Só sobrará sua essência. Vocês têm trinta segundos._" A voz alerta. Um arrepio sombrio passa por todos.

"_Não acredito..._" Lamenta Riven baixinho, chutando o ar. Vira para os outros, decidido. "Por favor, não me deixem esquecer da Musa." Suplicou com lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

"Riven, não!" Nex o segura. "Você já fez muito. Não é justo!"

"Se para salvar o meu melhor amigo eu preciso sacrificar minhas memórias, não vou excitar!" Exclama. Uma dor enorme no peito o machucava, perder a Musa de suas lembranças, a única coisa boa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Mas era o preço que precisava pagar.

"De jeito nenhum, deve haver outro jeito!" Nex exclama. "Selina! Prenda-o!"

Selina faz suas cobras derrubarem Riven e as seguram no solo da caverna. Nex começa a se movimentar em direção ao poço, já se sacrificou uma vez e não se arrependeu. Agora que era de verdade, não mudaria de ideia.

"Nex! O que está fazendo?" Selina grita em desespero, segurando o braço do paladino.

"Eu preciso fazer isso, falhei como pessoa, falhei como paladino, parece certo salvar alguém para me redimir comigo, com o Riven e principalmente com Aisha." Nex segura o rosto da fada com ternura.

"Não! Por favor, eu nunca senti o que você me fez sentir! Eu não posso te perder... Não posso!" Sua voz era vacilante e lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Selina sem parar.

"Nex, não! Eu envolvi você nisso, não pode tirar meu dever de salvar o Nabu, Selina, me solte, _AGORA_!" Riven tenta convencê-los irado. A fada começa a lançar o feitiço de cobras, mas Nex a impede, segurando suas mãos.

"_Dez, nove, oito, sete..._" A voz começa a contagem regressiva.

"Eu já tomei minha decisão. Não é a primeira vez." Nex dá um doce beijo no rosto de Selina, aperta seu ombro em um lugar estratégico e a faz desmaiar. "Cuidem dela quando acordar." Nex pula no poço. A magia de Selina se desfaz, e as cobras desaparecem.

"_Não!_ Jolly faça alguma coisa! _Droga!_" Riven grita, agora livre das cobras e apressando-se para próximo do poço, a pixie sabe que não pode evitar, estava escrito no destino. Uma luz forte surge no poço quando Nabu é colocado dentro da água, cegando-os.

**BOSQUE DA CLAREIRA**

"Chegamos!" Exclamou Brandon aliviado. Ele e Helia estavam preparando a nave para pouso e tentando entrar em contato com os outros, enquanto Stella e Flora voavam para fora dela ao encontro da amiga.

"Por aqui!" Disse Flora indicando o caminho. "Entre muita poeira e escombros, as árvores disseram que viram Musa há alguns metros! Parece que um prédio desabou."

"Não pode ser!" Stella falou incrédula.

"Mas as plantas disseram que Musa não estava lá dentro." Acrescentou rapidamente para o alívio da amiga.

"Ali! Uma moto de Fonte Rubra e... _Ahhhhh_" Stella exclamou ao ser atingida por uma lança mágica.

"Stella!" Flora exclamou enquanto procurava de onde veio o que a acertou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim! Vamos encontrar a Musa!" Assentiu se recuperando da queda. Começaram a gritar o nome da amiga na esperança de resposta.

"_Eu estou aqui!_" as fadas tiveram sua atenção voltada para o lado oposto da moto. Correram em direção a Musa.

"Amiga! Que bom que está bem, o que houve?" Stella perguntou. "E _ahm_, Jared?"

"Isso é uma longa história, mas o que importa é a criatura sombria do bosque e o prédio que desabou, porque..." Musa diz com um nó na garganta.

"Porque o que?" Questionou Flora.

"Bloom, Tecna, Timmy e Sky estavam lá dentro."

"_Não..._" Stella se encolheu.

"Fique calma, Stella. Se os meninos detectaram outras pessoas além da Musa devem ser eles. Só precisamos encontrá-los depressa." Flora disse insegura tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Algumas fotos e papéis carregados pelo vento chamaram atenção das Winx. "Olhem aquilo!" Disse Musa apontando. Pegou uma das fotos e um pedaço de papel na mão, era uma foto do Nabu e a folha tinha algumas coisas escritas. "Mas o que isso significa?"

"O que está escrito?" Indagou Stella curiosa.

"Parece muito com a letra do Riven." Explicou Musa com muitas dúvidas na cabeça. Ela reconheceria essa caligrafia em qualquer lugar. "Mas não consigo entender direito, por causa da sujeira, parece uma carta."

"Às vezes aqui era onde ele estava morando..." Sugeriu Flora.

Helia e Brandon chegaram e com eles Aisha distraindo-as de suas teorias. Musa escondeu a foto rapidamente e se sentiu ainda pior pelo que fez com a amiga nas Terras Selvagens. Enquanto isso Aisha estava angustiada porque só a Bloom sabia do sumiço do corpo de Nabu e aparentemente eles estavam em perigo, por fim decidiu deixar essa notícia para depois.

Flora e Stella explicaram a história, e Brandon nem pensou duas vezes antes de entrar nos escombros, se seus melhores amigos estavam lá dentro ele faria qualquer coisa para salva-los.

"_Vamos, cara eu sei que você tá aí, me dá uma luz!_" Sussurra Brandon para Sky movendo com dificuldade pedaços da construção desabada.

"Espera Brandon, eu posso ajudar, as raízes são mais fortes que nós." Disse Flora. Uma explosão no centro de Magix atrai a atenção de todos. "Pessoal, vão atrás da criatura, para que ela não fira mais ninguém!" Sugeriu.

Helia segurou o rosto de Flora com suas mãos e a beijou, pedindo para ela se cuidar. Brandon seguiu para perto de Stella e fez o mesmo. "Preciso ajudar o Sky, mas eu te amo. Por favor, fica inteira até eu chegar." Disse tocando suas testas.

"Também te amo, meu Brandon, por favor, encontre eles." Respondeu Stella em tom de despedida.

"Cuide da Stella, que eu cuido da Flora, Helia." Prometeu Brandon. "Nos encontramos logo." Todos assentiram a seguiram para Magix.


	12. Parte 11

**MAGIX**

Timmy segue procurando pistas em Magix, qualquer possível indicação de quem mais poderia estaria envolvido. Tecna continua concentrada em suas próprias análises, enquanto Bloom e Sky analisam a sala cuidadosamente.

"_Uma foto do Nabu, até dói de olhar..._" Comenta Bloom baixinha para o príncipe. Ele a abraça. "_Se sentimos falta dele, imagine Aisha e Riven, que eram os mais próximos._" Lamenta com algumas lágrimas saudosas nos olhos. Sky a abraça.

Após algum tempo Timmy quebra o silêncio, chamando atenção dos dois. "Parece que uma nave e alguns objetos de defesa pessoal estão desaparecidos em Fonte Rubra."

"O que? Com certeza foi o Riven!" Acusa Sky.

"As filmagens de segurança não registraram nada fora do comum, não podemos ter certeza... Já olhei diversas vezes... Uma nave entra e outra saí, não são as naves desaparecidas e nenhuma tem o Riven ou o Nex pilotando." O especialista explica ajeitando os óculos.

"Deixa eu ver." Pede Bloom. Timmy volta a gravação e repassa o vídeo. "Hm... Parece que as paredes estão oscilando." Bloom nota. "Dá a impressão de que algo estava passando..." Repassa o vídeo várias vezes.

"Realmente, como uma espécie de camuflagem... Espera! Olha ali, alguma coisa apareceu! Deixe-me colocar em câmera lenta passando de quadro em quadro." Indica Timmy.

"_Pausa! _Minha nossa! É uma nave! Veja ali dentro!" Bloom leva a mão a boca. "É a Selina, ela está dentro da nave! Junto com o Nex e Riven." Fala Bloom. Tecna levanta a cabeça ao escutar essa informação.

"Hmm, agora que você citou... A silhueta que vi perto de Riven no bar se assemelhava com a dela." Tecna pega o seu celular e assiste o vídeo novamente. "Olhem, é ela mesmo! Como não reparei antes?" Pergunta Tecna se culpando.

"Calma Tecna, não estávamos procurando por ela, passou despercebido. Nenhum de nós tinha visto, poderia ser qualquer pessoa que frequentava o bar, além do mais é uma roupa de garçonete." Bloom a consola.

"Bom, mais um ponto para colocar em nossos dados." Fala Timmy ansioso, Tecna volta a suas anotações.

"Posso falar com a Fada Madrinha, de repente ela sabe de alguma coisa... Se a Selina está mesmo metida nisso, temos que descobrir o motivo, pode ser perigoso, principalmente uma missão contendo o _Legendarium_." Sugere Bloom, tentando encontrar alguma solução rápida, ela sabia dos boatos sobre Selina ter voltado para Torre Nebulosa, mas a amiga nunca mais entrou em contato com ela.

"É, ele não seria tolo em se envolver com uma bruxa novamente." Diz o príncipe Sky.

"Foi o único jeito de roubar uma nave e sair de Fonte Rubra sem ser notado. Usando magia. Agora está esclarecido." Concluí Timmy.

"Ligando todos os pontos, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Não sei se está correto. Parece loucura. Avaliem se tem lógica." Tecna começa a explicar sua teoria vagarosamente. Timmy, Bloom e Sky prestam atenção. "Sabemos que o Riven saiu da equipe há dois meses para alcançar a paz interior, virando um herói para si mesmo. Todos os livros que analisamos aqui tem a ver com ressureição, além disso a última anotação nesse mapa conceitual está falando sobre o poço de Espero e o _Legendarium_."

"O que é esse poço de Espero?" Bloom pergunta curiosa, há tantas coisas sobre a dimensão mágica que ainda são desconhecidas para ela.

Sky ignora a pergunta. "Tecna, o poço de Espero é uma lenda... Você acha que ele foi atrás disso?" Sky questiona começando a entender aonde a amiga quer chegar.

"Calma, deixe-me terminar. O Riven tem o mapa de todos os planetas e as plantas de todos os palácios em ordem alfabética. Percebem que tem dois faltando?" Todos olham para os mapas.

"Andros e Espero? Onde quer chegar?" Pergunta Sky impaciente.

"Exatamente. Odeio ser intrometida, mas eu ouvi uma vez a Musa e a Aisha conversando..." comenta se sentindo culpada. "Vocês sabiam que o corpo de Nabu está mantido em uma torre no palácio de Andros?"

"O que?!" Bloom e Timmy perguntam em uníssono.

"Sim... E se minhas conclusões estão corretas, Riven está querendo levar Nabu até o poço de Espero..."

"...para ressuscitá-lo!" Sky e Tecna exclamam juntos. O especialista se arrepia por ter chego a mesma conclusão.

"Tecna, você está certa disso?" Bloom pergunta em choque com a informação.

"Não dá para ter cem por cento de certeza... Mas essa é a minha teoria." Tecna reafirma. E Sky também concorda.

"Mas porque o Nex estaria envolvido, e a Selina? O que o _Legendarium_ tem a ver com a história?" A fada da chama do dragão tem tantas dúvidas.

O _magicphone _de Bloom e Tecna tocam na mesma hora.

"É a Musa!" Avisa Tecna.

"Aisha está me ligando também." Bloom avisa e sai pela porta para falar com a amiga, ao sair repara pelas aberturas da construção que nuvens começam a se formar, escurecendo o dia.

"_Bloom, Nex mentiu para mim! Ele sequestrou o corpo de Nabu, acho que ele está fazendo algo terrível, não quero nem imaginar! Por favor, eu preciso de vocês antes que seja tarde demais!_" Exclama.

"Calma, Aisha, tem uma explicação para isso! Acabamos de descobrir que... _Ahn?!_" Bloom começa a tremer assim como o chão em que ela está pisando, a estrutura do prédio está se movimentando. "_Socorro! Sky! Tecna!_" Bloom corre ao encontro de seus amigos.

"_Bloom? Bloom! O que foi?_" Aisha grita do outro lado da linha. A ligação se perde e o prédio desaba.

**Alguns minutos antes...**

"Vai... atende, atende..." Sussurrou Musa torcendo para Tecna atender o telefone.

"_Alô?_" Disse Tecna do outro lado da linha.

"Tecna, ainda bem!" Solta aliviada. "Onde você está?"

"_Ahm... Por quê_?" Pergunta Tecna com uma voz insegura, mas Musa parece não notar.

"Preciso de vocês _URGENTE!_" Suplica a fada da música. "Cadê as outras?"

"_Estou com a Bloom, Timmy e Sky. O que está acontecendo, Musa?_"

"Tem um exército de cavaleiros das trevas solto em Magix! Eles estão partindo próximo do bosque da clareira para atacar!" O céu de Magix começa a escurecer assustadoramente.

"_Isso não é verdade, não faz sentido!_" Retruca a fada da tecnologia do outro lado da linha.

"Por que não? O Riven que mandou esse recado." Musa não queria cita-lo, mas precisava de uma fonte para sua notícia.

"_O Riven está com você?_" Indaga Tecna do outro lado da linha.

"Não! Mas por que não faz sentido?" Indaga Musa com muita adrenalina se apossando do corpo inteiro.

"_Porque estamos em uma antiga construção perto desse bosque e... Ahhhhh_" Tecna para de falar, Musa escuta gritos e o barulhos ensurdecedores. Perde a conexão, olha pra frente e enxerga o tal prédio desabando há alguns quilômetros. Segura firme na cintura de Jared.

"Jared! Coloque a moto em velocidade máxima! Precisamos chegar lá agora!" Musa grita angustiada apontando para frente.

"Pode deixar!" Diz acelerando a moto. Enquanto isso Musa manda um alerta para as outras Winx.

**ESPAÇO**

"Vai ser demais essa festa de Magix! O que acham do meu vestido? Comprei só para esta ocasião." Comemorou Stella. Flora e Brandon se entreolharam soltando gargalhadas. "O que foi?" Perguntou ingênua.

"Arrumamos seu _closet_, você não precisa comprar mais vestidos." Brandon abraça a fada do Sol e da Lua enquanto conta o fato. "E depois de ver seu c_loset_ do palácio então..."

"Ah... Por favor! Aquilo não é nada..." Diz Stella tentando se livrar da ideia de nunca mais comprar um vestido. Flora e Helia riem da situação.

"Com certeza vai ser uma noite muito especial, faz sentido usar um vestido inédito." Flora remenda piscando cúmplice para Brandon e Helia, só eles sabiam sobre o anúncio que ele faria hoje. "Quanto tempo para chegarmos, amorzinho?" Pergunta para Helia apoiando-se em seu banco da nave.

"Mais alguns minutos e já estaremos lá." Afirmou Helia com um sorriso. Os amigos estranham o tempo fechando em Magix pela janela.

"Nossa!" Stella exclamou olhando para seu _magicphone_.

"O que foi, meu amor? Outra liquidação imperdível?" Questionou Brandon, sarcástico.

"Não! A Musa mandou um alerta de emergência com a localização dela, olhem!" Disse mostrando a tela para os outros com os olhos arregalados. Flora também recebe.

"Me dê o aparelho aqui, por favor, deixe-me conectá-lo com o servidor da nave!" Pediu Helia com urgência.

"Rápido! Ela deve estar correndo um grande perigo." Constatou Flora, levando as mãos a boca preocupada com a amiga.

"O mapa mostra que ela está próxima do bosque da clareira em Magix." Informa Brandon analisando o computador de bordo. Ele aponta para a tela tentando entender qual a melhor rota até lá.

"Só o que me faltava... Estragar meu vestido novo neste bosque horrendo!" Brincou Stella.

"Stella!" Flora reprendeu a brincadeira da amiga.

"Me desculpa, Flora. Você sabe que não consigo me controlar em momentos como este!" Disse arrependida.

"Tudo bem, só tenta se acalmar, todos estamos tensos." Flora falou abraçando a amiga.

"Onde estão as outras Winx?" Pergunta a fada do sol e da lua angustiada.

"Identifiquei outras formas de vida além dela, talvez já estejam com a Musa." Evidenciou Helia tentando manter-se calmo, mas estava com muita dificuldade de acessar os programas de reconhecimento.

"Se o Timmy estivesse aqui ele já teria conseguido identificar quem eram os outros." Lamentou Brandon derrotado.

"Não se cobrem tanto, o importante é que estamos quase chegando." Consolou Flora. "Posso tentar avisa-la pelas plantas do bosque."

O silêncio dominou a nave e todos estavam concentrados, o clima alegre e descontraído tinha desaparecido dando espaço a angústia e impaciência.

**FLORESTA ASSOMBRADA DE ESPERO**

Riven não acreditava, depois de tudo que passou, ali estava ele, em frente ao poço de Espero. O poço que traria o seu melhor amigo de volta. Estremeceu de emoção, medo e ansiedade.

Jolly os aguardava no poço, Nex e Selina não haviam chego ainda.

"Dependo da Selina para retirar o Nabu do _Legendarium_..." Comenta Riven.

"Eles estão vindo. As provas podem ser muito complexas." Suspira Jolly, ansiosa, preocupada com sua fada.

Uma luz aparece na caverna, Selina sai de dentro dela gritando atordoada.

"Selina, Selina! Está tudo bem!" Jolly vai ao encontro da fada.

"Jolly?! É mesmo você?" Abraça a pixie e enxuga as lágrimas de seus olhos. Começa a olhar o entorno. "Riven? O poço... Mas como?" Dá um passo para trás, desconfiada, não havia um abismo e muito menos pavor nos olhos do especialista.

"Calma, foi só uma prova." Avisa a pixie, com cautela.

Nesse momento Nex é jogado de sua prova para dentro da caverna onde encontra os outros.

"Selina? Jolly? Riven?" Olha em volta procurando Nabu. "Onde está o Nabu?" Levanta rapidamente, e vai ao encontro de Selina, ansioso por seu abraço.

"Ainda não o tiramos do livro." Explica Selina, abraçada ao paladino como se nunca mais o permitisse ir embora, seu coração doía ao lembrar do desafio.

Os três cumpriram sua missão, provaram ser merecedores, e capazes de purifica seu coração. Jolly estava orgulhosa, principalmente de sua nova fada, porém a inquietação tomava conta de seu coração, sabia que nem todos ficariam felizes com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

A voz começou a falar novamente. "_Vocês provaram merecedores de chegar ao poço de Espero. Nesse primeiro momento, preciso que liberem o corpo em coma."_

Riven entrega o livro e o pingente para Selina com cautela, ansioso pelo que estava por vir, uma inquietação tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Selina destranca e retira o corpo de Nabu com um feitiço. O corpo levita diretamente até ficar em cima do poço.

"_Muito bem." _Diz a voz. "_Agora o próximo corpo." _

"Que próximo? É só esse corpo." Questiona Riven alarmado e confuso. Selina olha para Jolly, que parece estar escondendo todos os segredos do mundo em sua própria cabeça.

"_Não acreditam que o obterão o corpo de volta com vida sem algum sacrifício, não é mesmo?_" A voz pergunta e um tom indecifrável.

"Do que você está falando? Que sacrifício? Já provamos nossa valência lá atrás." Nex retruca.

"_Para trazer esse corpo de volta a vida, preciso que um corpo saudável entre no poço._"

"Para trazer o Nabu de volta, precisamos matar alguém? Isso não faz sentido!" Pergunta Riven. "Jolly, isso é verdade?" A pixie abaixa a cabeça triste e assente com a cabeça.

"_Meu jovem. Ninguém morrerá. A alma da pessoa que se sacrificar será liberta de todas as memórias afetivas já vividas nessa vida, começará do zero, sem lembranças, vazia, desabitada, oca... Só sobrará sua essência. Vocês têm trinta segundos._" A voz alerta. Um arrepio sombrio passa por todos.

"_Não acredito..._" Lamenta Riven baixinho, chutando o ar. Vira para os outros, decidido. "Por favor, não me deixem esquecer da Musa." Suplicou com lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

"Riven, não!" Nex o segura. "Você já fez muito. Não é justo!"

"Se para salvar o meu melhor amigo eu preciso sacrificar minhas memórias, não vou excitar!" Exclama. Uma dor enorme no peito o machucava, perder a Musa de suas lembranças, a única coisa boa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Mas era o preço que precisava pagar.

"De jeito nenhum, deve haver outro jeito!" Nex exclama. "Selina! Prenda-o!"

Selina faz suas cobras derrubarem Riven e as seguram no solo da caverna. Nex começa a se movimentar em direção ao poço, já se sacrificou uma vez e não se arrependeu. Agora que era de verdade, não mudaria de ideia.

"Nex! O que está fazendo?" Selina grita em desespero, segurando o braço do paladino.

"Eu preciso fazer isso, falhei como pessoa, falhei como paladino, parece certo salvar alguém para me redimir comigo, com o Riven e principalmente com Aisha." Nex segura o rosto da fada com ternura.

"Não! Por favor, eu nunca senti o que você me fez sentir! Eu não posso te perder... Não posso!" Sua voz era vacilante e lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Selina sem parar.

"Nex, não! Eu envolvi você nisso, não pode tirar meu dever de salvar o Nabu, Selina, me solte, _AGORA_!" Riven tenta convencê-los irado. A fada começa a lançar o feitiço de cobras, mas Nex a impede, segurando suas mãos.

"_Dez, nove, oito, sete..._" A voz começa a contagem regressiva.

"Eu já tomei minha decisão. Não é a primeira vez." Nex dá um doce beijo no rosto de Selina, aperta seu ombro em um lugar estratégico e a faz desmaiar. "Cuidem dela quando acordar." Nex pula no poço. A magia de Selina se desfaz, e as cobras desaparecem.

"_Não!_ Jolly faça alguma coisa! _Droga!_" Riven grita, agora livre das cobras e apressando-se para próximo do poço, a pixie sabe que não pode evitar, estava escrito no destino. Uma luz forte surge no poço quando Nabu é colocado dentro da água, cegando-os.

**BOSQUE DA CLAREIRA**

"Chegamos!" Exclamou Brandon aliviado. Ele e Helia estavam preparando a nave para pouso e tentando entrar em contato com os outros, enquanto Stella e Flora voavam para fora dela ao encontro da amiga.

"Por aqui!" Disse Flora indicando o caminho. "Entre muita poeira e escombros, as árvores disseram que viram Musa há alguns metros! Parece que um prédio desabou."

"Não pode ser!" Stella falou incrédula.

"Mas as plantas disseram que Musa não estava lá dentro." Acrescentou rapidamente para o alívio da amiga.

"Ali! Uma moto de Fonte Rubra e... _Ahhhhh_" Stella exclamou ao ser atingida por uma lança mágica.

"Stella!" Flora exclamou enquanto procurava de onde veio o que a acertou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim! Vamos encontrar a Musa!" Assentiu se recuperando da queda. Começaram a gritar o nome da amiga na esperança de resposta.

"_Eu estou aqui!_" as fadas tiveram sua atenção voltada para o lado oposto da moto. Correram em direção a Musa.

"Amiga! Que bom que está bem, o que houve?" Stella perguntou. "E _ahm_, Jared?"

"Isso é uma longa história, mas o que importa é a criatura sombria do bosque e o prédio que desabou, porque..." Musa diz com um nó na garganta.

"Porque o que?" Questionou Flora.

"Bloom, Tecna, Timmy e Sky estavam lá dentro."

"_Não..._" Stella se encolheu.

"Fique calma, Stella. Se os meninos detectaram outras pessoas além da Musa devem ser eles. Só precisamos encontrá-los depressa." Flora disse insegura tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Algumas fotos e papéis carregados pelo vento chamaram atenção das Winx. "Olhem aquilo!" Disse Musa apontando. Pegou uma das fotos e um pedaço de papel na mão, era uma foto do Nabu e a folha tinha algumas coisas escritas. "Mas o que isso significa?"

"O que está escrito?" Indagou Stella curiosa.

"Parece muito com a letra do Riven." Explicou Musa com muitas dúvidas na cabeça. Ela reconheceria essa caligrafia em qualquer lugar. "Mas não consigo entender direito, por causa da sujeira, parece uma carta."

"Às vezes aqui era onde ele estava morando..." Sugeriu Flora.

Helia e Brandon chegaram e com eles Aisha distraindo-as de suas teorias. Musa escondeu a foto rapidamente e se sentiu ainda pior pelo que fez com a amiga nas Terras Selvagens. Enquanto isso Aisha estava angustiada porque só a Bloom sabia do sumiço do corpo de Nabu e aparentemente eles estavam em perigo, por fim decidiu deixar essa notícia para depois.

Flora e Stella explicaram a história, e Brandon nem pensou duas vezes antes de entrar nos escombros, se seus melhores amigos estavam lá dentro ele faria qualquer coisa para salva-los.

"_Vamos, cara eu sei que você tá aí, me dá uma luz!_" Sussurra Brandon para Sky movendo com dificuldade pedaços da construção desabada.

"Espera Brandon, eu posso ajudar, as raízes são mais fortes que nós." Disse Flora. Uma explosão no centro de Magix atrai a atenção de todos. "Pessoal, vão atrás da criatura, para que ela não fira mais ninguém!" Sugeriu.

Helia segurou o rosto de Flora com suas mãos e a beijou, pedindo para ela se cuidar. Brandon seguiu para perto de Stella e fez o mesmo. "Preciso ajudar o Sky, mas eu te amo. Por favor, fica inteira até eu chegar." Disse tocando suas testas.

"Também te amo, meu Brandon, por favor, encontre eles." Respondeu Stella em tom de despedida.

"Cuide da Stella, que eu cuido da Flora, Helia." Prometeu Brandon. "Nos encontramos logo." Todos assentiram a seguiram para Magix.


	13. Parte 12

**MAGIX**

"_Escudo sônico!". _A voz de Musa reverbera pela cidade.

"É a Musa, mais rápido!" Diz Riven com um tom urgente. Correm até a parte central de Magix. Um príncipe das trevas, rodeado de névoa e escuridão ao seu redor surge na visão do trio.

Seus amigos estão no chão, machucados, lutando contra um exército de criaturas sombrias, a exaustão grupal toma conta do clima da batalha, enquanto as fadas sobrevoam a área lutando contra a alteza maligna. Selina está paralisada, a criatura que libertou do _Legendarium_ parece indestrutível.

O príncipe das trevas prepara-se para um novo golpe. Riven age rápido.

"_Musa! Cuidado_" Alerta a fada e é seguido por Nabu. Distraída pela voz familiar vira-se e é atingida pelo poder do inimigo. Riven arfa correndo para perto dela. "Você está bem? Eu estou aqui agora." Ajuda a fada a se levantar, o toque entre os dois leva a um momento de transe.

"Eu... Obrigada, Riven... _ahm_... Nabu?" A fada pergunta perplexa ao avista-lo alcançando-os e se posicionando ao lado de Riven.

"Agora não vai dar para explicar." A criatura estava atingindo as outras Winx. "Vamos!" Nabu profere, e joga um feitiço acertando o Príncipe.

"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Um mago." O príncipe torna sua atenção aos três.

"Na... Nabu?" Aisha indagou vacilante estreitando os olhos para identificar seu noivo falecido. Helia, Jared, Stella também começam a se despertar novamente.

"O que está acontecendo gente, onde estamos? Cadê o Brandon? São o Riven e o Nabu ali?" Stella questionou tentando lembrar, apontando em direção aos especialistas.

"Eles estão lá, depressa!" Grita Timmy, se aproximando do centro da cidade. Cavaleiros das trevas atacam a equipe antes de chegarem, e suas motos são arremessadas, a equipe logo se recompõe, Bloom e Tecna lançam um feitiço rápido para impedir uma maior aproximação de seus amigos e correm para o campo de batalha.

"Cara, com que força essa tropa acertou nossa cabeça? Agora estamos alucinando em grupo também, ou só eu estou vendo o Nabu!?" Brandon pergunta ao notar o mago, tão chocado quanto seus outros amigos, que chegam para a batalha pelo outro lado.

"Minha nossa, Tecna! Sua teoria estava certa... Mas onde estarão o Nex e a Selina?" Bloom vozeou.

"Que teoria?" Pergunta Flora. O príncipe percebe que a quantidade de inimigos ao seu redor cresce, e volta a atacar.

"Selina, rápido! Use o livro!" Berrou Riven.

O príncipe procura a voz e paralisa ao notar a aparência de Riven "_não é possível..._" Pensa consigo mesmo.

"_Legendarium... Leve..._" Selina profere.

Ao escutar a palavra_ "Legendarium" v_ira-se rapidamente para quem quer que estivesse com o livro. _"_Nem pensar, querida, não voltarei para dentro do livro de história, vou acabar com você, com o livro e qualquer pessoa que se intrometer no meu caminho para meu reinado!"

Mesmo assustada, Selina continua o feitiço para que o Príncipe volte para dentro do livro. Mas ele joga uma bola de poder em direção a ela. Alguém chega por trás e a empurra, desviando do feitiço.

"_Nex_! Não!" Selina reage estremecida ao cair no chão. O paladino é acertado, passando por dentro do prédio até cair na calçada da rua de trás.

"_NEX!_" Aisha grita desesperada, está confusa, Nabu está ali, Nex também, como era possível? Queria respostas! "O que está acontecendo?"

"Não dá tempo de explicar agora... Ele está ficando mais poderoso!" Alerta Tecna.

"Meninas, rápido, precisamos proteger a Selina. Sem nossa ajuda ela não poderá colocar o Príncipe dentro do livro." Bloom guia as amigas.

"Vamos criar outra barreira protetora." Musa sugere.

"Rápido, devemos proteger nossas fadas!" Grita Sky. Mas Selina não consegue se recompor, abalada pelo sacrifício de Nex, ele a protegeu sem nem saber quem era.

"Selina, qual o problema?" Riven corre em direção a fada, ela não responde, seus olhos estão fixados aonde Nex caiu. O especialista ajuda a fada a ficar de pé e a segura pelos ombros. "Precisa fazer isso, não podemos perder tempo, lance o feitiço! Assim que resolvermos o problema com o Príncipe das Trevas, ajudaremos Nex, eu prometo!"

"Ele... _Ele..._" Selina soluça. As Winx olham em direção a ela com angustia, estão segurando a barreira protetora, mas o ataque está ficando muito poderoso, além disso não compreendem o drama que está acontecendo, Musa observa os dois com cautela.

"Eu sei, mas você consegue. É muito forte, tenha coragem!" Diz Riven na tentativa de reacender as forças da fada. Selina assente com a cabeça, atordoada de tanto sofrimento que passou nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. "É a sua vez de mudar sua reputação, de mostrar de uma vez por todas a sua verdadeira aura." As palavras de consolo de Riven a ajudou a ficar mais forte, mas a última frase a fez tomar a decisão.

"_Aura?_" O Príncipe das Trevas se atenta ao Riven e para de lançar feitiços. "_É você, é você mesmo!_" Ninguém entende o motivo do príncipe ter proferido tais palavras, mas continuam com a barreira.

"_Legendarium..._ Leve o príncipe das trevas e seu exército de volta para o livro!" Selina exclama com urgência.

"_Você é igualzinho a ela! Devia ter acabado com você quando pude. Vai se arrepender por isso! Quando eu sair desse livro, vou matá-lo e todos que você ama! Vou caçar todos! Ao começar pela nossa..."_ O príncipe das trevas, vocifera e é preso dentro do _Legendarium_.

Quando o livro se fechou, as fadas cessaram a barreira e desmoronaram no chão cansadas. Um silêncio ensurdecedor reinou no centro de Magix, o céu voltou a se abrir, trazendo uma leve paz. Todos estavam perplexos com os últimos acontecimentos. Os especialistas se apressaram para suas respectivas Winx.

Jared e Riven ajoelharam juntos adjacentes à Musa e após uma troca de olhares entre os dois especialistas Riven levantou contido. Ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo entre Musa e Jared, há tempos que não a via. Preferiu sair de perto, para evitar maiores constrangimentos.

Olhou ao redor, Sky ajudava Bloom, Timmy abraçava Tenca, Flora estava aninhada no peito de Helia, Stella e Brandon se beijavam e por fim Nabu aproximava-se com cautela de Aisha. Amargurado, avistou Selina que corria para onde Nex havia sido arremessado e foi ajuda-los. Pelo menos assim seria útil.

"Deixe-me ajudar" Riven se prontificou. "Agradeço por ter mantido o foco, Selina. Você provou ser digna novamente." Ele deu um abraço sincero na fada que começou a lacrimejar.

"E o que vamos fazer agora?" Indagou entorpecida. "Nex não lembra mais de mim, de mais ninguém..."

"Calma, se tem alguém capaz de auxilia-lo é você. Não vamos desistir dele. Afinal, Jolly não previu nenhum futuro obscuro, certo?" Olhou para a Jolly com expressão de dúvida.

"Sim, você está certo, Riven! Selina poderá ajuda-lo assim como os outros amigos dele." Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Jolly viu coisas turbulentas sobre o futuro de Riven, mas preferiu guardar para si, afinal ele questionou somente sobre Nex.

Ajoelhada, colocou a cabeça de Nex em suas pernas e acariciou seu cabelo, esperado que ele acordasse logo. Riven sentou-se ao lado deles e ficou observando, o carinho com que Selina o tratava, ele passou tanto tempo com os dois brigando que a cena estava presenciando parecia surreal, além disso, também estava perdido em pensamentos sobre sua mãe, sobre o Príncipe das Trevas e seu passado desconhecido.

"Aisha, você está me ouvindo?" Perguntou Nabu docemente.

"_Eu..._" Lágrimas escorriam em suas bochechas, Aisha estava perplexa com o que estava vendo. "Você é real?" Todos pareciam estar atentos na conversa. Bloom e Tecna se entreolhavam.

"Sou sim..." Afirmou emocionado também.

"Nabu... Tem tanta coisa que aconteceu, por favor, me perdoa... Eu..." Suplicou Aisha, tentando se desculpar por ter desistido de salvá-lo.

"_Shhh... Shhh..._" Nabu colocou o dedo no rosto da fada, limpando as lagrimas e silenciando-a delicadamente. Ele a enlaçou em um abraço apertado repleto de amor. Seu coração saltava de emoção ao tê-la tão próxima novamente. "Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu." Se desvencilhou do abraço, e percebendo como estavam sendo observados, decidiu contar toda a história.

"Por onde eu começo?" Brincou coçando os dedos no queixo. "Bom, quando eu perdi minha energia vital entrei em coma e ao contrário do que parece eu sempre estive acordado. Mantive contato telepático com o meu redor. Foi como se eu estivesse assistindo um filme sem poder opinar, apenas aceitar o que estava acontecendo."

Com essa última parte, Aisha se encolheu. Nabu percebeu sua reação e quis tranquiliza-la. "Desculpe, escolhi mal as palavras. Aisha, você não precisa se sentir culpada pelo que fez. Você estava vivendo e isso me trazia muita felicidade sempre."

"Mas como você conseguiu voltar afinal?" Perguntou Brandon. Todos estavam muito concentrados, e poucos sabiam da verdade. Bloom, Timmy, Tecna e Sky mantiveram-se calados. Nabu fitou os quatro, pois sabia que eles haviam descoberto da história.

"Foi trabalhoso e árduo, mas Riven encontrou um jeito de me trazer de volta." Sorriu enquanto falava do amigo, que não estava por perto.

"_Riven?_" Indagou Musa, seu coração disparou. Ela esteve chateada com ele por tanto tempo. Olhou ao redor tentando encontra-lo, mas não conseguiu. Só encontrou o olhar indecifrável de Jared. Mordeu os lábios sentindo-se culpada.

"Sim, foi um dos motivos que o fez decidir partir. Queria me salvar a qualquer custo e achou que se contasse a vocês seu plano maluco, não acreditariam. Ele tinha na cabeça que todos já haviam superado a perda menos ele, além do mais, duvidava muito do próprio plano, não queria iludir ninguém." Finalizou Nabu.

"Nós encontramos a base secreta dele. Ficamos impressionados com todas as informações que conseguiu." Acrescentou Tecna.

"Sim, pelo que vimos deve ter dado um trabalhão." Disse Timmy.

"Que péssimos amigos..." Lamentou Sky. Eles continuaram a conversa.

"Tudo bem, deixa eu ver se entendi bem..." Começou Stella. "Riven secretamente começou a missão para te salvar, daí convenceu Selina e Nex de o ajudarem. Espera, por que ele escolheu os dois? E o que aconteceu com eles?"

Musa e Aisha levantaram em um pulo seguindo para os fundos do prédio onde Nex havia sido atingido. Nabu seguiu as fadas. Ele ainda não havia contado sobre o sacrifício de Nex.

Ao se aproximarem, escutaram a voz infantil de Jolly.

_"Exato, a memória dele não vai voltar, mas sentimentos são poderosos e se você o fizer vivenciar algo forte, ele reconhecerá." _Explicou.

"Como assim a memória não vai voltar? Memória de quem?" Questionou Aisha com medo da resposta. Riven, Selina e Jolly se sobressaltaram. O olhar de Nex era vazio. Musa e Riven trocaram olhares cheios de significado.

Nabu sempre soube que Aisha nunca parou de amá-lo, mas também tinha conhecimento que ela desenvolveu sentimentos similares por Nex. Se manteve forte e segurou a mão direita da fada.

"Aisha, ele se sacrificou por mim. Entrou no poço de Espero oferecendo suas memórias em troca da minha vida." Contou sutilmente. Lágrimas se formavam novamente nos olhos da fada e nos de Selina também.

"Eu tentei impedi-lo com todas as minhas forças! Deveria ter sido eu!" Protestou Riven, se levantando. Musa observou, atenta.

"Se eu pudesse, também teria feito. Mas a escolha foi dele." Concluiu Nabu. "Serei eternamente grato pelo seu gesto." Disse olhando para Nex. O Paladino deu um sorriso fraco.

"Não me recordo de nada, mas se sacrificar para salvar a vida de alguém parece a escolha certa." Comenta sereno.

O coração de Selina acelerou com aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras. Apesar de todo o vazio que inundava seu coração ela tinha certeza de que era com esse Paladino valente que ela queria ficar. Por reflexo deu um abraço apertado e Nex estremeceu.

Aisha recuou confusa. Riven segurou o ombro dela. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas em situações de risco as pessoas tendem a se aproximar. Nex fez algumas escolhas que não se orgulha e acreditou que salvar o noivo da namorada seria melhor maneira de se redimir."

Selina suspirou e chamou Aisha para uma conversa a sós. Contou tudo o que passou, como se apaixonou por Nex e todos os seus atos, de como ele estava inseguro de ajudar a trazer o Nabu de volta e de como essa confusão os aproximou. Nex nunca quis trair a Aisha, só sentiu seu coração bater mais forte por outra pessoa. Porém Selina estava preocupada se o coração de Nex voltaria a se apaixonar por ela novamente.

"Eu... Não sei o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Meu maior desejo sempre foi ter o Nabu novamente, mas há tanto tempo tinha perdido as esperanças... É estranho, mas não consigo ficar com raiva do Nex pelo que ele fez, não parece justo... O sacrifício dele foi tão puro..." Disse entre lágrimas.

"Ele... Ele te amava, Aisha. Só acho que não estava mais apaixonado por você... Sentia uma dependência..." Disse Selina trêmula, com medo de escolher as palavras erradas. Ela era a última fonte de memórias do Paladino. Queria manter sua dignidade, mas ao mesmo tempo ser honesta com Aisha.

"E você?" A fada perguntou.

"E eu o que?" Indagou.

"Você... gosta ele? Vai protege-lo agora que está desorientado?"

"Eu o amo. Vou cuidar dele com todo o meu coração." Falou tímida. Aisha suspirou, Selina agora era uma fada, tinha provado toda a sua lealdade e por mais que tivesse sido uma amante de Nex, não conseguia sentir aversão, apenas compaixão. Sempre foi uma fada forte e todos aqueles acontecimentos a estavam deixando confusa. Mas ela sabia que no fundo nunca havia deixado de amar profundamente Nabu.


	14. Epílogo

Graças a batalha, Magix estava um caos, rastros da luta se alastravam por toda a cidade, moradores e turistas ajudaram as Winx e seus amigos a arrumarem a bagunça e reorganizar a cidade para a sua festa de aniversário, que começou logo em seguida.

Faragonda e Salladim, cumprimentavam Bloom e Sky, que explicaram o motivo de todos os acontecimentos recentes. "Mesmo fora de Alfea, sei que posso confiar em vocês a segurança da dimensão mágica inteira, meus parabéns Bloom, as Winx provam mais uma vez merecedoras do título de verdadeiras guardiãs." Saluda a Diretora Faragonda.

Flora e Helia namoravam próximos ao palco do show, curtindo o momento a sós, e Stella e Brandon dançavam ao som da festa, enquanto Tecna e Timmy ajudavam a programar os fogos de artifício, Musa e Aisha comemoravam juntas a semana complicada que passou, terminando em alegria e acontecimentos inesperados. Nabu e Riven conversavam com Selina e Nex e combinavam sobre a ida até a Terra para devolver o _Legendarium_.

"Confio de olhos fechados, Selina. Sei que você levará o _Legendarium_ e o pingente em segurança até a Fada Madrinha." Diz Riven, pensando que em menos de vinte e quatro horas a bruxa tornou-se uma fada digna de sua confiança.

"Obrigada Riven, devo tudo a você... Se não fosse por essa missão minha vida não teria mudado. Levarei com cuidado até a Eldora." Agradece com um abraço amigável e pega o livro da mão do especialista. "Agora sei exatamente o que quero para minha vida." Olha rapidamente para Nex e Jolly.

"Para garantir a segurança, melhor eu acompanhá-la." Anuncia Nex sem jeito, ele ainda estava muito confuso sobre seu passado, mas Selina fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Sabia que todos ali presentes eram alguém em sua vida antes de perder a memória, mas no momento não era com eles que gostaria de ficar em companhia e sim com essa garota peculiar de nariz arrebitado.

Ao ouvi-lo, Selina sente alegria seu coração mais uma vez e sorri para Nabu e Riven que também são cúmplices, os únicos que presenciaram o nascimento desse amor profundo, que por agora apenas Selina carregava, inclusive sobre os beijos cheios adrenalina e urgência que haviam acontecido entre os dois. Porém tinha muita esperança de fazê-lo renascer.

O grupo se despede logo após Jolly avisar que por mais que ame sua nova fada de ligação, tem missões para cumprir com suas amigas na Aldeia das Pixies e parte prometendo entrar em contato o mais breve possível.

"Então o seu desafio para purificar o coração foi perdoar a sua mãe?" Nabu surpreende Riven ao falar algo que parecia impossível até ser colocado em palavras.

"Cara, como você sabe?" Riven perguntou na defensiva e logo chacoalhou a cabeça lembrando. "Ah, claro... Contato telepático. Pelo visto não vou conseguir esconder nada mais de você..."

"Que bom que sacou essa parte... Afinal acompanhei muito a sua vida, já que não é muito interessante ver sua noiva saindo com outros... Devo admitir que você cometeu alguns erros, se quer saber..." Brincou amargo. Riven riu.

"Eu _tô_ ligado dos meus erros, por isso te trouxe de volta, preciso do meu confidente. Mas se tem uma coisa martelando na minha cabeça é que quando estávamos lutando contra aquele _Príncipe _maluco ele falou que eu era _igualzinho a alguém_."

"Ok, então _tá_ na cara!" Respondeu Nabu rapidamente.

"O que está na cara?" Riven pergunta.

"Que essa será nossa próxima missão. Ir atrás do seu passado. Se você quiser, claro." Faz uma pausa ao perceber que Riven parecia indeciso, a situação era delicada. "Agora falando do nosso futuro, deveríamos tentar reconquistar nossas fadas..."

Riven ficou pensativo e assentiu. "Vamos curtir um pouco dessa festa, porque hoje o meu melhor amigo voltou, temos muito que comemorar!" Gritou batendo no peito e puxando Nabu para um abraço.

"_Dá_ para acreditar nesses dois?" Aisha pergunta pra Musa balançando a cabeça. Elas observavam Nabu e Riven de longe.

"Eu não sei se fico mais feliz porque o afastamento do Riven teve a ver com ele querer trazer o Nabu de volta ou porque ele conseguiu trazer o Nabu de volta." Musa argumenta.

"Eu acho que podemos ficar felizes pelos dois motivos." Aisha falou e fez uma pausa como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras. "O esquisito é que estou com um sentimento agridoce. Estou muito feliz pelo Nabu, mas confusa com o Nex, afinal as coisas não acabaram entre nós também... Suspeitei coisas horríveis sobre ele nos últimos dias e agora? Não tive chance de me desculpar por isso."

"Mas você tem que pensar que ele se apaixonou por Selina e agora não lembra de mais nada. O que vocês dois tinham era um relacionamento bom, só que o amor verdadeiro está bem ali." Disse apontando com a cabeça. "Não precisa se sentir pressionada nem culpada. E qualquer decisão que tomar irei apoiá-la."

"_Obrigada, Musa!_" Exclamou baixinho abraçando-a. "Promete que nunca mais vamos brigar?"

"Prometo." Disse juntando o dedo mindinho no da amiga. Nabu e Riven se aproximaram das fadas.

"Aisha, será que podemos conversar a sós um pouco?" Pergunta Nabu, tímido. A fada assentiu e eles saíram em direção ao lago perto da cidade. A fada estava com seu vestido curto da cor verde claro, olhando para o céu. Nabu pigarreou aproximando-se da fada.

"O entardecer é uma coisa incrível, não é mesmo?" Perguntou retoricamente. Ele estava tímido.

"Demais... Parece que o Sol está brilhando mais do que o normal hoje." Respondeu acanhada. Nabu colocou sutilmente sua mão sobre a da fada e suspirou.

"Aisha... Eu vou entender se você precisar de um tempo. Nunca esperei te ter novamente no minuto que eu voltasse. Vou respeitar a sua decisão..." Ela não respondeu seu o olhar permaneceu fixo para a frente. Então Nabu prosseguiu. "...e se for necessário te reconquistar de novo não haverá ondas em Andros capazes de me impedir."

A fada virou-se e esboçou um sorriso e uma risada leve para o mago. "Já tive tempo o suficiente. Dois anos, para ser exata." Terminou a frase o puxando para um abraço seguido de um beijo doce e apaixonado. Sentir os lábios de Nabu novamente fez seu coração disparar. Enlaçados de maneira tão familiar, ela não queria mais precisar se afastar dele novamente. Nabu era o amor da vida dela.

"Musa, eu também preciso falar com você..." Riven falou em um tom baixo. A fada sorriu com o rosto iluminado.

"Eu sei, acredite, também quero conversar, mas preciso resolver uma coisinha antes. Volto logo... Me encontre na fonte do centro." Musa sugeriu ao observar Jared com o olhar cravado nos dois. Sentindo sua presença, Riven virou-se e avistou o especialista. Ele assentiu sério e saiu.

"Jared... Eu nem sei por onde começar..." Musa começou.

"Deixa, eu facilito para você. Nunca mais me procure! _Não sou um boneco para você ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos_!" Vociferou Jared magoado.

"Sinto muito, eu estava confusa. A culpa foi toda minha, entendo sua mágoa." A fada se desculpou com a cabeça baixa.

"Sinceramente, nem sei por que me iludi. Só te digo uma coisa, esse Riven é um idiota e você mais ainda por sempre voltar atrás por ele!" Ao finalizar a frase ele cerrou os punhos e saiu na direção oposta.

Há alguns quarteirões avistou um cabelo vinho espetado e fechou os olhos buscando coragem. Aproximou-se da fonte de onde Riven estava sentado pensativo.

"Obrigada por me esperar aqui...". Agradeceu com uma voz serena, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade.

"Claro." Ele respondeu sem expressão. Não tinha certeza do que Musa falou a Jared, a incerteza banhava-o dos pés à cabeça.

"_Err_... Ainda não acredito que arquitetou esse plano incrível." começou a falar enquanto sentava ao lado do especialista, analisando suas expressões.

"Era o mínimo... Nabu sempre foi meu melhor amigo, teria feito o mesmo por mim, mesmo que diferente dele eu não merecesse." Suspirou levemente.

"Eu também faria a mesma coisa por você." Afirmou Musa.

As doces palavras da fada o fizeram estremecer, ele sentiu aquela onda de calor similar à da caverna. "_Musa..._" Riven a olhou bem nos olhos e foi como se estivesse a vendo novamente pela primeira vez, ela era tão real e ele quase a perdeu mais uma vez. "... eu acho que nunca te agradeci o suficiente por sempre enxergar o melhor em mim." Falou com um sorriso fraco.

"Todos nós temos energias positivas e negativas dentro de nós e..." Aquelas palavras se assemelhavam às de sua mãe.

"E você desperta o melhor em mim." Ele completou. Musa enrubesceu e fechou os olhos. O especialista colocou a mão em seu queixo o erguendo delicadamente. "Nem sempre eu enxerguei isso, mas algo mudou minha visão nessa missão. Não quero mais ser um babaca para você, estou cansado dos joguinhos que faço exaustivamente. Quero que se orgulhe de mim. Será que sou digno de um amor tão profundo quanto o seu?" Perguntou vacilante.

O coração de Musa disparou ao notar a proximidade deles e Riven prosseguiu, percebendo que a fada não se desvencilhou dele. "Você sabe, eu sou egoísta, trapaceiro, orgulhoso... Odeio ser a segunda opção. Preciso melhorar isso." admitiu amargamente, principalmente sem ter certeza se sua antiga namorada estava com outro especialista.

A fada notou a hesitação dele, mas o conhecia muito bem, ele não acredita ser digno de amor e por isso o relacionamento deles sempre foi tão instável.

"Você é e sempre foi a minha primeira opção, sempre será. Acabou de trazer o Nabu de volta, como pode falar assim de si mesmo?" O tom dela era baixo, o Sol estava se pondo, e na distância em que estavam um do outro a conversa era íntima e profunda.

"Exatamente. Eu o trouxe de volta porque _EU_ precisava dele e olha a confusão que causei... Também fiz tantas descobertas nessa jornada... Não sei o que significam..." confessou lembrando da sua mãe e do Príncipe das Trevas. Com um nó na garganta, abaixou a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Ele ainda não estava pronto para trazer esse assunto à tona.

"Riven, olha pra mim." O tom de sua voz era carinhoso, mas ela o fitava intensamente, como se enxergasse sua alma. Provavelmente sabia que Riven escondia algo, mas não o pressionou. "Todas as nossas escolhas tem uma consequência, e tudo bem. Temos que viver com elas." Segurou suas mãos e continuou o discurso esperando que fosse o suficiente para tirar o peso das costas dele. "Preciso que você entenda que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Não precisa enfrentar essas batalhas sozinho."

Eles aproximaram suas testas. "Eu te amo." Disse Riven terno fechando os olhos para beija-la. O mundo inteiro desapareceu, ele estava imerso no beijo, aquele hálito doce tão familiar. Cada célula de corpo de Musa ansiava pelo toque de Riven que a enlaçava com seus músculos cada vez mais, os dois se sentiam completos.

Depois de um tempo, foram interrompidos pelos barulhos dos fogos de artifício. Musa e Riven se sobressaltaram e riram baixinho sem se afastarem. Riven sussurrou "_Você é a melhor parte de mim e enquanto existir serei o Especialista mais feliz da dimensão mágica._"

Emocionada, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Musa, ela se aninhou nos braços de Riven e eles assistiram os fogos juntos, como deveria ser.

"Com licença..." Brandon pede ao subir no palco durante um breve intervalo da banda e anuncia no microfone: "Sei que todos estão muito animados com a vitória de hoje e estão aproveitando o momento com seus companheiros queridos, mas preciso que me escutem." Limpa a garganta, nervoso, mas era o momento perfeito, a lua cheia iluminava a cidade. "_Ahn..._" Procura por Stella na plateia, mas antes seus olhos encontram o de Flora, que estampam um sorriso avisando que tudo vai ficar bem. "Stella, poderia subir aqui um pouco?"

"Brandon? O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta confusa, indo ao encontro dele.

"Eu..." Brandon ajoelha-se em frente a sua amada. "Gostaria de saber se me concede a honra de se tornar minha esposa?" Suas mãos suam, segurando a caixinha com o anel, ele sabe qual será a resposta, mas tinha medo de decepciona-la com o tamanho do diamante ou coisa assim, aqueles segundos de espera pareciam uma eternidade.

"Brandon!" Exclama surpresa. A fada do sol e da lua nem presta atenção na caixa, apenas no olhar profundo de seu namorado. "Essa é a pergunta mais fácil de responder que já me fizeram na vida! _S-I-M_! Eu te amo, meu herói!" Stella pula para abraçá-lo.

"Eu também te amo, meu raio de sol." Beija-a delicadamente, e seus amigos comemoram estourando vários espumantes. "Espero que esse diamante seja suficiente..." Comenta acanhado, colocando o anel no dedo da fada.

"Brandon, eu me casaria com você com anéis de papel! Nenhum diamante no mundo compraria o amor que sinto!" O especialista sorri, acha que seu coração explodirá de tanta felicidade. Flora aproveita o momento romântico e faz uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caírem sobre o casal enquanto eles descem do palco.

"É isso aí, estamos todos juntos novamente, e o mais importante: comemorando!" Proclama Sky com uma taça na mão, observando Brandon e Stella descendo do palco. "Riven foi um verdadeiro herói."

"A amizade nos move." Acrescentou Riven, brindando com Musa, Nabu e Aisha trancando olhares sorridentes.

"Muito bom saber que não foi embora para sempre, Riven." Fala Sky.

"Foi um dia intenso, cheio de descobertas e terminou incrivelmente bem." Comenta Timmy abraçado com Tecna.

"Espero que Selina fique bem... Se querem mais provas do que ter uma pixie de ligação para ter a certeza de que ela se tornou uma verdadeira fada, eu não saberia como provar." Coloca Bloom mirando o olhar com compaixão em direção a amiga antiga e ao Nex que conversam timidamente em um dos bancos próximos ao palco.

"Por falar em provas... Formamos um excelente time de investigação no fim das contas." Tecna confessa rindo.

"Na Terra diriam que somos o próprio _Sherlock Holmes_. Então proponho um brinde a nova equipe de detetives de Magix!" Bloom levanta a taça dela e vai ao encontro da taça dos amigos.

"_Viva!_" Exclamam juntos. A noite estava animada e a festa seguia a todo vapor.

**FIM**


End file.
